Secrets don't end well
by 11nagrom
Summary: When Maura falls pregnant from an unexpected one night stand can she rely on Jane to support her? Or will Jane not be able to see past her anger for Maura and the other secrets she's hiding? Eventual Rizzles. Twists guaranteed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is my first fanfiction so I am a little nervous. I tried my best to get a good perception on Jane and Maura's personalities so please tell me if you have any suggestions or anything you'd like to say. I thought I would write a fanfiction myself after reading so many amazing ones! It is not going to be a short story, I'm warning you now, I have it all mapped out and I have even written the last few chapters so I know where this is going! Please leave me a review! I would really appreciate it if you left me a review and if you have any criticism please make i constructive! xo

**Disclaimer: **J Tamaro and Tess Gerritsen own the beautiful pair but we all know that;)

Also this is quite a short chapter I apologize but I promise I'll make up for it in my next chapter!

* * *

"Janie can I catch a ride with you?" Angela asked her daughter in the Boston police department café.

"Yeah but Maura's riding with us, her car is having a couple of small repairs".

"That's fine honey; do you think Maura will mind?"

"Yes Ma. She'll be outraged, she might not even get in the car." Jane replied sarcastically.

"What? Really? Why?" Angela replied worriedly.

"I was kidding Ma."

"Oh. You know I hate it when you do that Jane." Angela replied giving Jane a friendly shove as they walked out of the café.

"I need to get and tell Maura to hurry up downstairs. I guess you could come with me if you like." Jane muttered while walking towards the elevator.

"To the morgue? Where the dead people are? I think I would like my food to stay in my stomach. I'll stay here."

"Okay."

Jane stood in the elevator silently as it went down. She was sharing it with a police officer she didn't know. She looked at him from the corner of her eye.

He had brown hair and intriguing dark eyes. He was slim but had large muscles and a jaw bone that stuck out a bit more than it should.

Although he seemed young he looked strong and powerful. She knew that if she were a criminal and saw him she would be very afraid. After a minute of awkward silence he introduced himself.

"Hi I'm Officer Nathan Reid, you must be detective Rizzoli." He outstretched his hand.

"Yes, Jane Rizzoli. Are you new here? I don't recognise you." She replied while shaking his hand.

"I don't actually work here. I was just visiting Dr. Isles." He answered.

"You know Maura?"

"Yes I met her here a few of months ago. I just came to talk to her."

"I see." Jane replied. "In fact I am also visiting her, she's riding in my car today and I am trying to hurry her up a bit."

"Oh right. I do really need to speak to her, but I will be quick and try not to take too much of your time."

"Yes, of course. Don't rush, I can wait." She responded. They arrived at the ground floor. "Tell her to come and find me in the evidence lab next door when you guys are done."

"Of course."

They both strolled down the corridor until Jane reached the evidence lab. Susie Chang was looking at something small in her hands with a puzzled expression on her face.

Jane knocked lightly on the door. Susie jumped.

"Come in" She said looking startled. Jane walked in reluctantly.

"Detective, hi." Susie said as Jane walked slightly closer.

"Hey." Jane said with a smile. She genuinely liked Susie. "Do you know Officer Reid over there?" She said while pointing over to the door where he was walking past.

"Yeah, he seems nice. He greeted me before he went to talk to Dr. Isles yesterday. He works nearby I think. I don't really remember. I was busy when we spoke."

"Oh right, does he come here often?" Jane investigated. It was her job after all.

"Not usually, but he's been around here a lot the past couple of days."

"Has Dr. Isles said anything? Have you asked her?" Jane questioned.

"Yes I did actually; she regarded him as 'a friend'. She was being odd about it though. She looked uncomfortable while saying it." Susie replied awkwardly. Jane noticed her nervousness and felt guilty for interrogating her.

"Thanks Susie. What are you working on?" Jane said with an overly friendly smile. Susie returned with a small smile and then replied.

"I'm examining a fibre that came from the second victim's shirt. I can't tell which material it is so I am going to have a look through the microscope." She said informatively.

"Okay." Jane said awkwardly. She wished Maura would just hurry up. There were only so many things you could say to someone who is practically a stranger to you.

Susie began examining the fibre and Jane stood a few feet away swaying her arms across her side.

They were both standing in silence when Maura startled them. She burst in looking flustered loudly without any warning. She nodded at Susie to say hello and grabbed Jane's arm while continuing her fast pace. She pulled her out of the room with an angry look on her face.

"Maur?" Jane asked, confused by her mood. "What's the matter?" Maura ignored her and carried on her fast pacing towards the elevator. She tightened her grip on Jane's arm and stepped into the elevator pressing the up button inside as fast as she could.

Once they were going up, Maura loosened her grip on Jane and then let go. She looked at Jane's worried face and realised she was getting too publicly upset. She composed herself. Brushed some of her blonde curls out of her face and smoothed non-existent creases from her skirt.

"Nothing, I am fine." Maura replied as coolly as she could.

"You're about to get a serious case of hives Doctor Isles…" Jane said with a smile. "No seriously what's up? Did Officer Reid upset you?"

Maura froze. She looked at Jane quickly and caught her eye. _What did Jane know about Nate? Oh god. _She thought. "What do you know about him?" She said cautiously but the shock still prominent in her voice.

"Whoa, calm down I just met him…nothing, I hardly know the guy."

"Okay." Maura replied her adrenaline levels going back down again.

"Maura, talk to me." Jane said with a serious voice.

Suddenly the elevator reached their floor and Maura stepped out quickly, avoiding Jane's question.

"Angela! How are you?" Maura said to the older woman waiting as if she hadn't seen her in weeks.

"I'm good Maura, how are you?" Angela said a bit bewildered by the loud greeting. Jane didn't have time to pry further as Cavanaugh shouted her name.

"Rizzoli." Cavanaugh shouted from his office. "Come in here I need to talk to you."

"Yes sir?" She said while reluctantly entering his office. This never seemed to be a good thing.

"I wanted to let you know that the Gang Unit think that the three cases we're working all appear to be related. Maybe even a triple homicide and the three murders seem to connect with Paddy Doyle and his gang. I thought I would warn you. You seem to have quite a personal relationship regarding Dr Isles and Paddy Doyle."

She swallowed hard, digesting the information. "Sir, have you told Dr. Isles yet?"

"No and I'm not going to."

"What? Why? It's her business, she deserves to know." Jane replied, her anger taking over her.

"Because it's my call and I say no."

"That's crazy!" Jane shouted.

"Pipe down Rizzoli, It's my decision. You're not to say a word." Cavanaugh responded confidently.

Jane gave him a long hard glare before leaving his office. Her mood was going vastly downhill.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Okay I'm warning you know. There's gonna be a lot of sadness and anger in this chapter. I know you guys hate it when they fight but this has to be done to continue with this story. Don't worry this is only short term and rizzles is coming in the near future! Please leave plenty of reviews, I really appreciate them and please make sure your criticism is constructive. Thanks for reading and Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **JT and Tess G but you all know that.

* * *

Jane almost stumbled out from Cavanaugh's office feeling worried and a bit confused. She couldn't lie to her best friend. She'd done it before and things never ended well. Secrets never ended well. Jane knew that.

She walked through the dimly lit precinct and towards her mother and Maura waiting in the hall. It was late and Frost and Korsak had gone home, along with most of the other detectives and officers. There were just a couple of lamps left on at the edges of the room. It was nice at night. It was quiet and peaceful. All she could hear at those times were far away traffic buzzing and cops quietly mumbling outside.

She had reached her mother and Maura. Angela immediately began trying to read her daughters face for answers.

"What was that about?" Her mother asked questioning.

"Nothing important Ma, he was just trying to make me take some time off." Jane lied effortlessly. She could see Maura also examining her facial expressions. She was trying to tell if she was lying or not. Maura had seemed to come to the verdict that she was and narrowed her eyes to stare at Jane. As soon as Angela began walking down the hall and was out of earshot, Jane leaned towards Maura's ears and whispered;

"You aren't so innocent yourself Maura." Before continuing to walk.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" She shouted after her.

"Sleeping around with cops? Is that what you do now?" She turned and replied.

"Jane that is none of you're business." She answered angrily. They arrived outside of the building both with a stern look on their faces as they got into Jane's car. Angela stared at them both from the back seat. She was trying to determine what had happened.

"Are you girls fighting?" Angela asked from behind.

"Um-well, no actually. We are simply voicing our opinions to each other."

"In simpler words, yes Ma." Jane replied while glaring at Maura.

They sat in silence for the rest of the car ride. Jane felt that the silence was eating her alive, yet she did not want to break it. So she simply sat in her seat and continued driving suffering in the uncomfortable quietness and stared at Boston flying past.

She saw all the old buildings and the dark streets. She stared at the dark alleyways with what she thought were dark shadows dancing around inside but she wasn't sure as her mind could have easily being playing tricks on her. Some may think Boston is a rough and scary place but not Jane. She always felt comfortable and happy in Boston, because it was home.

After a good ten minutes of angry silence Angela spoke. She felt a bit like her head was going to be bitten off by either Jane or Maura but she spoke anyway.

"So what are you two fighting about?" She asked cautiously.

"Jane's keeping secrets"

"Maura sleeps with every guy she sees." They both chorused.

"Jane!" Angela shouted from behind them. "Don't say those words about your best friend."

"Oh I'm glad you always take my side Ma." Jane snarled.

"She's not the one being bitchy Jane." Angela replied defending herself.

"Anything else you'd like to say Maura? You might as well. My mother defends you like a Pit-bull." Jane commented snidely.

"That is not true Jane; she defends you all the time." Maura replied not taking her eyes away from the window.

"Yeah, like now for instance." Jane replied sarcastically.

"Stop it Janie." Her mother replied, her irritation showing in her tone.

They sat in silence for another five minutes until they had reached Maura's home. Once parked they all hesitated for about 30 seconds before anybody moved. Angela got out of the car first and stomped into the guest house without another word.

"I am quite hurt by your comment about my sexual encounters you said earlier Jane." Maura said looking at her deep in the eyes. Jane felt like Maura was looking into her soul. Only Maura did that.

"Well I'm not too pleased about the secret keeping remark either." Jane said like a stuck up child. She said the words but got quieter towards the end of the sentence as she knew her words weren't true. Jane was keeping secrets.

"Yes but that is obviously true. You are keeping at least one secret Jane, probably even more. I can tell."

"Oh someone better give you a medal." Jane replied.

"So you're not denying it?" Maura answered. She could see a hidden fear in Jane's eyes and wanted to know the source.

"I didn't say that. You didn't deny what I said about Officer Reid."

"Because I was going to talk to you about that."

"What do you mean?"

"Will you come inside?" Maura asked looking around at Jane's cramped car.

"I guess." They walked slowly up to Maura's front door and entered after Maura had unlocked it. Maura bent down to unzip her tall boots and Jane waited behind her. After she had removed her boots she turned around and stared deep into Jane's eyes. She saw it again. _That pain. What was that? What was she hiding in those big brown eyes?_

"Jane why are you so sad?" Maura blurted out.

"It's just a small argument Maura, I'm not exactly bawling my eyes out." Jane said trying to brush off her question.

"Jane stop being sarcastic for a second and tell me what you're thinking."

Jane thought.

_Simply that I'm in love with you. You're the most stunning human being I've ever seen, I'm sick to death hearing about your sexual encounters with non important men. It's so easy for them. They walk into your life, flirt a little, he seems nice and you sleep together. Then you never see him again. It's so damn easy for what is almost a complete stranger to have sex with you. Yet I've been in love with you for nearly three years and I never have or will have a chance. I'm so damn jealous. And for that I hate you._

I don't know, I'm not really thinking about anything." Jane lied sadly.

"Well if you're not going to open up to me, then it's your decision. Fine, but I need to tell you something and I need your support. I'm scared Jane." Maura walked into the living room, Jane following behind her.

"What's the matter?" Jane replied.

"Jane. I'm late." Maura said worriedly.

"Please tell me you're going out somewhere and you're not on time. Please don't be saying what I think you mean." Jane said nervously.

"No, my period is 1 month late Jane. I went to the doctor after taking several tests and he confirmed my theory. I'm pregnant Jane." Maura said with tears brimming in her eyes. She didn't know whether she was feeling happy or sad.

"No-Maur, no. It can't-no. What?" Jane replied in absolute shock. "Who?"

"Nathan Reid." Maura responded.

"The creepy Officer?" Jane replied.

"He's not creepy, Nate's lovely." Maura fought.

"Oh so he's 'Nate' now. Is this before or after he knocked you up?" Jane said harshly.

"It was a one time thing, We used… protection I honestly don't know how it happened." Maura said.

"How could you be so stupid?!" Jane screamed.

"It wasn't exactly my fault!" Maura shouted back, tears rolling down her flushed cheeks.

"Oh so you just slipped and had sex with him by accident?" Jane shouted.

"I thought you would support me, Why are you so mad?" Maura paced around the living room with her hands on her forehead.

"Because you sleep with random guys constantly. You're supposed to be a genius so why do you do such dumb things?"

"It's not a dumb thing. It's not constantly. How rude of you to say that."

"Oh I'm so sorry if I miscalculated your humongous sex drive."

"You sleep with Casey constantly. You know you're just his booty-call. Think about it. When has he ever actually cared about you? You're just being used because you're so stupid." Maura screamed. Jane gasped. Maura couldn't believe she had said that. It was so horrible but Jane was just being so mean.

"I can't believe you said that." Jane shouted back. Her eyes were watering too now. She was stunned. It had felt like a hard blow to the chest. "Do you really think that? Does everybody say that about me?" The hurt was becoming too much.

"No-I- don't know." Maura stuttered.

"How can you not know? You're a so called genius Maura."

"You're not so perfect yourself Jane." She shouted back feeling almost happy with herself on the inside because she had managed to return that insult although she was still feeling devastated on the outside.

"So what have I done now?" Jane shouted back "Apart from make myself look stupid, let someone I love use me as a 'view by others' booty call and lie all the time? How am I an even worse human being than I already appear?" Jane said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"That's not what I meant."

"I believe that is what you said."

"Fine. I'll tell you." Maura said while looking for anywhere to look as long as it was away from Jane's large brown eyes.

"You keep secrets which you think make you less vulnerable but they don't Jane. They don't. I watch everyday as they tear you apart from the inside out. I can see the hurt in your eyes, in the deep dark pit of your eyes it's like I can see all of your sadness and fear. I hate that you won't tell me and talk to me about those things. I just told you about the most terrifying thing happening in my life and the first thing you did was be nasty Jane. That is why you're not so perfect yourself."

"Well if I'm such a crap friend why are you even friends with me?" Jane said while walking closer to Maura. She wanted to hear what she said.

"Because I love you, you're my best friend and I care about you Jane."

"If I told you how I felt you would hate me Maura."

"Try me."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because it hurts too much." Jane looked at the clock, half past one. How had they been arguing for nearly 3 hours? Maura saw Jane's confusion.

"Adrenaline makes time feel faster."

"Bye Maura, I've upset you enough, I'm not going to tell you what I'm thinking and upset you more." Maura walked closer to Jane and looked into her eyes.

"You're too stubborn Jane, it actually damages you sometimes." She said.

"I really should go. We're working tomorrow I have got to get up early. It's really late. Too much has been said already." Jane broke their stare and walked towards the front door. "Congratulations on your pregnancy, I'm truly happy for you." Jane said.

"Don't lie." Maura whispered to herself as Jane slammed the door. Once she was outside Jane put her back against Maura's front door and slid down. She sat and just cried. It was as simple as that. She just cried. Friendships hurt. Jane had learnt that many times the hard way. After five minutes or so of sitting on the stone step she was disrupted.

Her mother unlocked the guest house door and stepped out. She was wearing a pink dressing gown and slippers. Her hair was in a loose ponytail. She looked tired.

"Janie! Have you two been fighting for all of this time?" Her mother said loudly.

"Just drop it Ma." Jane said while getting up and walking towards her car. She sniffed, wiped her nose and brushed her blazer sleeve against her puffy, wet eyes. She unlocked her car door and stepped inside. She took one last look at her bewildered mother before reversing out of the drive and driving away.

Angela stood there frozen. How did her two favourite girls manage to tear each other apart so easily?


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm going on holiday for the next four days so I'm not going to be able to publish anymore chapters until I'm back. So considering you'll miss your next post I thought I would give you it now (I spoil you)! So I hope you enjoy! As I always say leave me reviews! Honestly I love them! Tell me what you think! Also you can private message me also if you have any concerns regarding the story. So here's chapter 3. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: JT and TG (I'm getting lazier and lazier at writing their names...)**

* * *

It was Thursday morning, Jane walked into the precinct with dark rings below her eyes. She had had a sleepless night after what had happened.

"Hey Jane, you look like death warmed up." Frost muttered with a smile as Jane sat down.

"Thanks, you look great yourself." Jane smiled.

"You two need to get of your asses and get to work; we've got a case to solve." Korsak ordered with a grin.

"Not before coffee." Jane replied while strolling towards the elevator. "Frost, the usual?"

"There's only one type so…sure." Frost smiled.

Detective Korsak let out a hearty chuckle.

Jane scowled at the pair before getting into the elevator.

"Where are you going? I thought you were getting coffee." Korsak shouted from across the room.

"I need to ask Maura a question." She replied before pressing the Ground floor button inside the elevator.

"What's up with her?" Frost asked his colleague.

"Angela told me Jane and Dr. Isles had a pretty explosive fight last night." Vince Korsak replied.

"Oh. Again? Why do girls fight so badly? They are so clever with their words. They should just solve fights like guys. A few punches and everything is over. Simple, friends again."

"Yeah but I can imagine the world being absolute chaos if girls settled everything with fist fights. They have maturity. Something us guys take a bit too long to develop." Korsak responded with a light chuckle.

"I guess so" Frost smiled back. "Do you know what they were fighting about?"

"Angela said she couldn't tell what they were saying from the guest house but they were yelling for half the night."

Frost nodded not really sure how to respond and walked over towards the photograph evidence board.

* * *

The journey was short and Jane stepped out nervously. She saw Susie Chang hovering in the hallway outside of Maura's office. She seemed to mirror Jane's nervous expression.

"Is everything okay Susie? Jane asked feeling puzzled.

"Um, well no actually. Dr Isles seems to be experiences some pretty severe grumpiness. She came in today in a foul mood, She seemed to have snapped at each intern in turn.

"Oh." Jane replied. She wandered if Maura had had as little sleep as her?

"She's causing quite a bit of gossip actually. I was about to ask her a question about a victim in the morgue but now I'm having second thoughts."

"It's my fault actually. I should probably go and speak to her. Is she really that mad?"

"She was but she's been quiet in her office for quite some time now."

"Oh." Was all Jane managed to reply. "Um actually I think I'll let the dust settle a bit. I'll come down later. Thanks Susie."

"Okay detective, I think I'll ask one of her supervisors the question. She obviously needs some time to herself."

"I agree."

They both walked back down the hall. Jane turned around and pressed the up button and Susie went into the evidence examination room.

Jane arrived upstairs and went into the café. Her mother was leaning on her counter talking to Frankie. She couldn't quite make out what they were saying but she heard her name at least twice and Maura's.

"I'd hate to break up your little gossip-fest about me and Maura but I'd like two coffees please Ma."

"Oh Janie. Hi." Angie replied. The awkwardness was showing in her voice. "We were just-"

"Don't try and lie Ma. I know you were talking about us and you are no better either Frankie." She said while looking at her younger brother.

"Sorry Jane. It's hard not to though. Things sounded really awful last night, Ma is really worried." Frankie responded. Angela nodded in confirmation while turning around to make the first pot of coffee for the day.

A few minutes passed and Angela carried the large pot out from the counter and across the café. She put it down on a table along with a large number of Styrofoam cups.

"Thanks ma." She said while pouring two cups. "I gotta go, case to solve."

"Janie?"

"Yes ma?"

"You will talk to her wont you?"

"Eventually ma. It's not just up to me though." Jane replied with a sigh while leaving the café.

Jane wandered in looking dazed. She was remembering her fight and visualising Maura's expressions: Hurt, anger, fear, confusion, anger again and then loss. The last one of Maura's expressions upset her the most. She had looked so… broken.

"Jane, come and look at this case with us, Get your mind away from things. Things will get better." Barry said to her with a kind tone. She sighed about the fact that she had been in work for less than 20 minutes and most of the department knew about her and Maura's fight although she took comfort from his words.

"Thanks Frost." She said giving him a small smile. She knew that she always took his kindness for granted. She didn't often express her fondness for her partner but she knew he knew. Silent words speak louder than loud ones.

He paused, returning her smile.

Korsak stood staring at the images of the crime scene before speaking.

"These victims were picked up last week. They were all found in alleyways within a two mile radius. All three murders don't look like they've been planned much. All have been hit by something hard on the head. We don't have the official autopsy report but I think that it's safe to say from the images that they all have been hit by something very hard."

"All the attacks are close by. There are a lot of apartments near that area. That area is mostly students right? Then how come our victims are so much older? They are obviously not eighteen." Jane walked closer to the photograph evidence board and stared at the crime scene photos.

All the victims had their faces down to the ground and all the head wounds were covered with large amounts of hair.

_How on earth could this be linked to Doyle's gang_? She thought to herself.

"Right. So we've got three murders, two males both aged 42. They both appeared to have broken legs and broken wrists, we'll know more when we receive the full autopsy report.

"What about the other victim?"

We also have a female also aged 42 she appeared to have a broken leg also but no wrist injury. I think we got ourselves a serial killer. We better get started."

"No-that doesn't make sense." Jane answered.

"What is it Jane?" Korsak asked intrigued.

"This is not Doyle. He's so wrong." She said before running into Cavanaugh's office without hesitation.

"Rizzoli! What the hell are you doing? I'm busy!" Cavanaugh shouted, a phone to his ear.

"It's not Doyle! It's not Doyle!" She shouted.

"Rizzoli, What are you talking about?"

"Women or children. He said he would never hurt women or children. It's his own little rule. The victim's a woman. Also all victims are aged 42, this is not his M.O, and this is quite obviously a serial killer". She said not quite shouting anymore but her voice still slightly louder than usual.

"Um, I got to go." Cavanaugh said to the person on the phone. "Are you sure about this detective?"

"Yes, it's obvious."

"I'm going to give the gang unit a call, please give me some privacy detective but good job. If you're right then this is a really good call Rizzoli."

"Thanks sir." She said, ignoring his doubt and just accepting the compliment. She turned around and walked back into the precinct. She smiled feeling quite happy for herself and also for Maura.

_Maura_. She didn't even want to think about their fight, it was stupid really. They were both just so mad. She suddenly felt guilty. Her shouting wouldn't have made anything any better, it would have just make Maura feel terrible.

She was still extremely mad but she needed to make things right.

She went and sat back down at her desk.

"Care for an explanation?" Frost asked intrigued.

"It's not important. Cavanaugh had a hunch and he was extremely wrong. That's all." Jane said confidently.

"Oh right, shall we carry on?" Frost replied.

As if on cue Maura Isles walked into the precinct. She walked confidently although she looked just as exhausted as Jane. She was wearing an emerald green dress the hugged her body perfectly. She was carrying the autopsy reports.

She walked slowly into the room facing detective Frost but she turned her head and caught Jane's eye.

They stared at each other with immense sadness for what felt like eternity. Frost looked at them both. He had never really seen Jane looking this sad. When Jane felt like she was about to cry she just couldn't take It anymore. Maura's face just destroyed her. Jane was always protective over Maura and she never wanted Maura to ever make that face but she did. And Jane had caused it.

Jane got up put her hands on her head and walked out of the precinct. She wasn't going to cry in front of her colleagues. She wasn't.

Maura watched as Jane left. Maura was feeling worse and worse inside. She stared into space for a couple of minutes trying to process everything but Frost broke her thought.

"Maura, you guys will make up soon. You shouldn't let it upset you too much." He said comfortingly.

"This is not a small fight. I'm not so sure, but thank you detective Frost.

I have the autopsy reports on the three victims. I noticed that all three victims have abrasions on their lower talocrural region." After watching Frost and Korsak's confused expressions she simplified her answer. "Their ankles."

"Okay, do you know what could have caused that?" Frost asked.

"Yes. It would appear that the victims had been dragged and that the alleyways they were in are not the primary crime scenes. They could all share the same crime scene. Considering it's a possible triple homicide.

"Then that is the scene that we need to find."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey, thanks for being patient! I went on holiday for a couple of days but I just wrote a chapter in like the past hour! It hasn't been checked for mistakes so I apologize in advance! I'm surprised how many follows it has, It might not appear as many to some people bu I've been blown away. So thanks if you're staying It's going to have an awesome ending I know that much also I actually have a plan for the case that I had begun so I'm going to add a bit of a storyline with that as well! Anyway I'll shut up now. Enjoy! Reviews always helpful! **

**Disclaimer: JT & TG**

* * *

Maura left the precinct trying her best to hold it together. Every single action Jane said or did hit her like a hard blow. It always felt tight in her chest or stomach. Maura put the back of her hand on her forehead for a few seconds then brought it down. Her head felt hot but it was very warm and anger did tend to have that effect on her.

_Does everybody feel this sad when they fall out with friends? I know that mine and Jane's friendship is a little odd but am I supposed to feel this heartbroken? It's not like she is my girlfriend. Why am I acting like this? Why is she acting like this? We're not a couple. We're not in love. We're just close friends. Well I think so, even though we are a bit more intimate than most people._

_ I think that's just our personalities, it can't be anything more. I don't feel attracted to women when they walk past like guys are so I don't think I like girls. It's just there's always been something different about Jane. I'm different around her. I feel different around her than other women. I feel so safe and loved. I have gotten more love from Jane than I have ever had from any of my other relationships. I mean there was Garret. He loved me but not like Jane. Why am I comparing Jane to my relationships? I've never had a girlfriend. Do I want Jane to be my girlfriend? I don't understand. Do I like Jane? What would be the point talking about it to Jane. I don't think I would be able to handle my heart being beaten up anymore, Girlfriend or just friend. _

Maura had been staring into space for over five minutes and Angela had been watching her. Angela hated to see Maura upset. It was one thing seeing her daughter upset but when Maura was upset everybody was.

"Maura, honey." Angela said while walking closer. Maura gave her a sad smile.

"Hey Angela."

"Please don't look so sad, you break my heart Maura."

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you." Maura replied quickly.

"Don't apologize for being sad Maura. Are you upset because of Janie?"

"Yes. And other things."

"Is there anything you'd like to talk about?"

"Yes but I do not think that Jane would appreciate that."

"She's devastated too Maura. You two girls need to make up."

"How can we? She hates me. I walked into the precinct today and she looked at me for a really long time and left. She walked out Angela, because of me. She hasn't come back yet and that was at least half an hour ago." Maura responded.

"She did that? She doesn't do things like that. She's not usually quiet when she's upset she usually takes it out on anybody who will listen for long enough. We all know that." Angela responded with a smile towards the end. "But this is different Maura. She won't let me near her. Ever since last night, she has had that whole 'don't let people see me vulnerable' thing that she does. So I thing she may be a bit mad with me too." Angela concerned.

"Wait. What happened with you two last night?" Maura asked.

"You guys had been shouting for a really long time and then it went quiet. I heard an odd noise so a few minutes later I went outside to go and check it out. Jane was there. She was sitting on your doorstep looking so sad Maura. Her eyes were red and she had obviously been crying. She immediately put up her defences and walked as fast as she could to her car. She stared at me once more before driving away." Angela said with a troubled expression on her face. "I haven't seen her that sad in years Maura."

"I am so sorry I upset her Angela."

"No don't apologize. I don't love you any less and I try to take your sides equally. You're part of the family Maura. I never realised until now but I treat you exactly the same as if you were one of my kids. My sibling rivalry rule is; I love you both and I don't take sides if you're both equally as upset. I can't imagine the Rizzoli's without you Maura." Angela said looking at Maura with a serious expression. "Come here." Maura stepped closer and then into Angela's warm hug. She really needed that. She needed to know that she was loved and that someone still cared.

"Thank you Angela." Was all Maura managed to say.

"Anytime honey." Angela replied with a smile and a pat to Maura's shoulder. "I really must go. Stanley is going to kill me! You take care of yourself Maura. I'm here if you need me but you must make up with Jane. She wants to, you know." Angela replied over her shoulder while walking back to the café.

"She does?"

Maura said far too quietly for anyone else to hear other than herself.

* * *

Maura had a lot of work to do. She had to write up autopsy reports for 2 natural deaths, she had to examine a substance she found in the second victims stomach contents, She had three more autopsies that needed to be performed from victims that had 'suspicious deaths', she needed to talk to Susie Chang regarding some evidence that Susie had been processing, she needed to call Nate again and most of all she needed to speak to Jane.

Maura was sat at her desk in her office. She had all the work that she needed to complete sprawled across the desk in front of her. She wanted to text Jane but she felt that if Jane had the option to simply not reply then she would probably take it. She decided to take the risk though.

'**We need to talk about things. I don't care if you don't tell me all of your secrets but I miss you Jane. –M'. **

Maura texted. She felt nerves buzzing up and down through her body. The panic she felt that Jane wouldn't reply was nearly overwhelming her.

Jane replied almost immediately. She had obviously been staring at her phone.

'**I agree. My apartment after work? We're not allowed to shout. It only makes things worse. I would like a calm and collected discussion. What do you think?-J'**

**'Sounds Good. Can I go home first? I need to feed Bass. I'll be over after half an hour?-M' **

Maura replied. She tapped her nails on her desk while she waited for a reply.

'**Yeah sure, it will be quite late by then so do you want to pick up some take-out on the way there?-J' **

**'Yes of course. Your mother will be proud.-M' **

**'She will. As long as we make up at some point.-J'**

**'We will Jane. We're too close not too-M'**

**'I know Maura.-J'**

**"Why did you leave today?-M"**

**"It breaks my heart that you're mad at me Maura."**

**"Me too."**

**"I wish I could snap my fingers and everything would be perfect with us again but there's a lot we need to talk about."**

**"I agree, will you tell me what's bothering you tonight?"**

**"Y" "e" "s." **Jane typed slowly. A nervous shiver ran through her spine.

**"Don't be so scared, I'm here.-M"**

**"I know. –J"**

**'I'll see you tonight. –M'**

**'Bye. –J'**

Maura felt a huge weight lift from her shoulders. Her best friend didn't hate her. She wanted to make up. Angela had said she was there for her and she had found a missing document. Today was turning into a good day!

With a light knock on the door, Susie entered Maura's office.

"Hello doctor Isles." Susie said cautiously, she wasn't sure what kind of mood Maura was going to be in. She had been very up and down lately.

"Hello Susie, how can I help you?" Maura said pleasantly.

"Um well- I received the results about the fibre you found on the victims Jacket. It's a poly-blend. It does not belong to the victim and has traces of blood on it. The blood matches the DNA profile for the second victim. Not the victim that the fibre came from." Susie said.

"That means that this is definitely at least a double homicide. We might only have one killer. I'll just send the results up to detective Korsak now. Thanks Susie you have been very useful." Maura replied while beaming.

"You're welcome Dr Isles. May I ask you a question?" Susie asked.

"Certainly. Shoot."

"Will Officer Reid be coming down here regularly?" Susie asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe. It depends on a lot of things." Maura replied struggling to get her words out properly.

"I see."

"Is there anything else Susie?"

"No. Thank you Dr Isles."

"You can call me Maura you know." Maura said with a smile.

"Is it professional?"

"We don't need to be professional we're friends."

"We- we are?" Susie replied feeling shocked.

"Yes of course. Now I really must get on with these autopsy reports."

"Of course. Dr Isle-Maura." Susie said with a nervous smile as she left the office. Susie was confused. She knew they were friendly acquaintances but friends? She idolised Maura but she never imaged they would be friends. This was a big break through.

Susie smiled at herself before walking back into the evidence examination lab. She still needed to examine the victim's clothing and then package them to be sent to evidence downstairs.

* * *

Jane had run away more than an hour ago. _What will Frost and Korsak think? Will they think I was immature? Oh no. I hope not. Why did Maura decide to text me? What am I going to say tonight? Do I tell her how I feel? Shit. What am I going to do?_

Jane was sitting outside of the BPD on a step. She was drinking a coffee from the café. It was 3'o'clock, not even her lunch brake. _Shit. Cavanaugh's going to kill me. I can't be bothered with his lectures today. I am a grown adult I shouldn't get shouted at. That's what they tell you._ Seeing Maura had really taken her by surprise. Although she worked there and that was an obvious reason to see someone it still took her by surprise.

Maura had stared at her again. _She was more than five metres away how did she manage to look straight into my soul? Again. _All the pain from their argument had come back at that moment and it had hit Jane hard. She was actually going to cry. Her eyes had watered and everything.

Although Jane had done it a lot lately; Crying was not a regular thing for Jane. She liked to show herself as strong and powerful and trustworthy. How could she be those things if her colleagues saw her being weak and vulnerable? Crying because of an argument with the medical examiner. _That's not someone you would trust with your life. They would think I was weak. Soft. That's not something you can be in a police force._

There were a few other things she hadn't told Maura. Maybe she should say those things as well? Like even though the triple homicide had been passed as not Paddy's doing; The BPD had men watching Doyle's every move and also monitoring communication between Maura and Doyle. Jane had fought that it was pointless because Maura never even spoke to Paddy but they went ahead anyway saying that it would 'Benefit the case if we do make charges against Doyle for various murders'. It was still none of their business. They had no right to monitor Maura. She was one of their own; it felt like betrayal to Jane. They shouldn't have the right to inspect their own people like criminals.

After some more time for Jane's thoughts to buzz around her brain, Jane decided to go back inside. She was actually happy she went outside. She needed that time. A lot had happened in the past few days and she needed time to catch up to the pace. She felt better by putting her life on pause for forty five minutes just to think. She thought she probably needed a bit more time but she knew she was pushing her luck as I was.

She walked back into the station and up the elevator. She walked back into the precinct waiting to be pounded by Cavanaugh or Korsak or both. But a truly strange thing happened, neither pounded her.

Korsak gave her a warm smile and Cavanaugh walked up to her slowly before saying:

"Well done for taking the time out you needed good job Rizzoli." He said with almost a smile. Jane felt utterly stunned. What had happened to her work place? When had everyone become so friendly? While feeling totally overwhelmed with this level of affection she sat down at her desk. She looked up and Frost gave her a cheeky smile and a wink.

Since when had her colleagues and boss been nice to her for disappearing unprofessionally during a busy case with no justification?

Everyone was being kind. She was seeing Maura tonight. Maybe things were going to be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey! Here's the next chapter, I'm actually really excited about this story it's so much fun to write! If you don't already write fanfictions then I strongly recommend it, although it can be difficult it is actually really rewarding! Thanks for reading so far and I hope you enjoy. Also if you're getting restless, don't worry Rizzles will be soon;) always reviews extremely welcome. **

**Disclaimer: Jt+TG**

* * *

It was seven in the evening and Jane and Maura had just left work. Jane was sat in her car outside of her apartment block.

_Maura's gonna be here in less than half an hour. What the hell am I going to say. I'm not ready to tell her how I feel. I could never do that to her. She's so confused about everything going on… Officer Reid. The baby. Me. _

_No. I can't do this to her. I can't upset her anymore. Every time I speak to her I feel like I have physically hurt her. I feel like I have punched her in the face and that she is hurting because of me. It's true. She is. _

Jane's knees were shaking in her seat. She was genuinely petrified. So much was at stake here. She needed to just do this. She needed to stop over thinking and just turn all of her doubts off for at least the next few hours. She needed to tell Maura what was slicing her up from the inside. Maybe if she told her it would stop. But she didn't feel ready.

Jane got out of the car and walked to her apartment block. She walked up the block's neglected staircase and stood at her doorstep. Why was she finding this so hard? It was her best friend. It was Maura. Maura made everything okay and she would do the same about this too. If Jane ever told her…

Jane stepped into her apartment and kicked off her boots. She went into her bedroom and loosened her belt letting her trousers drop to the floor.

She took off her t shirt and vest so she was just standing in her underwear. What was she going to wear? Jane knew perfectly well that she had absolutely nothing adequate for Maura.

Then again no clothing would _ever_ be adequate to impress Maura. Even the most expensive Prada Jeans or Chanel dress wouldn't be special enough to compare to Maura.

Jane rooted through her sparse wardrobe and managed to find a pair of yoga pants. Maura didn't care what she wore, she reminded herself.

If she liked Jane in yoga pants before then she still wouldn't mind them now. Jane carried on rooting and managed to find an old BPD T-shirt. As much as she hated to admit it, Jane really needed to go shopping and actually buy some nice clothes.

Jane quickly brushed her crazy curls and tamed them into a ponytail before she heard a knock at the door. Her heart missed a beat. She was early.

Why was she feeling so nervous? She just didn't understand.

She walked reluctantly towards the door whilst wiping her sweaty palms down her sides.

She opened the door to see Maura in a stunning blue dress with stylish ruffles on her torso area. She looked Beautiful.

"Hey." Jane said, trying to hold back her firework like reaction going off in her head.

"Hey." Maura said.

Jane moved back slightly and let Maura into her apartment. It was reasonably clean, as expected. Maura carried the Chinese takeout into the kitchen and put it down on the counter.

After putting it down she paused for a minute before saying: "Why were you so furious yesterday when you found out that I'm pregnant?

Yes it's not with the right person or the right circumstances but it is me Jane.

I just kind of thought you would be supportive." Maura said with genuine curiosity.

"Maura. I'm sorry. I'm just not that happy at the moment so I'm kinda being horrible to everyone. But that's no excuse."

"Why are you unhappy?" Maura said sadly. Jane turned her back to Maura and paced around her nearly unlit living room.

"It's difficult Maura."

"I'm sorry about what I said about Casey, it's not true and It's one of the worst thing I've ever said. I have not stopped regretting that since the moment I said it." Maura said sincerely. She walked over towards Jane and grabbed her fidgeting hands and held them tight. She guided Jane and they sat down with her on the couch.

Jane shook her head. "It's true though, even if it did hurt to hear it." Jane responded, her voice merely louder than a whisper.

"I only said it to hurt you. He cares about you Jane, you shouldn't have listened to me. Not when I was like that."

Maura let go of Jane's hands and placed her own hands on her lap.

"I can't believe you're pregnant."

"Neither can I, I'm scared Jane."

"Why are you scared, you're great with that kind of stuff." Jane said with a nod.

"I think pregnancy, childbirth and parenting is a bit of a broad subject to be great at Jane." Maura replied with a half smile.

"You'll learn quickly and me, Ma, Frankie, Tommy, Lydia and Nathan will all help you parent that baby and between us I think we'll do pretty great!" Jane said with much enthusiasm, even though she felt a little doubtful.

"Thank you, that means a lot." Maura said feeling equally as doubtful. Maura shuffled on the couch before glancing longingly at the counter. "The food will be getting cold, shall we eat some?"

"Yeah sure, I'm starving." Jane said whilst getting up from the couch.

Jane opened the take-out box and poured the contents onto two plates. She sat down at the counter and Maura sat opposite her. This was their usual little dinner spot, Jane liked that.

"Your mother mentioned something today."

"Oh dear. What did she say?"

"She thinks you may be mad with her."

"Why?" Jane asked with a mouthful of noodles.

"She that she found you crying on my doorstep and you drove away."

"Yes but why does she think I'm angry with her?"

"I don't know, she said something about you hating to be vulnerable and that she hasn't seen you upset in a long time."

"She shouldn't have said that." Jane said angrily.

"I'm worried about you Jane. Why were you crying on my doorstep? You never cry in public."

"I wouldn't really call your doorstep in the middle of the night 'public' Maura. And she really shouldn't have said that."

"I know but she cares for you Jane, she gets terribly worried about you and Frankie. Especially because both of you have had your fair share of near misses."

"I know. She is right, I haven't really been myself lately but she just drives me insane sometimes with her gossiping and her affection and her discussing of me with others all of the time!"

"She's your mother, it's what she is supposed to be doing."

Maura swallowed a mouthful of noodles before going into deep thought. She seemed to be doing this a lot lately.

_Why does she change the subject whenever I ask? I know we fought; but I love her like family. Probably more than family. I feel so distant from her. It's like she's put up brick walls around her emotions, I just want to take away her consistent frown._

"What are you thinking about?" Jane asked, noticing Maura's long stare at a non-exciting part of the plain wall.

"You."

"What do you mean?"

"It just hurts that you wont tell me what's going on."

"I've said it before, I can't hurt you anymore. It's better off if you just forget it." Jane's brown eyes were huge and full of depth. She looked like a baby Labrador with glistening puppy dog-eyes begging for food.

"How can I forget it? It's here everyday. I can see it in your eyes and I can see how much whatever it is, is hurting you. I'm scared you will become depressed."

"I'm not going to become depressed Maura." Jane shrugged. She couldn't reply properly without upsetting Maura but the secret she had kept easily for so long, was becoming so close to the surface that it felt overwhelming.

The worst part was the confusion. She was attracted to guys, definitely but not like how she was attracted to Maura.

Every time she saw Maura she had to just fight the urge of just ripping her clothes off, then and there. What annoyed her most was that Maura looked stunning in everything. No matter what she wore, she looked beautiful.

_How do you tell your best friend that you're in love with them without tearing their life apart and probably losing their friendship in the first place? You don't._

Maura leaned forward and cupped her hand around Jane's cheek. Jane felt her whole body temperature rise and hoped that Maura wouldn't feel it underneath her hand..

"Please Jane, if you won't talk to me. At least let me hold you. I just want to hold you so tight that all the bad things between us just go away and I want you to do the same for me." It was what Maura wanted but she felt slightly strange for saying it.

She wanted to hold Jane so tight that she couldn't breathe.

She wanted to cuddle up to her and watch Rom-Com's together on the couch under a warm blanket.

She wanted to drink hot chocolate with her on a winters evening.

She wanted to kiss her so meaningfully that it made both of their libido's go through the roof.

But most of all, She just wanted Jane.

Jane got up, moved around the counter and hugged Maura tightly. She rested her head into Maura's sweet smelling curls and just enjoyed the embrace. Enjoyed the love that was behind that hug, just enjoyed Maura.

* * *

After sitting on the couch drinking coffee and making small talk for a few hours (they had realised their deep conversations weren't going anywhere) both Jane and Maura were exhausted.

It had been a 9 hour day of work for each of them and their talk earlier had actually been tiring for Jane. She felt like her desire and restraint drained her energy as well. That's why she wished she did not have them as well as the other reasons also.

The clock above Jane's television read twenty past eleven.

"Oh my god." Jane said while glancing up at the clock. "How did it get so late?"

"I guess we must have lost track of time." Maura responded.

"I thought you didn't guess, Dr Isles?" Jane said with a flirty smile.

Maura gave her a mirrored smile back.

"This is a strange question but, do you want to watch a film?" Maura asked nervously.

"Yeah sure, I'm not really tired." She lied. "What do you want to watch? I don't have many films." Jane replied hesitantly. "I have the new Avengers, fast & furious 5, Shrek 2 and Devil wears Prada." Jane continued while leaning over to look at the small shelf by her TV.

The rest of the shelf was filled with various other Cd's and old play station games she used to play with her brothers.

"Devil wears Prada sounds great. I love how Anne Hathaway portrays her character. It is truly touching. Especially towards the end, I also admire Meryl Streep's work."

"And here I was thinking that you just wanted to watch it for the clothes." Jane said with a smile. She put the dvd into the player compartment of her television and pressed play.

She grabbed a blanket from behind the sofa and sat next to Maura. There was very little space between them and even that was only filled with warmth of the blanket.

Maura could not believe her luck. To think that two days ago they had been screaming at each other well into the early hours of the night and now that one of her most desired dreams had come true. Maura didn't believe in luck but if she did…

After an hour or so of the film Jane could barely keep her eyes open, she didn't think it was necessary to mention to Maura that she found these kinds of films extremely boring and that her mother had actually brought this film over and that it wasn't hers.

Jane leaned down and placed her head on Maura's shoulder. Maura smiled and moved the sleepy Jane closer to her as she put her arm around Jane's waist so that they were cuddling tightly. Jane shut her eyes and nestled into Maura's neck.

Maura could not imagine herself ever feeling happier than she did at that precise moment.

She kissed the dark curls on her shoulder before shutting her own eyes and falling into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Hey, here's an interesting chapter... I just want to say that although Nathan is still in the picture it doesn't mean that rizzles is not going to happen. Be patient, honestly within the next four chapters rizzles will definitely have begun! I have to get through the difficult bit first but it's going to be a really sweet story with lots of fluff at the end so you must be patient! :) Enjoy! Reviews always welcome, please make criticism constructive xo**

**Disclaimer: JT & TG**

* * *

Maura woke up and both herself and Jane were in exactly the same position. She could feel her soft breath against her collarbone. Jane had one arm across Maura's stomach and one arm behind Maura's back and her hands connected.

Maura had her arm on Jane's hip keeping her close. She had her other hand free resting on the side of the couch and the woollen blanket was covering both of them.

Maura turned her head and looked at the sleeping form next to her. Jane looked so peaceful. Her dark eyelashes rested on her toned cheeks. Maura had never wanted to kiss Jane more than she did right now.

Suddenly Angela burst into Jane's apartment surprising her.

"Janie you need-" Angela shouted before seeing the sleeping form on the couch. "Maura, hi."

"Hi Angela."

"You two look very cosy." Angela commented nicely.

We watched a movie last night and I think she fell asleep on me." Maura said with a smile.

Jane had woken up to the noise of her mother shouting during her entrance. She decided not to let either of them know she was awake. It was extra hassle to socialise so she just stayed still and listened.

"You girls are friends? That's fantastic.

How come she cuddles you all night like that, yet she won't even let me hug her?" Angela said with a smile. She walked over and sat down at the other end of the couch. She stroked Jane's foot softly.

Jane fought her absolute hardest to not move her foot away from her mother's hand. She absolutely hated people touching her feet.

Maura laughed. "Yes, we had dinner last night and did some talking. We didn't really speak about the really important things but it was enough." Maura said while stroking Jane's hip lightly.

"What do you mean by 'important things'?" Angela asked, worry slightly overthrowing her face.

"Just our friendship and a couple of other little things." Maura said. Maura had lied. _Oh dear_.

"Hives." Jane whispered into Maura's neck with a small smile.

Maura jumped. She hadn't realised Jane had been listening all this time.

"Angela could you possibly fetch me a glass of water from the kitchen? I'm terribly thirsty and I can't get up." Maura said while gesturing at Jane on top of her.

"Yes of course." Angela replied.

Once Jane's mother was out of earshot and distracted enough Maura began to speak.

"Have you been awake this whole time?" Maura whispered while poking Jane in the stomach.

"Yes, shh. I don't want to deal with Ma this early in the morning. Don't tell her I'm awake."

"Jane." Maura said a little too loudly.

"What did you say?" Angela asked curiously from the kitchen.

"Nothing I was just trying to wake up Jane because she is sleeping." Maura said matter-of-factly.

"Because she is sleeping? Real smooth Maura." Jane whispered sarcastically. Maura smiled down at her. Jane had one eye open.

Jane looked around herself and realised that she was practically on Maura's lap.

"Hey, have we been this…close all night?" Jane whispered.

"Yes, I think so. You fell asleep on my shoulder and I must have fallen asleep shortly afterwards." Maura replied gently.

Maura knew that what they were doing was a little past regular friendship. But it still felt right.

It felt so great to snuggle up with Jane, to sleep with her in her arms.

Maura knew that she had extra feelings for Jane that she wasn't supposed to have and also that she thought of Jane in ways that she shouldn't but surprisingly she didn't care. Nothing felt more right than being with Jane like this.

Maura wondered if Jane had ever thought the same thing.

She decided not to ask.

"I have to-" Jane began before Maura squeezed her hip hard.

"Shh." Maura whispered into Jane's hair.

Angela had come back with the glass of water.

"Maura can I ask you a very personal question?" Angela asked randomly while sitting down.

"Yes, okay." Maura replied nervously. She had no idea what Angela might ask.

"Have you ever imagined yourself being in an intimate kind of relationship with Jane? Actually I might as well just ask. Are you?"

Maura gasped. Jane shot up in surprise.

"It's just Frankie and Frost were talking in the café and-"

Maura opened her eyes widely in shock. Jane looked at her mother with total outrage and surprise.

"Ma, Come on Seriously!" Jane shouted.

"Janie I was just asking, I ignore the boys mostly but then yesterday…-and you were both so cuddly today and-"

"What! They have said these things more than once!?" Jane outraged.

"Well yes, they make little comments about you two quite often." Angela replied as if it was the most normal thing ever.

"I can't believe this Ma. What did they say?" Jane replied still furious.

Maura was sat in her seat uncomfortably. She had not prepared for this situation; that was the last thing she had expected to hear. She presumed it would be about her diet or her menstrual cycle or maybe even her mother but she never imagined _that_ question.

"It's just little jokes and things, really nothing Janie."

"Stop calling me that! Tell me what they said."

"I don't know, I just heard yesterday detective Frost said that 'dead bodies weren't the only things that Dr Isles examined. Or something along those lines and Frankie said that you spend a lot of time in the autopsy room and winked a Frost.

I slapped him around the back of the head for that one. I didn't understand some of the others. I was shocked at first Janie but then I came to accept it.

I support you Jane I always thought you might be a lesbian and then you and Maura…" Jane's mother replied.

"Ma! I'm not gay!" Jane shouted. "And what do you mean by 'me and Maura?' "

"I don't know, I always thought you two were just really close, you know best friends and all but the boys they kind of think otherwise." Angela replied nervously.

"I'm not even going to respond to that." Jane replied as though she was stating that they were obviously wrong.

Even though she wasn't so sure.

"They said that?" Maura replied in shock.

Maura wasn't exactly angry, she was just surprised mainly. She didn't think that people saw her and Jane like that.

"I'm going to kill them." Jane shouted while getting up from the couch.

"Janie-" Angela shouted as Jane went into her bedroom to get ready for work.

"I think it's best if we just leave her. You know to cool off a little." Maura said to Jane's stunned mother.

"Yes, yes I agree." Angela replied still feeling a little startled. "I think I'll head to work. Take care Maura." Angela smiled awkwardly as she left.

After thirty minutes of Maura getting ready in the guest room (Maura had found an outfit worth of clothes she had left at Jane's over time) and Jane making no progress in getting ready in her own room, Maura came in and stood in the doorway silently.

Jane was in a deep thought.

_Why hadn't Maura cared? Why hadn't she reacted to what my mother said? I totally freaked out. Oh my god, that's so embarrassing. _

Jane grunted angrily and banged her fists against the mattress. Maura continued to observe her friend like a wild species in a nature reserve.

Jane continued to think about things, she still hadn't noticed Maura's presence.

_If I told my mother about my feelings for Maura then I would probably just get humiliated when she stated a new life with Nathan. There would be no room for me. I would just be the one watching the baby while the two of them drooled over each other all the time. _

Jane let out a sigh. She was feeling so frustrated.

_Within no time she would have forgotten me and begun her new perfect family. She would go and live in some suburban area where she would go to lunch with all the other posh mom's and they would exchange cleaning tips and talk about their precious 'Felix's and Matthew's and Felicity's. _

_Their children would all play together in pristine clothing and all of the husbands would go and play golf together. It would be the perfect little nuclear family._

The Rizzoli's didn't fit into that new perfect life that's about to happen and Jane fwlt that if she told her mother her feelings she was already beginning to humiliate herself when she got left behind.

Everybody would know at Bpd and at home and they would take pity on her and nothing would be the same anymore. She would just be the soft cop that got left behind.

"This is such a mess." Jane muttered to herself.

"What is?" Maura replied from the doorway. Jane jumped.

"Oh god, Maura you startled me." Jane replied. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to see that what your mother said is really bothering you."

"We'll talk at work." Jane simply replied.

She knew she needed to face her fears. She had handled serial killers that had gone out of their way to try and hurt her in the past. She could obviously handle a few simple words with her best friend.

"I would push you more Jane but we're already late as it is." Maura replied.

Maura grabbed Jane's trousers, a green t-shirt and Jane's blazer out of Jane's closet and headed for the door.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked curiously.

"Come on. You can get changed in the car. I'll drive." Maura said with a grin.

"Fine." Jane groaned whilst getting up.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN. Can I just say that I do not appreciate non constructive criticism in reviews, every time someone says a criticism about this story I just sigh and either say "you don''t understand" or "be patient, it's literally next chapter." Because honestly if you're going to criticize on guest then at least make it constructive. I would like to thank everybody who has given this story kind reviews or constructive criticism, I am very grateful and it is much appreciated. Chapter 7. Rizzles next chapter! Enjoy. What are your opinions on Nathan? **

**Disclaimer: JT&TG**

* * *

After a short car journey, Jane and Maura arrived at Boston Police Department. Jane had been thinking a lot in the silent journey to their work place. She had been thinking about how to confront Frost and her brothers.

Jane had had enough time to cool off now and wasn't sure if shouting at them was the best way to go at it.

Maybe she would just tell them to give it a rest. She wasn't really sure what to say to them as they weren't exactly wrong. She just really hated the idea of everybody talking about that the moment she left the room.

Jane and Maura got out of Jane's car and walked up to the front entrance. Jane was about to proceed going in when Maura grabbed her arm.

"Jane, don't be so worried. It doesn't mean anything." Maura said, trying to reassure Jane.

Jane looked at her friend and nodded even though her expression was doubtful, before continuing to walk. They walked up to the lift area in silence before Jane went into the 'up' elevator and Maura went into the 'down'.

Jane thought while she was in the elevator. Maura's words were going round and round in her head.

'_It doesn't mean anything.' _She didn't understand what Maura had meant by that. It could be interpreted a few ways and that confused her.

Did she mean that 'it doesn't matter what they say; we're not lesbians?' Or did she mean 'so what if we were together? Their opinions don't mean anything?' Either way it made Jane's brain go into a tangle.

In both versions Maura's words still said to ignore them. So that is what she would do.

Jane arrived into the precinct and sat down at her desk. She couldn't help but glare at Frost who was sat opposite her.

_'What?_' Frost replied with facial expressions.

"It doesn't matter." Jane said to him quietly.

He nodded before walking over to the photograph evidence board yet again.

"So our three victims are: Harvey Ashford, White male. Alyssa Hayley, African-American and Byron James, another White male and all are aged 42. Other than age I'm not sure about the reason yet."

"Serial killers are criminally insane. The same age is probably enough for a killers M.O." Korsak replied.

"Yes but all three murders look rushed and unplanned. This killer obviously didn't know what they were doing or they would have probably planned a more painful death. This was simply a stabbing. It's quick and not always effective. They would have survived if they had been found earlier." Jane responded.

"We need to find more similarities between these three. That will lead us to the killer."

"Workplace?" Korsak asked?

"No, their jobs had no similarities whatsoever." Jane answered.

"What about school?" Frost asked.

"What do you mean?" Jane replied.

"What if they all went to the same school? When they were young?"

"That's genius Frost!" Jane shouted before walking over to his computer.

"Check Byron James first." Korsak said as he walked over to the pair.

Frost typed quickly before reading the results. The three read the name of the high school, memorising it before Frost started to type again.

**Alyssa Hayley, 42, West Boston. **He typed. Her records came up and Frost scrolled down quickly looking for her high school. All of their eyes lit up at once.

"It's the same!" Jane shouted with a smile. Frost clicked away from Alyssa's page and typed **Harvey Ashford, 42, West Boston. **Before scrolling yet again.

"Yes." Frost smiled. "That narrows down our suspect list a lot." Frost continued.

"A classmate maybe?" Korsak said from behind them.

"Yeah, why don't you print off the full class of '89. Then we can get a full list of possible suspects and start ruling some of them out."

"Okay I'll just run it through now." Frost said while continuing to type. Jane walked back to her desk.

"I'm going to go and ask Maura a question about the cause of death." Jane said while getting up.

"Sure…" Frost muttered to Korsak with a smile.

"Don't." Jane said loudly and pointed at Frost. She turned back around and continued walking.

Korsak and Frost exchanged puzzles looks.

* * *

Jane walked out of the elevator and into Maura's office.

"Hey Maur, Do you-" She stopped in surprise. She hadn't looked as she walked in.

Officer Nathan Reid was sat on Maura's uncomfortable chair in her office. Maura was sat at her desk.

"Jane hi. I believe you two have met." Maura said quietly.

"Officer Reid." Jane said, forcing a smile.

"Detective Rizzoli." Nathan said with a more genuine looking smile.

"I'll leave you two in peace. You obviously have a lot to talk about." Jane said before turning around to leave Maura's office. She took one last glance at Nathan. His hair had grown a bit and his eyes looked as dark and mysterious as ever.

She was surprised that Maura had gone for that type of guy. She usually went for the friendly, teddy bear like guys that loved to cuddle and played board games. Mysterious and sultry wasn't usually her type.

"Jane wait!" Maura said as she jumped out of her chair but Jane had already left the room and started walking down the hall.

"She'll be back later, she's probably just going to talk about detective stuff." Nathan said breaking the silence.

"This is a really difficult case so if it was a question then I probably needed to answer it. Also she might be mad." Maua replied hesitantly.

"Why would she be mad?" Officer Reid asked.

"Because she doesn't quite approve of…" Maura struggled to get her words out properly and was flailing her arms about. "…this."

"What's… 'this'?" He said copying her arm movement.

"Us, the one night stand and the pregnancy."

"You told her you were pregnant?" Nathan said in shock.

"Of course, she is my best friend!" Maura replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. It was.

"It doesn't mean you have to tell her everything! If this gets out we'll both be in big trouble." Nathan replied getting up on his feet in frustration.

"It won't actually. I trust her, she won't tell anyone." Maura replied, equally frustrated.

"You don't know that." He said darkly.

"Yes. As a mater of fact I do. I have known her for years, she won't tell anybody."

"And what is…us anyway?" He replied.

His question took Maura by surprise.

"I-I don't know." She answered back.

"A one night stand gone wrong?" He answered back trying to make a joke.

"That is not the nicest way of putting it." Maura answered constructively.

"Yes but it is the most accurate." Nathan replied. Maura wasn't sure whether he was still joking or not.

Maura sighed. "You really must go soon Nate, I have a lot of Autopsy reports to complete and some evidence work as well.

"Of course Maura. I have a few jobs to do myself." Nathan replied, his tone as sweet as ever.

He got up, gave Maura a friendly kiss on the cheek and left.

Maura left her office a few minutes later to go and find Jane. She walked past the evidence lab before doing a double take.

Jane was stood next to Susie, they were both laughing and smiling. She couldn't believe her eyes! She didn't think those two even knew each others names.

"Jane?" Maura said while walking into the lab.

"Hey Maura, How was your appointment with doctor gloom?" Jane asked with a smile.

"You've been waiting for ages to say that haven't you?" Maura asked smiling in return.

"Yep but seriously how was it?"

Susie was leaning over and staring at some evidence from the crime scene. Maura gestured at the direction of the hallway to Jane.

Jane took her hint.

"Thanks Susie." Jane said before following Maura into the hall.

Maura wondered what the two had been talking about. Then she remembered; they were talking last time when she had been talking to Nathan hadn't they?

"Hey, how was your chat then?" Jane asked.

"Um, Okay. He wasn't happy that I told you I was pregnant."

"Of course you told me. Why is he mad?"

"He thinks we'll both be in a lot of trouble if the word gets out."

"Well would you be?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't actually read BPD's rules on dating." Maura said, her voice turning to question towards the end.

"This is a bit more than dating but Maura but other than a bit of gossip I don't think BPD will have much to say on the matter." Jane said trying to give Maura a reassuring smile.

"I know, that's what I thought but he seems awfully worried."

"Some guys are just too paranoid." Jane replied, she wasn't sure what else to say.

"Yes." Maura said with a nod.

"Back to the case, what was the c.o.d?"

"Stab wounds, for all three."

"Was it the same weapon?"

"By the size of the wound, it appears so but there are no distinguishing marks to certify that."

"But probably yes?"

"It would be guessing so it appears so is all I can say without more evidence."

"Okay." Jane said with a smile. She looked right into Maura's eyes after she said it and she could have sworn they glittered. "I have to go and look at a list of suspects but call if you need me." Jane said with a pat on Maura's wrist.

Maura nodded slowly before turning around.

Maura had butterflies.

_Why am I acting like a teenager? _ She thought. She could have sworn Jane's voice was deeper than ever before during her last few sentences, it sounded almost… seductive?

_ I must be imagining things! _Maura thought. Their serious talk was long overdue but maybe it was more important than she though. Maybe Jane could even feel the same way?

Maura looked back just in time to see Jane getting into the elevator_._

Jane gave her a big smile which ended far too quickly when the doors closed.

Maura turned back around and walked into the evidence lab where Suzie was standing.

"You're blushing ." She said with a small smile. "Seen something you like?" She said teasing.

Maura turned to face Susie before simply replying: "Yes. I have."

"Frost, we've got some more on the case." Korsak said while walking over to detective Frost. "Dr. Isles said that all of the victims had traces of a mould on their legs. She said that they would have had to have been in a damp place for a long period of time or a place with a lot of chemicals to have caused this."

"Are there any old buildings or warehouses near where we found them?" Frost asked.

"I haven't checked yet, get a map up of the area and we'll check. The mould would have had to be pretty bad for the spores to physically be in the air, so we can rule out any new houses in the area."

Frost scrolled across a map on his computer screen. "Yeah, we've got one warehouse, two unused buildings and someone reported mould in their basement recently."

"Let's go check them out, where's Jane?" Korsak said to Frost.

"I'm not sure, let's go and see if she's here on the way out. If not we can just call her to the scenes when we get there."

"Okay" Korsak replied, grabbing his jacket from his desk.

"Do you think Jane had been acting strangely at all recently?" Barry asked while walking.

"Yeah, a little but she's Jane. She's always been a bit confusing." Korsak replied.

"Yeah I know, I just think we should keep an eye on her a bit." Frost answered.

"Okay" Korsak said with a smile. "You look out for her don't you?" Korsak continued.

"Of course I do! She's my partner." Detective Frost replied.

Korsak just smiled. "Why don't we ask Ms. Rizzoli if she knows where Jane is? It's pretty late."

"Okay." Frost said.

"Hello Angela." Korsak said with a smile as they walked up to the counter of the café."

"Detectives, what would you like?" Angela said with a warm smile. "We've got really great muffins today."

"Actually we're just wondering if you know where Jane is? We haven't seen her yet today."

"Yes I do, she's at home with Maura, Maura has been being sick all morning. It's unlike Dr Isles though, she very rarely gets ill."

"Oh, do you know when Jane will be back?" Frost asked.

"She said to me that if there's anything new on the case you're working then to text her and that she will probably be in by lunchtime."

"Oh okay, We'll call her later. Thanks Ms. Rizzoli." Frost said with a smile.

Frost and Korsak left the building and got into Frost's car.

"Now let's go and look at some mould." Frost said with a smile.

* * *

"Maura it's okay, it's just a bit of morning sickness, it will pass after the first trimester." Jane said while rubbing her friend's back.

"How do you know that?" Maura said while sitting on the floor in the bathroom. She hadn't left this room for the past four hours. She hated Jane seeing her like this.

"I did some reading." Jane said with a small smile. She looked down at Maura's tiny bump just showing underneath her pyjamas.

Maura gave her a warming smile. _That's so kind_ she thought.

"Jane there is something we need to talk about."

"There is?"

"Yeah, but actually not like this. Not while we're sat on the bathroom floor by the toilet." Maura said with a smile.

"Okay…" Jane said nervously, "where?"

"I'll see you in the living room in ten minutes. I'm going to have a shower and I'll

get myself dressed." Maura said.

"Um okay, Are you sure you're well enough to get dressed."

"I think I'll manage, I have no food in my stomach left to be sick with." Maura said.

"Then again there is bile, recent studies have shown that-"

"Maura stop talking." Jane said with a smile. "I'll see you downstairs. I should

get dressed too." Jane said looking at the pyjamas she had made for herself.

She had her vest from the day before and a pair of Maura's silk pyjama shorts on.

Maura had called her at about three a.m and Jane was still in her uniform haven

fallen asleep on the couch.

Jane had come over and comforted Maura for hours and hours. They had both tried to

sleep a few times but neither of them had really slept at all.

Jane squeezed Maura's shoulder as she got up and walked out of the bathroom.

As she reached the doorway, Jane looked back at Maura to see her staring into space sadly while still sat on the floor.

"Maura what's up?" Jane asked while taking a small step back into the bathroom.

Maura suddenly snapped out of her trance and looked at her concerned friend.

"I'll talk to you downstairs." Maura said with a small smile. She put a handful of her golden curls behind her ear and sighed.

"Okay" Jane said feeling worried. "Do we have to get ready or can we just go down and talk Maura?" Jane asked quietly.

"Maybe we should just get this over with." Maura said slowly. She got up, yawned and followed Jane downstairs.

They sat on the couch. Jane started shivering; she was wearing practically no clothing. Maura smiled and passed her a woollen blanket.

After Jane had settled the small blanket over her legs she began to speak.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"First I want you to tell me what's bothering you."

"Maura, that's not a good idea it changes things."

"What do you mean? Have you done something?"

"No, I just- It's complicated Maura."

"Just tell me Jane." She said while reaching a hand over and placing it on her friends knee.

"I'm just going to say it, maybe it will make me feel better." Jane said nervously. Maura nodded, looking at her friend.

"Maura I've had some really strange feelings for a while now…" Jane began, pausing to see maura's reaction.

"What kind of feelings?" Maura asked.

Jane looked around and hesitated, She had had court trials that were easier than this conversation. "Towards you Maura, I think I'm in love with you." She finally let out.

"Really?" Maura asked. She tried to fight it but she couldn't help smiling. "Is that it? Is that why you're upset?"

"Yeah." Jane said slowly. She didn't really understand Maura's reaction. This was a big deal. Why was Maura acting like Jane had told Maura that Jo Friday had learnt a new trick? "Look I'm not expecting you to feel the same way-"

Before Jane could end her sentence, Maura leaned over and her lips were on hers. Jane's lips seized up in shock but then relaxed into Maura's. Maura moved closer and put her hands on Jane's neck stroking slowly behind her ear. After a minute of kissing they both broke away.

Maura moved back and sat in her seat at the other en of the couch. They both stared at empty space in front of them, trying to process what had just happened.

"Maura-I didn't know you felt that way." Jane said, still in shock.

"Jane. I have always felt that way, it just never really upset me. I was happy being overly close friends." Maura said with a smile.

"That's what I thought, we are very cosy for just friends."

"Jane you just told me you were in love with me and we just kissed, I would say that's a little more than just 'cosy'." Maura said.

"I never imagined that scenario." Jane said almost completely ignoring Maura's last comment.

"What?" Maura asked.

"I imagined a lot of scenarios of us of after I told you that of us fighting or you yelling at me or us not being friends but I honestly never imagined things actually going well." Jane said looking at Maura.

"Jane that's really sad. Why do you do that to yourself?" Maura said while moving and sitting right next to Jane.

"I don't know, It's just having a straight best friend having a baby with another man didn't exactly make me think positively." Jane said with a friendly nudge into Maura's side.

"Jane I'm not with Nathan. It was a one time thing and I'm just suffering the consequences." Maura said while stroking Jane's exposed knee.

"Maura there not necessarily bad consequences, you're going to have a beautiful baby. That's all that matters." Jane said.

"How do you know it's going to be beautiful?" Maura grinned.

"Maura if it has your DNA of course It's going to be beautiful." Jane responded. She leaned slowly and kissed Maura lightly on the cheek. Maura grinned and turned Jane head so she could kiss her properly.

After Jane broke the kiss she suddenly asked " Maura what did you want to talk to me about?"

Maura laughed. "This. I was going to give you the same confession but you beat me to it."

"Oh." Jane smiled. She was still only centimetres from her face. "Why did you choose today?"

"Because I felt like we needed to and also I'm pretty sure you flirted with me the other day detective." Maura smiled.

"Maur. I'm always flirting with you. You only noticed one time? Damn." She joked. "Maybe I need to work on my game." Jane said cheekily. She kissed Maura quickly one last time on the lips before she got up.

"Where are you going?" Maura asked.

"I'm starving, I'm going to make some late breakfast do you want any?" Jane asked from outside of the kitchen.

"Jane you are not starving, you ate less than twelve hours ago but yes please. A little, I really should eat something, I think starving the unborn baby is probably not the best thing I could be doing." Maura said.

"I agree, scrambled eggs?"

"Okay, thank you. I would do it but I am exhausted from last night."

"It's okay, I like cooking for you. It's fun." Jane shouted from the kitchen.

Maura leaned back and lay down on the couch. She lifted the blanket up from near her feet and pulled it over her. She felt so happy at this precise moment and it was all down to Jane. She felt like all of the problems had left the world and life was simple now.

Maybe it was.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **Hey, I'm going away for the next four days so no update until i'm back. Sorry. Thanks for all of the nice feedback I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I certainly enjoyed writing it! It's a bit naughty towards the end of the chapter but not enough to change the story's rating. I haven't edited this much so it's probably riddled with mistakes but I wanted to give you a chapter before I went away! So enjoy! I'll be back soon!

**Disclaimer: JT & TG**

* * *

"It's nearly lunch time; I really should go to work." Jane said to a sleepy Maura resting on the couch.

"Jane will you cuddle me? One last time?" Maura said quietly.

Jane nodded and moved over closer to Maura. Maura lay down where she was sat and Jane lay in front of her on the warm couch. Maura moved so that she was half on Jane and put her head just above Jane's chest. Jane wrapped a warm arm around her and used her other arm to pick the wandering blanket off the floor to place over them.

Maura sighed happily and rested with her hand on Jane's stomach. They were both still in their pyjamas and they nestled together like little dormice.

"Maura, how do you make everything so perfect?" Jane breathed.

"What do you mean?" Maura said laughing.

"You make everything just so perfect. For example I was just going to go for a hug but you made us snuggle up all tight and warm. You make all your actions so caring and meaningful. I don't understand how you do that." Jane smiled.

Maura looked up so that their eyes met. "I only do that with _you_ Jane. It isn't a general trait." She said while leaning up and kissing her softly on the lips.

"You are perfect Maura Isles."

Maura didn't respond but just snuggled deeper into Jane's body. Maura shifted slightly and put one of her hands onto her own belly. She didn't mean to do it, it was subconscious and she seemed to have gotten very maternal over the past few days.

Jane observed her as she did it. "So what do you think you're going to call your little one?" She asked.

"I don't really know but I was thinking maybe Serenity for a girl?"

"Oh god, Maura please don't call her that. She'll get teased at school."

"You think?" Maura asked.

"Yes Maura."

"Okay I won't call her that if it's a girl." Maura said slightly sadly.

"No Maur- you don't have to listen to me. If you like the name, you call her that. It's not my baby. Also it might not be a girl." Jane answered.

"I wasn't sure about the name anyway. Also you do have a say in this Jane. I think it will be a girl though, I have a feeling." Maura said quietly.

"I didn't think that Dr. Isles approved of gut feelings?" Jane said teasingly.

"I don't. This is 'expectant mother's intuition' " Maura said smartly.

"Is it now?" Jane said raising her eyebrows. "So what would you call the baby if it did happen to be a boy?"

"Maybe Charlie?" Maura answered.

"Charlie? I thought you were super keen on your posh baby names."

"Charles." Maura replied.

"I see, I guess its best of both worlds." Jane replied.

"I don't guess but yes it is. It's a shame it's going to be a girl then." Maura replied.

"Maura! You don't know that. Unless you've had a scan?"

"No I haven't. I have an ultrasound scan scheduled for a week on Friday."

"Oh will you be able to find out then?"

"It may be too early to tell but possibly." Maura responded. "But we should stop talking about this, I'm not even past the first trimester yet, I still have a chance of miscarriage. So we should not get out hopes up too much." Maura replied.

"Okay." Jane responded. "If you want to stop talking about it. We don't have to you know."

Maura looked up and met her eyes.

"I really want this baby Jane. I'm going to love this baby more than anything in the world."

"More than me?" Jane smiled.

"Even more than you." Maura laughed.

Jane smiled. She looked at Maura's pyjama shirt where the tiny bump was.

"Can I?" Jane asked. Maura nodded slowly.

Jane reached down, put her hand just under Maura's silk shirt and placed her palm flat onto Maura's tiny bump.

Maura placed her hand on top of Jane's and stroked her hand softly.

"She'll love you just as much Maura." Jane said meaningfully as she looked down where their hands were.

Maura's phone sprung to life and beeped on the table in front of them. Jane was closer so she reached over and picked up the mobile. She passed it to Maura. Maura used her free hand to read the text. It was from Nathan.

"He wants to go out for dinner with me tonight and talk about the baby and things." Maura said to Jane.

"Then go! He's going to be here for this baby, you guys have a lot to talk about." Jane said.

"Okay, what do you think I should say?" Maura asked nervously

"Yes? It's a nice start."

Maura struggled to hold the phone and text at the same time with only one hand but she didn't want to move her other hand from on top of Jane's. "Should I tell him about us? When I see him tonight?" Maura asked.

"I don't know, why don't you decide when you get there." Jane responded.

"Yes, but I probably will tell him Jane."

"That's okay."

Maura nodded.

"Maura I really must go, I told Ma that I would be in the precinct by lunch time and Cavanaugh's going to eat me alive as it is." Jane said while slowly removing her hand from Maura's warm stomach.

Maura felt sad at the loss of contact. "Okay, I'm feeling a bit better now, I think I might come in too."

"Are you sure? You were pretty ill this morning"

"Yes. It is called 'morning sickness' it doesn't really continue in the afternoon." Maura added while getting up next to Jane.

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Maybe. I need to find you something you can wear, you don't have any clothes.

"Let's go and get ready then." Jane replied, walking towards the stairway. They walked up the stairs and into Maura's bedroom. Jane grabbed Maura by the hand. "But first, I had another idea…" Jane said with the deepest, most sultry voice she could muster.

"I like the sound of that." Maura replied in an equally seductive voice.

Frost and Korsak were stood outside of the second warehouse that they had found on the map.

"Why is she not here yet?" Frost said to detective Korsak. "It's nearly half one. We are already at our second warehouse, we need her and Maura."

Korsak raised an eyebrow. "As much as you want her to be here _Barrold_, Dr Isles is a medical examiner. Analysing possible crime scenes is not really in her job description."

"Yes it is, she's always at the crime scene with us."

"I don't think she comes for the crime, if you know what I mean." Korsak said while nudging Frost in the arm in a jokily fashion.

"We've got to stop saying those things, Angela said she told Jane and she went crazy. She got really upset."

"I once heard that people only react to things when they are true." Korsak replied.

"As much fun as it is, we really should stop."

"But she makes it so easy for us. She's at home right now with Dr Isles, who knows what they are doing!"

Frost laughed, he suddenly realised how weird that was to think about then stopped. "They're best friends. Girls always do funny little touchy things." He said, trying to justify his inappropriate earlier thoughts.

Korsak shrugged. "I guess so. So what do we have here? Who owns this place?"

"It doesn't have a registered owner but we've got a search warrant just in case."

"When was it last used?"

"It was used to store furniture five years ago before the business apparently went bust. It used to be owned by a man called 'Lewis Burton.' Aged 53, he doesn't have a criminal record."

"Wow, you sure did your research."

"I'm one of Boston's finest." Frost said while raising his eyebrows.

Korsak walked towards a nearby door. He listened against the metal to see if there was anyone inside. "On the count of three?" He asked.

Frost nodded.

"One, two, three." He said before they bust the door open. They went separate ways and shined their bright torches around the dark room.

"BPD." Korsak shouted. They looked around for five more minutes or so before they both shouted "clear." They looked around at what seemed to be a large empty room, there were a few old bits of wood and cardboard and a couple of rusty bits of metal but apart from that the room was completely empty.

"I don't see any blood." Korsak said whilst shining a blue UV light around the room.

"No, I don't think this is the place. We should go and look at the next one. What do we have?"

"Well this is the last of the warehouses but there is the house nearby that called in the environmental agency about some damp and mould making her ill."

"I guess we'll go and pay her a visit." Frost responded. He sighed.

"Jane misses all of the boring work, I bet she's relaxing at Maura's doing absolutely nothing. I wish I could do that right now."

Korsak chuckled before they got back into Frost's car.

"I'm going to try Jane again." Frost said while scrolling through his contacts.

"Maura, Maura stop my phone's ringing. Maura lifted her head from where it was between Jane's legs. Maura waited a few seconds before putting her head back down.

"Maur, oh god, Maura no-that feels too good." After a few more seconds Jane's head came back down to earth. "Maura!" She laughed. "I have to pick up the phone!" They were on Maura's bed.

Maura smiled but continued.

Jane answered the phone, thinking she could mask it. "R-rizzoli." She stuttered.

"Jane?"

"H-hi Frost-I"

"Are you okay?"

"Yep" She said in a very high voice.

"Jane. What are you doing?"

Jane didn't know what to say, she so badly wanted to just reply with 'Maura' but her and Maura hadn't talked about telling anyone yet.

"Um- uh I'm just… running!" Jane tried to answer as sincerely as possible.

Frost moved the phone away from his ear and gave a strange look to Korsak who was sitting next to him in the still car.

"What are you really doing?"

Maura was enjoying this, it was so sneaky. She decided to have a little fun. She pushed her head forward as far as it would go and pushed her tongue in hard.

"Ah! Oh!" Jane nearly shouted in shock.

Frost got out of the car not wanting Korsak to hear what he was about to ask.

"Jane?" Frost said suspiciously once he was outside. "Are you and Maura..?"

"Ahh!" Jane shouted.

He heard Jane's hand covering the phone but he could still hear her perfectly well.

"Maura, stop it! He can hear me, Maura!" She laughed. "Stop it!"

Jane tried to kick her away but her legs were too week from the past hour they had spent together. "Maura, move! He's gonna know! Shh!" Jane hissed at her. He heard Maura's long melodic laugh. "Maura move your head from there, I know you find this hilarious but stop it!"

That was all he needed to know.

_Oh my god. _He thought, his eyes went wide.

"Jane?"

"Y-yeah?" Jane answered removing her hand.

"Don't worry I won't tell. But you owe me Jane, big time." He smiled.

"I got to go…thanks Frost." Jane laughed. Her mood had gone crazy, being with Maura had made her change into a teenager again.

Frost had never heard his partner sounding quite so playful and childish; it appeared that badass Rizzoli disappeared when she was with Maura.

Frost forced his smile away as he got into the car. He was going to stick to his word. He wasn't going to tell Korsak just yet... Frost thought about Jane's giddy mood once more.

Maybe that's why Maura liked her so much.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** Thanks for being patient, I'm back now and will be able to post a chapter probably once a day. I think I might post two today because I had a lot of free time on holiday so I wrote a few chapters while I was away! Anyway, enjoy. Not that much Rizzles in this chapter but I want this story to have a little more depth than just fluff so I am writing a proper case into this story as well ! Reviews always welcome.

**Disclaimer: Janet T & Tess G**

* * *

"So the house is at the end of this road?" Frost asked Korsak.

"Yeah it's that one right there." Korsak said while pointing to an old house that looked like it was nearly the size of a mansion.

"Wow, some people live large." Frost exclaimed.

"Let's go and take a look." Korsak replied.

They got out from Frost's police cruiser and walked up towards the large building. Korsak knocked on the large wooden door. There were a lot of other large houses on the street but this one was by far the oldest.

A young woman with light blonde hair opened the door. She looked around twenty, she was slim but rather small.

"Hi can I help you with something?" She asked nervously.

"Yes, we are from Boston PD, we would like to take a look at your basement." Frost said.

"Of course, may I ask why?" She continued. "Have I done something wrong?" She asked nervously.

"No, I don't suspect so. We would just like to see the type of mould that is growing inside of your basement."

"The environmental agency removed the majority of it but there is still a little left. Follow me." she said, moving back to let them in. Korsak nodded and they followed the young woman through the large corridor.

There were extravagant pieces of art along the walls and lots of dated decor. It was not the kind if house you would imagine such a young adult to have.

"So is this place yours?" Korsak questioned as they walked.

"No it was my parents actually but they both passed away when I was young and I inherited this big old place. I haven't moved anything since they died so that's why all the furniture is so old." she replied.

"I see. It's a big place to inherit." Korsak responded.

Frost was walking behind them observing the ancient house. It looked like it had just come from an old movie. There were red velvet curtains draping over the large windows and portraits of people he didn't know.

He looked up. There was plaster decoration all along the top of the walls and some fancy detail on the ceiling.

"It's actually not all mine. You can't tell from the outside but the house is split exactly in half on the inside. My older brother owns the other half but he isn't around very much, he says that this place gives him the creeps. It doesn't really bother me though."

"It certainly gives me the creeps." Frost muttered into Korsak's ear.

"The basement is just down those stairs." she said to the detectives when they arrived at a long staircase.

"Thank you, we never got your name?"

"Emily, Emily Charles."

"Thanks." Frost said while jotting her name down on the small notepad he was carrying.

They stepped down the stairs into the large empty basement. Korsak looked around before flipping on a light switch. They glanced around at the cream painted brick walls before they reached a corner with damp and mould along the wall.

Frost looked around with a confused expression.

"This basement isn't big enough for the size of the house." Frost said while still looking around at the space.

"If it's all split, maybe the basement is split too. Her brother probably has the other half. I'm going to swab this mould. "Vince said while shining his UV light yet again. "There isn't any blood in here."

"No, I don't think she looks like much of a killer." Frost agreed.

They swabbed the mould on the wall and looked around at the dimly lit room once more before leaving.

"Thank you. You have been very helpful Miss James." Korsak said as they reached the front door.

"You're welcome." she said while shutting the door after them. As soon as they had left her house, she said to herself out loud, "With what?"

She sighed before going down to look at her basement? _Were they really just checking the mould? Or was there something else they wanted to see? _

The police hadn't been to her house since the day her older brother got hit by the car of drunken college students.

_That was so long ago. _She thought. _5 years, I had just turned 15 when it happened. Why was my family so attractive to death and disaster? I bet some people have never had anyone close to them die. _She sighed_. I guess the past is the past._ She thought.

It was past lunchtime. She went to the kitchen to go and make a sandwich.

* * *

Jane arrived at the precinct with Maura just after 2. She was so relieved that Frost was out on a job.

"Thank god." Jane said.

Maura smiled, she knew exactly what Jane was relieved about.

Now Jane's giddy mood had ended she had realized just how awkward their next conversation was really going to be. Maura found the whole situation hilarious and wasn't embarrassed by it at all.

Jane wished she could be more like Maura. So calm, collected and totally unfazed by it all. She knew she would get Maura back for it though.

Jane looked across the precinct nervously to see who was around.

Her mother had been in the cafe but Jane had walked too fast to be seen. _At least she didn't know, things could be worse_ Jane thought to herself. She wondered how her mother would really react to her big theory being correct. Would she be mad? Would she be happy? Jane had no idea.

That was for another day.

"Jane, don't look so worried, no one knows but Frost and nobody would care anyway." Maura said while trying to reassure Jane's uncomfortable expression.

She worried about Jane sometimes. Although she acted tough as bricks, she thought Jane seemed pretty fragile inside.

Jane sighed. "I know. I just feel like everyone already knows. They don't need to find out."

"They _think_ they know. There is a difference. Honestly it wouldn't matter if they did Jane, they wouldn't say anything to you, it would be unprofessional." Maura said while squeezing Jane's arm.

"I know I'm just worried that they'll think I'm not badass Rizzoli anymore. But thanks Maur. You don't have to stay here. I know how much work have. You should go down there and get started."

"Jane they won't think that. You're a human being not the incredible Hulk. I do have a lot of paperwork to catch up on. If you're really worried then we can talk about this tonight." Maura replied. "I'll come up and find you before we go home." Maura squeezed Jane's arm one last time before turning around towards the elevator.

Jane went and sat down at her desk.

She looked down at the case file.

This case felt like they were just missing something small the whole time. It was the little things that solved cases after all.

She went and looked at the board.

_So Byron, Alyssa and Harvey were all in the same class at school, what would be a motive to kill your classmates? Jealousy? A Childhood enemy? We need to know more about this unlucky trio. We could speak to one of the victims parents? We need to find the motive._

Jane moved to the left a few paces to see the other side of the board. Someone had written "**committed crime together?**" next to the pictures of the three victims. It was a possibility but all three of them had crystal clear criminal records so it was a dead end.

There was obviously something extra that tied them together more and once they found it, this case would become a whole lot easier.

She typed into the system **Alyssa Hayley**.

She scrolled through the files for a while until she found the information and address of 'Carol and Marcus Hayley the victims parents.

It was a surprise getting an older woman as a victim, although the victims occasionally varied, their most common victims usually were young women and of course men who were involved in drugs.

So it always surprised them when they found different types victims. She really hoped they could solve this it was starting to get under her skin.

She found the address for the parents and got ready to go before hesitating. She wasn't really supposed to go without her partner or Korsak but she just found it too embarrassing to talk to him right now. They weren't here anyway, she would have to take Frankie.

She had no idea where he would be, Frankie has always floated about at BPD. Somehow her mother always knew where he was, she would have to ask her.

She walked into the cafe as casually as she could. She tucked her hair behind her ears before she walked up to the counter in front of her mother.

Her mother was fiddling about with some muffins inside a cabinet. She was turning them around for some reason and looked really concentrated.

"Hey Ma, have you seen Frankie?" Jane asked as if she had been there the whole time.

"Janie you're back! Is Maura okay?"

"Yeah she's downstairs, where's Frankie?"

"He's down with the drug unit, he'll be back in a minute."

"Okay, why is he there?" Jane asked.

"I don't know, I think he was asking about another case. Jane are you sure Maura is okay? Should she be here if she was ill this morning?"

"Yeah she's okay." Jane replied, she was trying so hard not smile guiltily as she remembered their morning together.

"Janie, did you take care of her?"

Jane sighed. Where was Stanley when she needed him?

"Of course! Ma!" Jane replied, irritated that she didn't have a reason to leave yet.

"Very Well." Maura said from behind Jane with a smirk.

Jane turned around quickly.

"Hey." She said with a smile.

"Hey, I was wondering if you had any questions about the victims."

"Yes, yes I do." Jane said while trying to think of a question from the top of her head. I wanted you to show me the victims…legs." Jane cringed inside. It was all she could think of.

"Okay, would you like to come down to the morgue?"

"Well that's where the victims are Maura." Jane said while turning Maura around and guiding her out if the cafe with her shoulders.

For the entire conversation Angela had been watching the pair with a confused expression on her face. She suddenly remembered.

"Jane what about Frankie?" Angela shouted after her daughter.

Jane paused, "tell him to come and find me when he gets back. Make sure he knocks first." Jane said smiling.

Angela shot her daughter a confused look. _What is going on with those two? _She thought.

"I'll tell him. Jane do you-"

Stanley came out from the kitchen.

"Rizzoli! Quit yapping, people are waiting for their food. Angela looked around at the nearly empty cafe. There were only two cops in the whole café and they were both with food.

Stanley watched her look around before saying: "Maybe not right now but they will be."

Angela sighed before getting a cloth and wiping the counter. As much as she hated her boss, she loved seeing her children everyday.

Ever since she had gotten that job she felt like she was part of their world again.

And that they were part of hers.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I can't believe how many people are reading this! The traffic graph that show recurring visitors astounded me! I'm happily overwhelmed! Enjoy this chapter because the next is going to be a bit dark... Reviews Welcome.**

**Disclaimer: JT & TG**

* * *

A few hours had passed and Jane and Frankie were at Carol and Marcus Hayley's home. They were going to ask about their daughter Alyssa and the other two victims. They needed to know more about them.

Jane knocked on the door.

Jane was wearing a dark purple t shirt, her black blazer and a dark pair of trousers. Her hair was a wild mess of curls that she had struggled to tame on the way out of Maura's house.

The average sized house was on a small suburban street that Jane didn't even know existed. It wasn't as stereo-typical as white picket fences but the grass was perfectly green and the hedges were trimmed immaculately with colourful flowers sitting in all of the gardens so it wasn't far.

An old looking, chubby, grey haired woman opened the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked while tucking part of her grey bob behind her ear.

"Yes, we're detectives from the Boston Police Department; we would like to ask you a couple of questions about your daughter." Jane said while flashing her badge.

"I see, would you like to come in?" The older woman replied. She had a pair of white pearl earrings in her small ears.

"Yes, thank you. Can I begin with saying that we are very sorry for your loss."

The woman nodded sadly. "Thank you. So what would you like to ask?" She replied as they walked into the kitchen.

"We just wanted to know a little more about your daughter, hobbies? Friends? Has she ever done anything illegal?" Frankie responded.

"She didn't have a lot of friends, it was only really her and her daughter Georgia. Georgia's only six years old. I don't think she even understands what has happened. She's out with my husband right now." Carol replied while choking back a sob. "Alyssa was a wonderful woman. She was so kind."

Jane nodded sympathetically from across the table. She hated what death did to people, it was so devastating to watch. "Can you tell us if she ever did anything illegal? Or ever hurt anybody?"

"She couldn't hurt a fly but there was an incident years and years ago." Carol paused.

"What happened?" Frankie asked.

"She got very very drunk with some friends and they hit a young boy with their car. She wasn't driving though, but she never got over that night. It was so many years ago, she said that the boy was okay but she always said that she felt guilty."

"Oh, was there a trial? Did the boy sue anybody about it?" Jane asked.

"No, there was never a trial."

"That is surprising, do you know why?"

"No, I don't actually. Alyssa told me that one of the others teenagers parents handled it all. Well that's what she told me afterwards. She was never much of a secret keeper but she didn't tell me about that incident until 3 months after it had happened. I think that me and my husband grounded her for nearly a year for that." Carol replied.

"If he didn't get hurt too badly and she wasn't the one driving then why do you think she didn't tell you?" Frankie asked curiously.

"I don't know, she was probably scared of what me and her father would think. She had been an A* student and never even gotten a parking ticket before that night. She always hated to disappoint people, maybe that was why she didn't mention it.

"Do you know who was in the car with her?" Jane asked.

"I'm sorry but I don't remember. It was so long ago but I remember the boy they hit. I think he was called Dominic Charles. He was very young. A minor I think."

"Was there any news coverage of the incident?" Jane questioned.

"No, I heard at the time that one of the other parents went to a great deal of trouble to make sure that this wasn't public. Also there was a serious plane crash at the time which dominated the news anyway. So I may not have even seen the car accident if it was there."

"Okay, we'll look into it. I think that's all we need for now but thank you, you have been very helpful and once again we are deeply sorry for your loss." Jane said while nodding to the woman.

"Thank you." She replied. "Detective?"

"Yes?" Jane replied.

"Please catch the monster that did this to my daughter." Carol said as they approached the door.

Jane paused and turned around. "We will try our very best. I promise." Jane said before turning back around and walking out of the door with her brother. Mrs Hayley nodded.

Jane left with Frankie. It was nearly time for her to finish work, she was relieved.

Today had been a very long and interesting day. She couldn't wait to go home but she didn't know whose home she would be going to. Her home or Maura's?

She suddenly remembered. Maura was having dinner with Nathan tonight. It would be easier if Jane just went home.

Jane and Frankie sat in the car in silence for the whole journey back to BPD. They had seen a lot of each other lately and they also worked together so there wasn't very much for them to talk about.

Jane could of course tell him that she was dating her secretly pregnant best friend but that felt like quite a heavy topic for this late in the day so she opted for the silence.

* * *

When they arrived back at work Jane went straight down to go and find Maura.

She looked in through the blinds outside of Maura's office to see Maura resting her head on one arm and writing something on a case report with the other.

She looked so cute when she was sleepy.

Maura was wearing a red dress that had sleeves going down just past her elbow, it was probably made by some posh designer that Jane didn't even know the name of but it made Maura look stunning and that's all Jane cared about.

Jane walked around the outside of the office and knocked lightly on the door before walking in. "Hey sleepy head." Jane said while walking over to Maura.

"Hi." Maura said with a warm smile. "I'm probably going to be here all night. I have so much to left to do." Maura sighed.

"You can't be here all night, you have dinner with Nathan."

"Oh, I completely forgot."

"Where are you having dinner?" Jane asked.

"I don't really know, probably some fancy restaurant." Maura said while yawning.

"Sounds like a date." Jane added.

"It isn't a date. I stated clearly in my text that this is not a date." Maura replied almost angrily. "Jane I think I will tell him that we are seeing each other. It would feel wrong not to."

"Okay but just know that you don't have to tell him if you don't want to at the time." Jane replied while playing with one of Maura's golden little curls.

"I know. Maura replied. "I will though."

"Okay okay" Jane said squeezing her on the shoulder. "Don't have too much fun." She said before kissing her slowly on the cheek. "I'm going to go back to my apartment and pig-out with a beer; would you like a lift back to your house?"

"No thank you I have my car here. You shouldn't drink so much beer Jane it is extremely high in Glycerin and Hexylene Glycol."

"I don't know what that is but thanks for the warning google mouth." Jane said smiling.

Maura looked at her and smiled back.

"Come here, I want to kiss you." Maura said almost grumpily.

"Sleep deprivation changes you Maura Isles." Jane said while walking closer to Maura. She leaned down and put one of her hands on Maura's jawbone stroking her cheek and her other hand on Maura's neck before kissing her deeply.

Maura slipped her tongue into Jane's mouth and took Jane by surprise.

"Maura!" Jane said between kisses.

Detective Frost had just appeared and was standing in the doorway of Maura's office.

Jane and Maura kissed for a couple more minutes before Frost thought he was obliged to say something.

"As much as I am enjoying this, I think you two need to be way more discreet." Frost said matter-of-factly.

Jane sprung apart from Maura instantly in shock.

"Frost what the hell are you doing here!?"

"Well I do work here and I was coming to ask Dr Isles a question actually. You should be happy that it's me and not some pervy cop."

"Frost, there isn't much difference between those options." Jane replied.

Frost chuckled.

"I believe that part of the deal for me keeping this secret under lock and key was that you had to be nice to me Jane. Anyway I was helping you out! You guys need to at least find a better place if you're going to have girly make out sessions." Frost replied.

"This is not a _secret_ anyway, we are just not telling people yet. If they find out, they find out." Jane commented.

"He does have a point Jane." Maura added.

"I know." Jane replied. "Look, Frost- about before, I-"

"Jane it's okay, I was just a little shocked that's all. Usually people don't answer the phone while they are having sex…" He replied while raising his eyebrows at Jane and Maura.

Jane laughed uncomfortably.

Maura looked around the room awkwardly, she hadn't anticipated this. "What did you come to ask me?" She said breaking the silence.

"Oh, I was going to ask you to analyze this mould from one of the possible crime scenes."

"Of course. But I am going to have to give it to Susie or one of my interns, I really must go." Maura replied while trying to organize some of the messy files on her desk.

Frost nodded while handing her the small test tube containing the cotton swab.

"Oh and Frost, me and Frankie spoke to the female victim's mother while you and

Korsak were at the house. She said that her daughter was involved in some kind of car accident in college where her and some drunk friends hit another student on campus. I think the boy they hit's name was Dominic Charles. There was no trial so I think we could have found a possible motive. You might want to check that out" Jane said to Frost.

"That's great, I'll go up and check it now." Frost replied while walking out from Maura's office.

"That wasn't so bad." Maura said to Jane once he had left.

"No, it wasn't." Jane said while pulling the flustered Maura into a tight hug.

"Jane!" Maura laughed. "You heard what he said! This is not professional." Maura replied but not letting go of Jane.

"They were not his exact words." Jane replied simply.

Maura smiled while letting go, I really should go. I don't want to be late." Maura said as she gave Jane a quick chaste kiss.

"Bye. I think I'm going to stay and help Frost with the case. I kind of made a promise to someone that I would solve this thing for them." Jane said while thinking of Carol Hayley, the victims mother.

"How very sweet of you." Maura replied as she gave Jane one last quick kiss.

"Go, go!" Jane replied, pushing Maura away from her playfully. "You're going to be late. Text me later, tell me how it goes." Jane said.

Maura nodded "I will."

Jane smiled before leaving her office and getting into the elevator.

Jane had told Alyssa Hayley's mother that she would do her best to solve this case and now that is what she was going to do.

"Have you found anything on that drunken crash?" Jane said as she walked into the precinct.

"No, it's all confidential but I'm trying to get in." Frost replied, not looking up from his computer screen. "You and Maura are looking very cosy. How long have you been going out?" Frost asked while typing on his computer.

"Not long. What's your opinion then?" Jane asked.

"I don't have an opinion."

"I know you do, don't lie Frost." Jane replied.

"Okay, if you want my honest opinion. I think it's kind of sweet and perfect but it also turns me on a bit."

"That's disgusting, I may have to file that sexual harassment charge after all." Jane joked.

"I meant it though; you guys are perfect together Jane. Everybody sees it."

"You think." Jane asked. It felt like her how body had butterflies not just her stomach. It felt good.

It felt good that the one she wanted loved her and everybody could see it. It felt really good.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: You're going to hate me for this chapter. For two reasons. 1. Because it is unedited so the grammar may be a little incorrect. 2. You'll see... I'm sure you will have a lot to say about this chapter but please keep your criticism constructive. As I said before, I wanted to give this story a little more depth than just Rizzles so here it is. Also this chapter needed to happen for the rest of the story to work out so here you go! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Jt & TG**

* * *

It was seven in the evening and Maura was sat in Nathan Reid's apartment. He had said he would cook rather than going out because it would be easier.

"Hey." Maura said as Nathan opened the door.

"Hi, how are you?" He replied.

"I am good. How are you?" She asked as he stepped back to let her into his apartment.

"I'm good." He smiled. He gestured over to the couch before staring a Maura's stomach area.

"What do you think you'll call it?" Nathan asked Maura as they sat down on the cream couch.

"What?" She asked.

"When the baby is born. What do you think you will call it?"

"I don't know." Maura was surprised that he had cut to the chase so quickly.

"Do I get a say in the name?" he asked.

"I don't know, I guess so." She replied nervously.

"I think it's going to be a boy." He replied.

Nathan seemed odd today. Maura thought.

"I actually think it's going to be a girl." Maura replied as sweetly as possible.

"I have four brothers, I hope it's a girl but I think that it will be a boy." He replied.

"What makes you think it will be a boy?" She asked.

Nathan ran his long finger through his hair. "I don't know, I'm just imagining it being a boy."

"Oh." She smiled.

"Do you know yet?" He asked willingly. Nathan got up and slowly headed towards the kitchen.

"No, I think I might leave it to the birth to be a surprise." Maura replied from on the couch.

Nathan Reid's apartment was fairly large in size. There were many photos dotted about of what appeared to be a younger Nathan, four other boys and two stern looking parents. His apartment was quite minimalistic and only consisted of furniture and ornaments that were either cream or brown. It looked nice, surprisingly sophisticated.

Even if it was a bit empty.

Nathan was coming in and out from the kitchen. He was trying to balance cooking and talking to Maura.

"What do you want it to be?" He asked her, popping his head out from the door.

"I don't know, I kind of want both. I can imagine living with a baby boy or a baby girl." She replied honestly.

She looked around at the small potted plants that were spread about in the living room.

"Oh." He smiled.

He brought out some cutlery and set his small dining table. He was wearing a grey jumper and dark blue jeans. His hair was slightly damp and looked a darker brown than usual. His hair was a bit too long so it was draping over his face. He looked nice.

He was nothing on Jane though.

She smiled at the thought of Jane. She liked Nate's hair but she loved the way Jane's curly hair draped down over her shoulders, she loved the smell of it when she hugged her. It didn't have a distinctive smell. It just smelt like Jane and that was even better than the fruit or flowers that hair usually smelt like.

She especially liked it when Jane had her hair up. Jane thought that having her hair up was too formal so she hardly ever did it though. When it was up it made her look so feminine and different, it was surprising how much of a difference something as simple as just tying your hair up could make but Maura loved it.

"What are you smiling at?" Nathan asked while brushing his hands against his jeans.

"Oh, nothing." She lied.

"I'm excited about this baby." Nate said from back inside the kitchen. "Are you?"

"Yes of course, it's going to be a big change." Maura continued. "Exciting though."

"Is it going to live at your house?"

"I presume so." She answered. These serious questions were coming very fast but she was relieved that they were talking about this kind of stuff. It was a conversation that they needed to have at some point. Even if it was sooner rather than later.

"Okay." he said smiling. "We are going to be a great little family."

"W-What?" she answered in confusion. She genuinely thought that she had misheard.

"We are going to be a great little family. Me and you can be together Maura and we will have our little baby." Nathan said while standing in the edge of the living room.

"Nathan, we aren't going to be a family like that."

"What do you mean? We're having a baby together, of course we are going to be a family!" he said as if it was so dumb so say otherwise.

"We are having a baby but it doesn't mean I am going to be in an intimate relationship with you. Of course I will let you see this baby whenever you want to but I do not want to be in that kind of relationship with you."

"Why not? It would be so perfect Maura. It would be so simple." He said. He was still smiling but it looked almost sickly now.

His eyes were so strong and piercing. She felt like he was going to break through her skin with his dark shiny marbles. There had always been something so mysterious and intriguing about them.

"Why don't we have some food and think about this." Maura said while getting up from the couch. She went and sat down at the dining table.

"Okay, let's not let things get heated." He said as if she was the one getting angry.

"I agree." she replied cautiously.

She was wearing the same outfit that she had been wearing all day. She hadn't even had time to change. She wished that had now. Even her work outfit looked a bit suggestive, It was enough for someone to take her the wrong way.

Nathan went out of the room and brought back two plates of Lasagna. He placed one in front of Maura and one opposite her seat where he sat down.

He looked at her before starting to eat.

"So you don't want to be with me?"

"No."

"Are you wanting child support?" he asked her.

"I don't think I will need it." She replied as she reluctantly began to eat the pasta. "I have a very large supportive family."

"You said I could see the baby whenever I want?" He asked.

His questions were fast and bold.

"Yes but not all of the time. Jane said-"

"What do you mean 'Jane said'? She is not a parent of this baby, why does she get a say in this?" he nearly shouted.

"Because she probably will be helping me raise the baby." Maura answered calmly.

"What? I'm the father, I should get a say in which random strangers get to raise my baby." he replied angrily.

"She is not a stranger Nate."

"She's not a parent to this baby either."

"She will be." Maura replied warily. Her pulse was racing. She hadn't even told him the actual news yet and he was already fuming. She put down her fork and had a sip of water.

"Are you telling me that you're sleeping with her?" He asked.

"That is a rather personal way of putting it but yes I am. I am in a relationship with Jane." Maura replied.

"Are you kidding me? Her? The lanky detective? She's a woman! Was I not good enough in bed? You like women now? You want her to raising _our_ baby?" He rambled on angrily.

"Yes. I love her." Maura replied cautiously.

"What the hell! You're crazy! You can't just replace me for some slutty cop!"

"She is not like that. If you actually got to know her a little then maybe you would agree." Maura said as coolly as she could.

"So is she going to pay child support? Since she is practically as much of a parent as I'm going to be."

"No of course not. She is not biologically related to this baby." Maura replied, not understanding that the question was rhetorical. "I think you need to think about things a little more before you give your final opinion. She's wonderful. It's not as bad as you are imagining it is." Maura was the one that was rambling now.

"Not as bad? This is fucking outrageous!" He shouted while slamming his hands down on the table.

In Maura's opinion, Nathan was actually very attractive but it all disappeared when he became like this.

"I don't appreciate your language Nathan." She replied.

"I don't care what you appreciate, you're not doing this."

"Yes I am, it is my decision. I think this is too quick, I should never have come. I'm going to leave and give you time to think about this." Maura replied, although she said it confidently, inside she felt very cautious of his rising temper.

"No you're not" he said while grabbing her wrists.

"Get off me!" She shouted.

He tightened his grip. "Listen to me. This is my baby and I say no." He shouted.

"Get off me! You're hurting me!" she screamed. "She is going to be there whether you like it or not!" There was no point defusing this bomb anymore. Maura felt as angry as Nathan was.

"If you know what's best, then you will listen to me Maura." He said, still not removing his hands from around her wrists that were pressed firmly on the table. "You can't raise a baby with someone like Jane, she doesn't even know you."

"She knows me far better than you do." Maura said, she had calmed down a little and felt more composed. She remembered that shouting at somebody who is extremely angry will not cool down the situation."If you let go of me then we can actually talk about this like adults." Maura replied nervously. Preferably she wanted t just get out of there but if they had to talk before she left then so be it.

Nathan let go of one of her wrists on the table and her adrenaline came back just as quickly as it had left. She immediately tried to hit his face. He blocked the blow with his free hand before grabbing her hand back again and slamming it down onto the table.

She cried out in pain, her fragile wrist was throbbing. He repositioned his hand back to the same place on her wrist before putting it back where it was being held before on the table. She tried her best to pull her hands away but he kept his tight grip effortlessly.

"No Maura. You're going to listen to me now." He said while looking deep into her eyes. He tightened his grip even more, if that was even possible. "If I see you with that revolting woman again, there will be consequences. Maura shook her head in fear. "There's a bit of a dark side to me Maura but I guess you're learning that quickly." he snarled.

Why did Maura always have to date the psychos? They were like magnets to her.

"I won't let you hurt her and I know for certain that no one else she knows will let you." she replied.

"Maura, we both know that's not possible. So let's not kid ourselves."

"You're crazy!" She shouted. "You need help! Let me go!" she screamed, tears brimming in her eyes. "If you care about this baby at all then you will let go of me now." she begged.

He looked into her desperate eyes for a few long seconds before he let go.

She gasped in relief. He gasped in shock.

They both looked down at her wrists. They were a dark pink and beginning to bruise.

He put his hand on his head, breathed and turned around a bit. He bit his lip and sighed. He turned back to face her.

Nathan's expression had completely changed, he looked like the sweet guy that had opened the door for her just half an hour earlier again.

"Maura I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I don't know what came over me!" He replied immediately.

She ran to the door, tears beginning to stream down her face.

"Maura I'm so sorry, Maura!" He shouted as she left.

She ran down the stairs, not even bothering to wait for the elevator and got into her car. She drove all the way home with tears spilling down her cheeks. _Why am I the one that always gets hurt? What have I done so wrong for this to keep happening to me?_ She thought as she drove. After twenty minutes or so she arrived at her house.

She pulled into the driveway and ran straight into her house. She shut the door and locked it fully before she went up to her room to go and shower. She needed to wash this night away. She needed to wash everything about this night away.

She went into her bathroom and struggled to undo the zip at the back of her dress.

Eventually after much effort and dragging, she managed to get it down. She took of the rest of her clothes and got into the shower.

She turned on the shower and stood still underneath the freezing cold water. She hadn't bothered to turn the temperature up.

She stood there thinking about what had just happened, analysing it all. She was still so shocked, she had wanted to prove Jane wrong and show her that Nate was a great guy and that he would be a great father to the baby when it came. Now that wasn't going to happen.

She sighed. _Why is life so unpredictable? Why are people so unpredictable1?_ She thought. A few stray tears ran down her cheeks but were brushed away by the cold water falling down on her.

She looked down at the tiny bump that was her belly. She had just started to get a bump and was quite proud of it. She placed her sore hands over it and stroked her thumbs against it gently.

"It's going to be okay." She said to her small round tummy. "By the time you're here, it will all be okay." She whispered. She moved her head back up and leaned against the cold tiled wall.

She turned the temperature up on the control panel and had a long hot shower. She washed her hair and felt considerably better afterwards.

She ignored her bruised wrists as she got changed and got into bed. She did her very best not to think of her evening and fell into a very deep sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: **I can't believe how many people are following this! I'm so grateful, as I stated at the beginning; this is the first fanfic that i've ever written and to be honest I didn't think I would even get twenty followers. So I am very grateful! I'm afraid this chapter has a few feels. Enjoy! Next chapter will be up soon! Reviews always welcome!

**Disclaimer:** Janet T & Tess G (rhymes!)

* * *

Jane woke up and groaned at the harsh sunlight. She had forgotten to close her curtains last night so the bright morning sun was beaming through her room. She rubbed her eyes before reaching for her phone.

Still no message from Maura. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? She had no idea.

She got up and put on some clean clothes for work. While getting dressed she imagined what Maura would be doing right now.

Brushing her perfect golden hair? Ironing non existent creases from her dresses or maybe she was simply drinking coffee at the counter in her house. Jane had no idea but they all looked great in her head.

She grabbed her coat and some money for coffee in the kitchen before she left her apartment.

Jane always seemed to be a bit late so she was going to be early today. She had decided.

She got into her car and drove all the way to BPD without stopping at all. She surprised herself when she didn't even stop for coffee. Her work ethic was becoming outstanding. In Jane's opinion.

Once she got into the police department Jane went up to the cafe and got a coffee, they tasted foul yet nobody hesitated to drink them.

She needed coffee, it wasn't possible for Jane to even try and be in a good mood if she hadn't had her coffee in the morning.

She went into the precinct to find Frost at his desk looking extremely groggy.

"Looking good Frost." She said with a smirk.

"I have been here all night going through incident reports from 30 years ago. I am allowed to look bad." He replied grumpily.

"All night? Wow. And here I was thinking I had good ethic for getting to work early." she replied. "Well did you find anything?"

"I found out that a lot of granny's broke their legs in hiking incidents in 1989 but no. Nothing on the case."

"Oh well, I'm sure we'll dig something up from one of the other parents." She replied. "Where's Korsak?"

"He's preoccupied with a woman." Frost replied pointing at the doorway. He raised his eyebrows at her.

Jane followed his stare with a confused expression and saw Vince talking to a red headed lady. She looked about Jane's mothers age, maybe a little bit older.

Jane walked slowly over to the pair.

"Jane, hi. How are you today?" Korsak said with a glowing smile.

Jane knew he was only being charming because of the lady being present but she decided to play along.

"Splendid. Who's this?" She asked Sergeant Korsak with a genuine smile.

"This is Carolyn Edwards. She is the one who makes the lovely cakes in Angela's cafe." He said enthusiastically.

Carolyn smiled at the compliment. "Hi, pleased to meet you." Carolyn outstretched her hand. Jane shook it.

"You must be Jane Rizzoli. Your mother has told me lots about you." Carolyn said kindly.

"Great." Jane replied sarcastically.

Korsak laughed but Carolyn didn't understand the joke.

"Angela, has quite a mouth." Korsak to Carolyn with a smile. "She talks about Jane a little too much. She is a lovely woman though." He smiled.

"Oh I see." Carolyn said smiling.

Carolyn had dark Ginger hair that was swept into a sleek pony tail. She was wearing a flowery summer dress and some nice sandals.

She looked far too overdressed for Boston Police Department but so did Maura everyday and Jane could easily say that no one was complaining.

Jane nodded at Korsak. She approved of this new lady. He understood and got her message. It was a little thing they used to do when they were partners.

After ten minutes or so of wandering around and chatting to officers she hardly knew, Jane decided to go and say hello to her mother.

She strolled into the cafe. She had now remembered why she never came to work early. Everyone socialized before they started actually working at BPD and she had always hated being involved in that.

Jane sighed_. Oh well, I'm already here now the damage is done._ she thought.

"Hey ma." She said as she walked up to the counter.

"Janie I haven't seen you in ages!" Her mother said while pulling her into an awkwardly tight hug over the counter.

"I just saw you yesterday." Jane said while squirming away from the hug.

Once Jane was out from the uncomfortable embrace she decided to ask her mother a question.

"Ma, who is Korsak's lady friend?" She asked curiously while leaning over the counter. Jane of course had already met Carolyn but she wanted to know a little more about her. She wanted only the very best for Korsak.

Angela looked over and saw Vince and Carolyn chatting in the hallway.

"Oh that's Carolyn she's the muffin lady, we have had some great conversations about divorce." Angela replied casually.

"She's divorced? Jane asked.

"Yeah, she was with her husband for nearly 30 years and what did he do? Leave her for a twenty one year old air hostess! _Men_." Angela sighed. "She called Roxanne. I mean seriously? The man is over sixty!" Angela gabbled.

"Okay ma. I think I have heard enough. That was a truly interesting story." Jane replied sarcastically.

"I don't know where you get your sarcasm from madam but it's not from me or your father." Angela scolded.

"Sorry ma." Jane moaned.

At that moment Maura walked into the department cafe. She was wearing a dark green pencil skirt, a cream silk vest and a blue blazer that went right down her arms. It looked a little big for her.

She touched Jane on the hip as she walked up to them.

"Hey, you didn't text. Did everything go okay last night?" Jane asked as Maura stopped next to them.

"Um yeah." She replied quietly. She saw Jane looking at her eyes with a confused expression.

"What happened last night?" Angela asked nosily.

Angela hated how secretive these girls were at the moment but she was genuinely surprised when Jane gave her a real answer.

"Maura went out for dinner with a guy." Jane replied.

"That's exciting, what was his name?" Angela asked.

"Nathan." Maura said with a serious expression on her face. She sighed before staring into space.

"Maur, are you okay?" Jane muttered into Maura's ear.

Maura looked at her and nodded but Jane saw that her eyes told a whole different story.

"Well I really have to go now, I have a lot of work to do but Angela please could I have a coffee?" Maura asked.

"Of course honey." Angela replied while tapping Maura lightly on the wrist.

"Ow!" she yelped and jumped back slightly.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Angela said looking down at Maura's long sleeves confusingly.

"No." Maura replied quietly. She bit her lip.

"Maura?" Jane asked.

Maura didn't look up from a spot she was staring at on the counter. She couldn't stop her eyes from filling with water.

"Maura why are you crying?" When she didn't get a response, Jane reached over and pulled up Maura's blue sleeve slowly.

"Jane no-" Maura said quietly.

Angela watched as she revealed the purple and blue bruises going up her wrist.

"Jay-" Maura said uncomfortably.

They both looked at Maura in shock but she looked as equally surprised as they were.

"Maura!" Angela said loudly. There was hardly anybody in the cafe and the two cops that were in there were too busy chatting to know what was going on but still, Maura felt extremely embarrassed.

Maura hadn't actually seen her wrists since the night before. She hadn't been concentrating when she got dressed this morning and she had refused her eyes permission to look at them on the way to work, she thought it would be best to just push this whole thing out of her mind and forget about it.

"Maura…What happened to you?" Jane asked, worry taking over all of her expression. She was holding Maura's arms just above the bruises with her hands. She was stroking her arms gently with her thumbs.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter." Maura said as she pulled her sleeves back down, pulled her arms away from them and picked up her bag.

"I have a lot of work to do." Maura said while trying to keep herself composed. She turned and left the cafe.

She looked back once before she left the room to see the two worried and confused faces staring right back at her.

She wasn't planning on _not_ telling Jane about that evening but she hadn't wanted Jane to find out like this. Especially not with Angela.

Maura got into the elevator and pressed the down button. She waited as it got ready to descend.

Her mind was whirling. She could suddenly hear Jane's voice in her head and she could hear Nathan's voice shouting and the pain that she had felt in her wrists during that argument. She could hear what Jane and Angela had just said to her. It was all whirling around and around so fast.

She heard Nathan's insults about Jane. "_Seriously? Her? The slutty cop?_" And him shouting, "_No listen to me now_." Then Jane's from yesterday. "_Sounds like a date._" and "_Maura, text me to tell me how it goes._"

Then Nathan was back: "_We are going to be a perfect little family Maura_" And her reaction. And Nathan shouting again. "_There's a bit of a dark side to me Maura but I guess you're learning that quickly." _Then the car ride home last night when she had just cried and cried. The shower, the shower when she had questioned everything about herself. Then Angela's voice from before. "_That's exciting what was his name?"_

Then Jane's today and the utter shock that was evident in her voice. "_Maura…What happened to you?_" and the startled look on her face. Then Nathan was back. "_Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?_" and "_Why not? It would be so perfect Maura, so simple._" He said in his sickly voice.

Then she heard her own voice, begging. "_If_ _you have ever cared about this baby then you will let go of me now._" And then her voice to the baby in the shower. _"It's going to be okay. By the time you're here, it will all be okay."_

It was all spinning through her head. All these people. They were whirling through her mind.

Then right now. In this elevator. Alone, so very alone.

* * *

"Jane what is going on with her? You're both keeping secrets from me and if they are as bad as that then I want to know." Angela said worriedly.

"I can't talk about that right now-I have to go and talk to her." Jane said her confusion still clear in her voice.

"You didn't know about her arms?" Angela said in surprise.

"No, she may be keeping some secrets from me too." Jane replied sadly. "I have to go. I think she needs me." Jane muttered as she left the cafe.

Jane walked down the hall still in confusion, she stood still for a few minutes just thinking before she got into the elevator. _Did Nathan do that to her last night? Did some random guy in the street do that? Why didn't she call me afterwards? I could have helped her. _

Once she arrived, Jane walked down the hall and stopped outside of Maura's office and glanced through the open blinds.

Maura was sat with her head resting on her crossed arms on the desk. She looked like she was crying. Jane thought for a moment. She had no idea what to do now. She had only planned up to this point.

She walked in slowly.

"Maura?"

Maura looked up from her desk. Her eyes were red and swollen.

"Maura did Nathan do that to your wrists last night?" She asked as she got a chair and sat in front of her desk.

"I told him about us Jane, he got really mad because he wanted me and him to be a family with our baby." She said quietly.

"He did that to you?"

Maura nodded slowly.

"I'm going to kill that Son-Of-A-Bitch!"

"Jane."

"That Bastard!" Jane shouted, standing up.

Jane looked at Maura and looked her up and down.

"Maura he didn't-do anything else…? Did he?"

"No. He just grabbed my wrists quite hard, that's all." She said while not moving her eyes from the spot they were looking at on the floor.

"Do you promise?" Jane asked.

Maura looked at her. "Yes." Maura nodded. Maura suddenly thought. _Maybe I had had it easy? Things could have been a whole lot worse. _

"You would tell me wouldn't you?"

"Yes, I would tell you but nothing else happened."

"If that bastard comes near you again I swear to god, Frost and Korsak will be investigating _his_ homicide."

"Jane-" Maura sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Well is the baby okay?" Jane asked nervously.

Suddenly Maura's heart began racing.

"I-I didn't think to check. I was so shocked by last night-"

"It's okay. You should go and make sure. Do you want me to come with you?"

"Yes. Trauma is one of the causes of miscarriage. Oh god. I might not have even noticed, it doesn't always hurt. Maura stumbled to get her words out.

"It will be fine Maura. I am sure pregnancies have survived far worse. I always see cases on the news of unborn babies surviving bizarre incidents. You'll be okay."

Jane was trying to reassure herself more than anyone.

Maura nodded. "Jane?"

"Yeah?" She answered.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you when it happened last night. I just needed some time to calm down then I fell asleep."

"It's okay. You don't have to apologize."

"Thank you for being so kind."

"Of course I am going to be kind. Somebody hurt you Maura. I am going to look after you. I'm furious at myself for even letting it happen in the first place."

"Jane, you could have never anticipated what happened." Maura replied.

"I just want you to be safe."

"Thank you." Maura replied, she was still sat at her desk.

"Maura, are you okay? Like really okay?"

"I think so." Maura said doubtfully. "Jane will you hold me?" A few stray tears ran down Maura's cheeks.

"Oh Honey. Oh, of course." Jane said sadly as she got up. "Don't cry it will be okay."

She walked over to Maura and wrapped her arms around her tightly. It was a little uncomfortable because Maura was sitting but Maura soon nestled into Jane's chest.

"Has he ever hurt you before?"

Maura shook her head against Jane's chest.

They were both holding each other tightly, comforted by each other.

"I-I spoke to the baby last night." Maura said between sobs.

"You did? What did you say?"

"I said that it was going to be okay, that when it was here it would all be fine. I said that in the shower when I first got home."

"Maura that's heartbreaking. How could you have been alone?"

"I just felt so stupid and I didn't want to be an inconvenience."

"An inconvenience? I love you Maura. We all do. You could have called anybody."

"I'm scared Jane." She said against Jane's chest, ignoring Jane's last comment.

"What is scaring you?" Jane said while stroking Maura's soft cheek with the back of her fingers.

"Nathan said he would hurt you if he saw us together." Maura said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Oh well, as long as he doesn't hurt you, I don't care what that crazy man does." Jane replied as jokily as she could.

"He did say at the end that he didn't mean what he said though. He was really apologetic."

"How did you stop him being mad?" Jan asked in amazement.

"I said that if he has ever cared about this baby then he would let go and he did. Then his attitude changed really quickly and went nice and was really apologetic but I ran out."

"Were you completely by yourself at home?"

"Yes, why?"

"You should have been with someone Maura. It didn't have to be me but you should have been with someone. You could have called my Mother or Frankie or Tommy or Frost or Korsak or Constance or Hope. Anyone. You should have had someone to comfort you Maura. To take care of you when you needed someone."

"I know, I just needed to get my head around what had happened."

"It's okay to need help you know. I know I may be a hypocrite for saying this but it's okay to be vulnerable and ask for help. Maura if you need someone, it is never an inconvenience."

Maura nodded against Jane's chest.

"Maura I just want to cuddle you so hard for hours and make everything better."

"I'm not entirely against that idea." Maura smiled.

She could hear Jane's loud heart pumping against her ear. It was soothing to listen too.

Maura's worried frown came back.

"I think he meant what he said Jane."

"Well then he'll just have to try his hardest because I am never going to leave your side Maura Isles and not if I get him first." Jane leaned down and kissed Maura's forehead.

Maura wasn't sure whether Jane was joking or not but she smiled anyway. She moved her head away from Jane's chest.

She leaned up and kissed Jane's soft lips.

"I love you too Jane."

Jane kissed her before they let go. She smiled and they held each other once again. It felt so safe when they were together.

"You're safe now." Jane whispered into Maura's blonde curls.

"I know." Maura whispered into Jane's neck.

Jane had never loved Maura as much as she did right now at this precise moment.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I was devastated by Lee Thompson Young's death. I thought about it a lot but I decided to continue writing Frost in my fanfiction. Although the actor died, I think his beautiful character deserves to live on. This chapter is a bit more cheerful at the end. Enjoy it because there are rough things to come! Reviews always welcome. As always, thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: Janet Tamaro and Tess Gerritsen**

* * *

"I really think you should go home Maura. You need to go and get the baby checked out and I need to buy a few hand guns and grenades." Jane said genuinely.

"You're not actually going to murder him are you Jane?"

"We'll see. I'm not making any promises either way."

Maura wasn't sure what Jane meant. She seemed to have just been kidding before but now she wasn't so sure.

"What will I tell Cavanaugh?" Maura asked Jane. They were both still standing in Maura's office.

"Tell him you need to take a personal. You haven't had a day off in months and you must have at least five months of holiday vacation stacked up. I think that one day off to check the well being of your baby is not too much too ask."

"Okay but you have to come with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay I will. But you must stop worrying." Jane said while kissing Maura on the cheek. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere and neither is your baby."

Maura nodded gratefully and kissed Jane softly on the lips. "I know you both are."

They walked up to the doors of Cavanaugh's office before Maura hesitated.

Jane could almost feel the anxiety coming off from Maura.

She looked at Maura as reassuringly as she could. "It's okay; we'll be in and out in a flash. You don't have to tell him anything." Jane said calmly.

Maura looked at her for a few seconds before nodding.

Detective Frost and Sergeant Korsak were standing a few metres away talking about the case before Maura and Jane caught their attention.

"Dr. Isles are you okay?" Frost said to them curiously.

Maura self-consciously pulled at her sleeves to try and make them go down impossibly further. Her wrists weren't showing but she felt the need to do so anyway.

"I am fine." Maura said unconvincingly. She had red, swollen eyes and mascara smudged around them. She looked petrified.

Jane looked at Maura's expression before placing her palm into Maura's hand. Jane didn't care who was looking, she just knew that Maura needed her.

Frost eyed her up and down. He wasn't convinced.

"Maura, if you need anything, we're here. Coffee, a pointless conversation, some lame bodyguards? Whatever it is, we can help you if you want it." Frost said kindly. Although they didn't see each other that much, Frost was very fond of Maura. She had been through a lot this year and yet she still came to work everyday looking like she had just won the lottery. He appreciated that. He's always had a lot of respect for that woman.

He didn't actually know what was wrong with Maura; he just knew that for her to look like this and be so out of character, it must be bad.

"Thank you Frost. It means a lot." Maura replied.

Jane gave him a warm smile before they walked up to Cavanaugh's office. Still hand in hand. They knocked on the door and Jane gave Maura's hand a tight squeeze before they entered.

"Dr Isles, Detective. What brings you here?" Cavanaugh asked as they entered.

"We- we were wondering if we could both take a personal day off." Maura stuttered.

Cavanaugh turned to look at them. He saw Maura's creased skirt, He saw her smudged make up, he saw her untidy hair, he saw the way that she was gripping Jane's hand so tightly that it was starting to shake and he saw that Jane's thumb was rubbing her own palms quickly. He knew Jane well enough to know that she only did that when she was really really anxious.

He watched the way that Jane's eyes were transfixed on the floor. He looked at Maura and the desperation of her stare. He saw at their hands once again. Their fingers were intertwined, both hands turning white with the force.

Most of all, he thought that their hands gave the most expression and desperation than any other part of their body.

He finally spoke. "Of course. Is there something I should know about?" He asked.

"Not right now Lieutenant. It is a rather personal matter to Maura." Jane replied.

"Can I have some kind of explanation?" He asked.

"I need attend a medical appointment and I would like detective Rizzoli and accompany me if that is okay." Maura said quietly.

"Okay, but I would like some kind of explanation at some point please. Even if you do not want to talk to me today Dr Isles."

"Of course." Maura replied. Jane nodded.

"Thank you." Maura added.

"I can tell that you need this Maura. You two just make sure this case gets solved eventually!" He said with a genuine smile towards the end.

"Of course sir." Maura and Jane both tried their best to return his smile.

They left his office and Jane moved her hand from Maura's hand onto her back. She stroked Maura's back gently as they walked.

Jane nodded at Korsak as they left.

"What was wrong with Doctor Isles?" Korsak said to Frost once they were gone.

"I don't know, but it looked bad. She was so different today. I actually saw her early this morning and she looked dreadful. I don't know what is going on." Frost said with a worried expression.

"We'll find out eventually." Korsak replied. "We really should get on with this case. I think we're pretty close to solving this thing."

"Yeah." Frost agreed but he couldn't help think of the look on Maura's face.

He was trying to weigh up what it could be. _It can't be a lovers spat because Jane was the one comforting her. It must be serious enough for them both to take the day off. Maybe it is something to do with Maura's birth mother or her new family. Maybe something happened with Angela? Or maybe someone they both know died? No- Jane probably would have said something. Maybe something happened to her house or the turtle Jane's always going on about? No. It won't be the turtle. Maybe-_

"That would mean that the piece of evidence must be connected to the killer-" Korsak turned to face Frost. "Frost? Are you there?" Korsak said to Frost while moving to stand straight in front of him. "Frost have you not been listening? I've been speaking for the past five minutes."

"Sorry, I must have zoned out." Frost replied apologetically.

"Look, you should just try and forget about them for a bit. They have each other. They'll be okay." Korsak replied.

"I know. I just haven't seen Maura looking like that since Paddy Doyle got shot. It took me by surprise that's all." He responded.

"I know. I think it's best if we just get this case solved. Then they will both have less work to do if we nail this thing."

"I agree. So what were you saying?" Frost replied.

* * *

"Maura Isles." The speaker said. They were sat in the waiting room of their local prenatal care centre.

Maura got up and walked towards the office with Jane.

Jane grabbed Maura's hand again.

"Maura, you're shaking."

"I know." She replied. "Jane I haven't stopped shaking since you saw my wrists in the café this morning."

"Maura, it's okay. I'm sure the baby will be fine. Let's get this over and done with."

Maura nodded and they knocked on the door of the office.

"Come in." A woman said from the other side of the door.

They walked in together and greeted the nurse. The nurse had dark skin, dark hair and was wearing lilac scrubs. She looked around thirty and had a warm smile.

"Are you Maura?" The nurse asked while pointing at Dr Isles.

"Yes." Maura replied.

"Hi, my name is Holly; I am going to be your prenatal nurse during the course of your pregnancy." She said.

She turned towards Jane who was standing next to Maura.

"And you are?" The nurse asked kindly.

"Detective Jane Rizzoli. I'm a very close friend of Maura's." Jane answered.

"I see." The nurse said smiling.

"Maura would you like to take a seat on the bed. Lie back and get nice and comfy."

Maura handed Jane her handbag and sat down on the bed. She lay back before looking at the nurse again.

"Now, I would like to ask a couple of questions if that is okay?" Holly asked Maura.

Maura nodded. Although she was trying her very best, she was still extremely worried about the baby. It was true what she had said earlier. Trauma was a common cause for miscarriages and she had had her fair share of trauma lately.

"To begin with, do you know how far along you are?"

"Yes. 2 months and 22 days."

"Wow, nobody has ever been as precise as that." Holly answered.

"She's a doctor. It's in her genes." Jane added from next to the nurse.

"Oh really, what type of doctor are you?" Holly asked.

"I am a medical examiner." Maura replied.

"That's interesting; you must have a good stomach to handle a job like that. I know I definitely couldn't." The nurse smiled.

Maura gave her a small smile in return.

"Now, have you been eating correctly and exercising regularly?"

"Yes." Maura replied.

"You were due one in a couple of weeks anyway but can I ask why you scheduled this ultrasound?" She asked.

Maura glanced at Jane with a worried expression.

"I-I just wanted to make sure that the pregnancy was going smoothly." Maura answered. She wasn't exactly _lying _she was just withholding some of the truth.

The nurse observed Maura's anxious expression before speaking. "If I'm wrong then correct me but have you had a little incident of some sort that might have spurred this on? We have many cases of expectant mothers bumping into things or hurting themselves by accident. They get concerned about their pregnancies and often schedule an ultrasound. Has this happened to you?"

Maura hesitated. "Why do you think that?" She asked worriedly.

Holly looked at her for a couple of minutes before she spoke. "You have that expression. I have seen it a lot before." She patted Maura on the knee gently. "If something has happened, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. All I care about is making sure that you and your baby are healthy. I am not here to judge you."

Maura looked at Jane again. She wanted to see some kind of answer in Jane's eyes. She wanted to know whether she should tell the nurse about what happened with Nathan or not but Jane's eyes just mirrored Maura's expression of clueless anxiety.

The nurse watched them exchanging glances.

"Okay, why don't we do the ultrasound now? We don't need to speak about anything immediately." Holly said, changing the subject.

Maura nodded.

"You two make a nice change. I have had so many chatterboxes today; I'm convinced my ears are ringing." She said with a smile.

Jane smiled at the nurse.

"Maura, please could you pull your shirt up. You may need to take of your jacket."

Maura shot the nurse a look of horror.

The nurse looked back at Maura with a confused expression. "It's kind of compulsory to lift your shirt up for this." The nurse defended.

Maura nodded and took off her jacket without another word. The nurse looked down and saw Maura's dark wrists. They looked even worse against the white sheets on the bed.

"Ouch." The nurse said.

"It wasn't me." Jane immediately added.

"I didn't think it was." Holly added simply. "Is this the answer to the question I asked before?"

"Yes." Maura replied. She bit her lip. Maura liked to know what people were thinking and this nurse was not revealing anything.

"I see. Now shall we get this ultrasound started?"

Maura nodded. She was grateful that the nurse did not pry any further. Maura lifted up her shirt so that it sat just beneath her bra.

The nurse brought over a large translucent carton with blue gel inside and placed it next to Maura on the bed.

"I'm just going to place some of this gel onto your lower stomach so that we can take the scan. It's a little cold but it should warm up quite quickly." She said as squirted some of the blue goo onto Maura's stomach.

The nurse lowered down the transducer and moved it slowly over the gel. After ten seconds of searching and when you could probably cut the anxiety in the room from the detective and the doctor with a knife; they heard a steady heartbeat through the machine.

Jane and Maura sighed in relief. They both looked at the small silhouette that they could just make out on the screen. They watched it in fascination of the little figure for a few minutes before Jane walked over to Maura and kissed her on the forehead.

Jane smiled; the side of her forehead was leaning on Maura's. "It's beautiful Maura."

"It really is." Maura replied.

"I need to go and fill out a few forms, are you wanting to know the gender? I can tell you if you want." Holly smiled.

"No!" Maura shouted. "No. I want it to be a surprise." She explained.

"Okay, I'll leave you two to look at it for a few minutes. I need to take the transducer away but you will still get a still image on the screen." She said before she moved the machine away from Maura's stomach and passed Maura a bit of kitchen roll. "Here you go, you can wipe it off with this."

Maura smiled gratefully before she wiped off the gel and placed the kitchen roll into a bin beside her.

"I'll be right back." Holly said before she left the room.

Once Holly had left the room Jane began to speak. "Excusing the choice of father, I am actually really proud of you Maura."

"Thank you, I think." Maura said smiling. "She's gone, can I kiss you now?"

"Maura. You can kiss me anytime. You should know that by now." Jane said teasingly.

Maura laughed before she pulled Jane closer to her and placed their lips together. As they kissed, Jane unknowingly placed her hand on to Maura's rounded stomach. It had only been an accident but it made the whole moment so much more magical.

"You're going to be great mothers." Holly said from the doorway.

Jane and Maura pulled away and looked at the nurse.

She continued. "I can tell and I have never been wrong."


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:Things are hotting up! *Drama* I told you things were going to get rough... Enjoy! It took me ages to write this chapter as I had a lot of decisions to make... Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! Reviews welcome!**

**Disclaimer: JT & TG**

* * *

"Can I take you up on your offer now?" Maura asked Jane as they walked into Maura's guest house.

"And which offer was that?" Jane replied.

"When you said that you wanted to cuddle me for hours and hours and make everything better. I would like to take you up on that." Maura replied simply.

"I'm afraid I have a little murdering to do." Jane replied.

"You aren't really going to kill him are you?" Maura asked worriedly.

"It depends."

"On what?"

"Whether that son of a bitch ever comes near you again."

"I don't think he will."

"I know. You know what I mean by 'come near you' though don't you?" Jane replied.

"Are you saying that if he ever hurts me again then you are going to physically murder him."

"In other words yes."

"Thank you for being so protective but I think things are going to be okay."

"If you say so but I am still going to pay him a visit later." Jane replied. "Now come here." Jane said while grabbing Maura's hand and pulling her on the couch.

Jane unzipped her boots and Maura kicked her heels off. They both swung their legs onto the sofa.

Jane lay on her back and Maura lay in front of her. Jane turned onto her side and placed one of her hands on Maura's hip and her other hand just above Maura's stomach.

She pulled her back so that there was no space between them.

Maura smiled and turned her head to face Jane.

"You always keep your promises." She said before kissing Jane softly on the lips. Jane kissed her back, deepening the kiss. She lifted up one of her arms and stroked one of Maura's soft cheeks.

"You're so beautiful Maura." Jane said as they stopped for air.

"You aren't so bad yourself." Maura said, staring into Jane's eyes.

Jane's eyes were like black pearls, glittering in the light. She had always loved Jane's eyes. They held so much emotion that very few people saw. Maura had never really understood the phrase 'The eyes are the pathway to one's soul' before she had met Jane.

Jane looked at her for confirmation before she gently put her hand under Maura's shirt and placed it on the small bump. She stroked it gently and snuggled next to Maura. Maura sighed with content and rested against Jane.

"I guess you're the little spoon again." Jane smiled.

"I'll be the big spoon one day." Maura replied.

"Nah." Jane said while kissing her lover on the cheek.

They lay there enjoying each others company for what felt like hours chatting before they both fell asleep.

A couple of hours later Angela walked into Maura's house.

"Maura I was just bringing you some-" Angela began before she saw the two figures asleep on the couch.

Maura still had smudged make up and puffy eyes from when she had been crying earlier and she had the darkest bruises around her wrists. Angela had never seen Maura looking quite so childlike and vulnerable as she did right there in Jane's arms.

Jane looked as if she might have been crying too, one of her arms was underneath Maura's shirt on her stomach and the other was on top. They looked so peaceful and close.

Angela walked past where they were lying and picked up a blanket that was resting on the chair. She opened it out before placing it over the pair. She leaned down and kissed both of their foreheads before saying, "I love you both, even if you do lie to me rather a lot."

She walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. She placed a bag containing some food for them both on the counter before she walked into the hallway and out of the front door.

"Those girls." She said to herself with a smile as she left.

She got into her car and drove back to the precinct. It was just past three and surprisingly warm.

* * *

"It's been a couple of weeks since we began this case. We really need to get this nailed." Frost said to Korsak.

"I agree. We need to speak to one of the other victim's parents. Jane said that Carol Hayley wasn't particularly helpful. She did mention a car accident though, let's try and have another look on the system." Korsak said to Frost.

"That's easy for you to say. I searched for 13 hours for that incident report and got no hits whatsoever. I think it would be easier if we just spoke to the parents."

"Okay, what are the names of the second victim, Harvey Ashford's parents?"

Frost typed at his desk for a couple of minutes before replying.

"Um, Jacqueline and Michael Ashford. They live in the outskirts of Vermont. It's not too far from here."

"I don't really fancy a road trip. Why don't we call them in again?"

"Jane interviewed them just after we found the victims. They didn't even mention a car accident and they were very uncomfortable being here. I doubt that they will come again voluntarily." Frost replied.

"If they know what's best for their son then I am sure they will."

Frost nodded before getting up. "I'm getting coffee. You want some?"

"Yeah, sure." Korsak said while typing on his computer. He continued searching for incidents that happened during the time that the victims were at college.

Frost came back shortly after and handed him a coffee. "Did you find anything?"

"No. What was the name of the boy that got hit?"

"I think the teenagers name was Dominic Charles. Try searching him though the system." Frost replied.

Korsak typed for a few minutes before speaking. "He doesn't have any criminal record. Wait, Frost." He said while staring at the screen.

"What is it?" Frost said while walking over to Korsak's desk.

"Dominic Charles died on the 17th of February 1989. That was the year the victims were in college together." Korsak announced.

"Check the COD."

Korsak typed a little more before a file came up on the screen, it was a report that was written about the accident.

**_Dominic Charles, 18. Time of death: 23:46 pm. Cause of Death: Blunt forced trauma. Incident reported as: "The victim was crossing road nearby a drunken graduation party. Vehicle, with a speed of approximately 30mph hit the victim at 23:31pm. Vehicle contained 3 students. Names listed as C James. 2. Harvey H J Ashford. 3. Alyssa M Hayley. All appeared to be under the influence of Alcohol. Victim deceased at 23:46 at the scene."_**

**_No trial. Reasons being Unknown or Unclassified._**

**_ Signed- Dr. Jackson Heighs._**

"It looks the officers there knew as little as we do." Korsak sighed.

"I just don't understand why there was never a trial."

"Well all three victims came from wealthy backgrounds; the families could have paid the judge off easily." Korsak replied.

"We know for a fact that Carol Hayley did not pay the judge. She doesn't even know that Dominic Charles even died." Frost sighed. "Now what I don't understand is that Carol Hayley has gone for twenty four years not knowing that her daughter was potentially responsible for somebody's death. How could she not have known about the accident?"

"Some people are too damn good at keeping secrets." Korsak sighed.

Frost wondered what he had meant by that. Was he talking about himself? Was he talking about someone he knew?

Frost shrugged his thoughts away before continuing. "I think we need to pay Carol Hayley another visit."

* * *

"Maura?" Jane said while looking down at the sleeping form in front of her.

Maura wriggled slightly but didn't wake up. Jane leaned over Maura and picked up her phone from the coffee table. She groaned, rubbing her eyes.

She switched her phone on before checking the time. It was 9:40pm. "Woah, Maura wake up. We slept for hours." Jane said while squeezing Maura's belly slightly with her other hand.

Maura woke up and looked around for a few seconds before looking at Jane. "Hey." She said quietly, her sleepiness still evident in her voice.

"Hey, it's half nine, we slept for hours." Jane replied from behind her. Jane sat up so she could see Maura properly.

"Jane what if he is planning something?" Maura said worriedly.

"What?"

"Nate, what if he is planning something?" Maura said quickly.

"Right this is it." Jane got up. "I am not letting you feel like this. I am going to go and confront that son of a bitch. I am not going to let him control you. He has done enough. I'm going to put a stop to that bastard."

Maura looked up past Jane in horror. She grabbed onto the blanket tightly for support.

Jane followed Maura's startled gaze to see Nathan standing right behind her.

"That was a good speech detective, but are you all talk and no action?" Nathan asked with a smile.

He was holding a gun. It was pointing at Jane's head.

Maura looked around the room in fear; she was looking for anything that she could possibly use as a weapon. Nothing. He must have taken everything while they were asleep.

Nathan stared at Jane. They were both standing like statues. Nathan by choice and Jane was frozen in fear.

"Why did you have to ruin our little family Jane? You got in the way of it all." He asked her with a sly expression.

Maura stood up slowly from the couch. "Nathan, we never were a family. Jane is my family." She shouted.

"Did she get you pregnant? Does she have 50 percent of her DNA in this baby? No? Didn't think so." He replied smugly.

"Jane is more part of my family than you ever will be. Do you think shooting her is going to make me love you? You think that killing the woman I am in love with is going to make me have feelings for you?" Maura shouted.

He turned and pointed the gun towards Maura.

"No!" Jane shouted from in front of him.

"Fine shoot me." Maura shouted. "Killing me isn't going to make you feel any better. 20 years to life and you have to live with the guilt of murdering the one you wanted. Out of what? Jealousy? Possessiveness? An anger issue?"

Jane watched them both in fear. There was no way she could hurt him now without the risk of him shooting Maura in the process. He was completely in control.

Nathan didn't react whatsoever to Maura's words. He stayed where he was standing the whole time and his smile never faded.

Maura shrugged. "If you think it's really worth it then shoot me!" She shouted.

"I do not have any doubts on whether it would be worth it or not but to be honest, I would much rather kill Jane." He replied simply.

He turned quickly and hit Jane hard on the head with his gun. She fell to the carpet and put both of her hands on her left eye in pain.

"Jane!" Maura screamed, running forward.

Nathan pointed the gun towards Maura. "I wouldn't if I were you."

She paused and stared at him. Jane opened her swollen eye and watched him from the ground.

He looked down at Jane. "Just to make sure you don't try anything shifty detective." He thought for a few seconds before he stamped on her ankle.

She screamed in pain. "You sick bastard! Get the fuck out of here!" She shouted.

Maura started crying. "Just leave her alone! She's never done anything to you! Get off her!" She screamed.

"I am rather enjoying this." Nathan said with a smile. He took at step closer to Jane and kicked her ankle where he had just stamped.

She screamed again.

Maura couldn't take it anymore; she ran forward and jumped onto Nathan's front. He dropped his gun and fell to the ground in surprise. She began pounding her fists at his face.

"What the fuck Maura!" He said in between blows. He grabbed her neck with his hands and rolled her over. He removed one of his hands and punched her hard in the jaw.

She struggled and kicked him as much as she could but didn't make much progress as he was practically lying on top of her.

Jane dragged herself over to them and put her arm around his neck. She tried her best to choke him but he was stronger than she had imagined and he managed to push her arm away with his free hand. He kicked her with his legs and she flew back and hit the wall with a thud.

Meanwhile he still had one of his hands pinning Maura down by the neck. She struggled and scratched his wrists as deep as she could. She moved one of her hands away from his wrists and reached out next to her.

"You thought you were in control didn't you?" He said to her.

Her face was going red with the lack of oxygen and her veins were pulsing with all of the pressure.

~BANG~


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I didn't check/proof read this chapter much so the quality may not be the best... I hope you enjoy! It was certainly fun to write!

Disclaimer: JT + TG

* * *

Nathan dropped down and fell completely on top of Maura. Blood started pouring out from the hole in his chest and back.

Maura dropped the gun in her hand.

Jane paused for a second and then limped over to Maura. She pushed Nate of from her and dragged Maura out from under him.

She pulled the completely startled woman into a tight hug. Maura was shaking. They both turned their heads and stared at the corpse lying on the carpet. He had an angry expression on his still face.

This wasn't a night they were going to forget anytime soon.

They both stared at him in shock for a few minutes. They were trying to process everything that had just happened.

The front door opening startled them.

"Hey Maura is Ja-" Tommy said as he walked into the house. Frankie was behind him. Once they saw the scene they stood in shock for a few seconds before running over to help the pair.

"Oh my god!" Frankie said when he got to them.

"What the hell happened here?" Tommy shouted in shock.

There was blood all over the carpet, a man dead on the floor. Jane's ankle was a dark purple and a bone was twisting at the wrong angle, Jane had half a black eye and her nose was bleeding. There was blood on her back. Maura had a bust lip and what looked like a broken jaw; she had bruises forming around her neck, dark wrists from Nathan's last attack, bruises on her knees and a large cut on her foot. They were sitting on the floor a couple of metres away from the dead man.

It wasn't an easy image to process.

"Tommy stop ma coming in! Tell her to phone 911!" Frankie shouted.

Tommy hesitated for a moment before he ran out of Maura's front door. They all listened in silence for a couple of minutes before they heard Tommy saying every excuse he could possibly think of to his mother about why she couldn't come in.

"No I'm going in. I think you're making a fuss over nothing. Tommy what are you talking about? You're not making any sense." They heard Angela saying from just outside the door. She pushed passed her son and walked into the mess.

"Oh my goodness!" She stepped back in horror.

"Ma, can you please just call 911. We need to get them to a hospital." Frankie said while trying to comfort them. "Who is the guy?" He asked Maura.

She opened her mouth but was too shocked to speak. Jane looked around anxiously and held Maura's hands tightly.

Maura looked around in a panic before getting up quickly. She felt a sharp pain shoot down her back. She looked around at the room in horror. Everything that was happening and had happened was spinning around in her head. She saw Jane's ankle breaking against his shoe, she saw his leg kick Jane into the wall and she saw his hands around her neck.

She looked down and saw the blood dripping down Jane's forehead and the patch of blood on Jane's back from when she must have hit the wall. _This was my fault. _She thought_. Jane would never have met him if it weren't for me. I caused those bruises. _ Panic had taken over her face.

She looked down and saw all of the blood on herself, Nathan's blood. The man she had murdered just ten minutes before. The man who's family will mourn the death of their son. The life that _she_ took away.

It was all a blur in her mind. Just like before, everything was whirling through her brain. Spinning, spiralling out of control. The faces around her were going out of focus. The spinning was getting faster and faster. A rollercoaster of the shock and horror racing through her mind.

She reached her arms out for some kind of stability, any kind of support she could find. None. She felt herself falling down mentally and physically.

"Maura!" Jane shouted, lunging towards her girlfriend.

Maura hit the ground with a large thump.

"Oh my god." Angela said while running towards them.

Frankie went and knelt in front of her. "Maura?" He said while patting her cheek.

"Maura are you okay?" He said to her. No response.

Jane got up and put her broken foot down on the floor in an attempt to get over to

Maura. She screamed in pain as her swollen ankle touched the carpet. Tommy ran

over and helped her before she fell onto the floor as well.

He put his arm around her waist and helped her to limp over to Maura. He lowered

her down so that she was next to her before letting go.

She looked at Maura's limp body lying on the carpet. She looked too thin, fragile and

white as a ghost. Seeing Maura like this absolutely crushed her. Jane's only personal

goal had been to protect Maura and she had failed, yet again.

She sat down sadly and stroked Maura's soft cheek. She thought for a minute before

pulling Maura closer to her by her arms and resting her head onto her lap. She

stroked her soft hair and sighed. "I'm going to need you to wake up Maura, he's dead

now. There is nothing to be afraid of here. My mother is here and Tommy and

Frankie and we all want you to wake up now."

Jane leaned down and whispered the next bit into Maura's ear. "I need you to wake up

Maur. I love you more than anyone. We'll get through this, we always do. I want us to

go on holiday together and have cosy nights on the sofa and eat thanksgiving with the

whole family. I want us to solve hundreds more cases; I want us to move in

together. I want us to get married one day. I want to raise a family with you Maura. I

want you. Now I'm going to need you to wake up and this not to be the beginning of a

year long coma. So if you can hear me, I want you to wake up now and we can have

all those things." Jane sobbed. She kissed Maura on the forehead.

A few tears dripped down Maura's cheeks.

"Maura?" Jane said, her eyes widening.

"I want that too." Maura said quietly.

Maura opened her eyes slowly to meet Jane's loving, brown ones.

"You really want all of those things?" Jane asked quietly.

Maura nodded. "As long as they are with you." She sat up slowly and turned to face Jane. She looked up and saw the other three Rizzoli's watching from a safe distance.

"Are you sure? I come with baggage." Jane said with a small smile.

"Not as much as me." Maura chuckled. "I mean, look at us."

Jane looked around and laughed. "I love you Maura Isles and I don't know what I would do without you. How would I learn facts about things I don't care about?" Jane said grinning.

Maura gave her a friendly shove. "I love you too, how would I be able to get on with my job for a full working day and actually make progress if you weren't here to interrupt me every half hour?" Maura replied cheekily.

"Was that a joke Dr Isles? You must have hit your head pretty hard." Jane said with a smile. "Now come here." She said while grabbing Maura's hand. Maura leaned forward and kissed her softly. All three family members were watching but none were surprised by the affection. They kissed for a couple of minutes before Maura pulled away. She was frowning.

"What's wrong? It's over now." Jane said quietly to Maura.

Maura put her hand onto her stomach and began to cry. "It's not over. What if the baby didn't make it?" Maura said while starting to cry more heavily.

Jane pulled her into a tight hug on the floor and rocked her gently. "Whether the baby is okay or not, we'll get through this. We are all here for you. I hope the baby is okay. I know how much you love it already." She said quietly. She was crying now too. They sobbed for a few minutes on each others shoulders.

Frankie and Tommy looked at each other in confusion.

"Maura you're pregnant?" Angela said in surprise.

Maura nodded. "Probably not anymore." She whispered. Jane continued rocking her.

"Do any of you ever tell me anything?" Angela asked in frustration. Everybody looked away awkwardly and refused to make eye contact.

Angela stood still in a trance for a moment before she sighed and continued answering questions on the phone.

They all simultaneously looked at the man lying on the ground.

"Who is he?" Frankie asked again.

"Nathan Reid, he's the father of Maura's baby."

"Oh." Tommy replied. "Did he do this to both of you?" He said while looking them both up and down.

They both nodded.

"He's a sick bastard." Jane scowled, looking at him in disgust.

"Who shot him?"

"I did." Maura said quietly. She was still shaking. "He was strangling me, any longer and I wouldn't have lived. It was him or me." She said.

"Maura you don't have to justify what you did. Jane where were you during all of this? Making a cup of tea?" Frankie teased.

"I was actually unconscious; he kicked me into the wall." She replied simply.

"Can we help you up? You both need to get to a hospital." Tommy asked.

"I think he broke my ankle. We should probably just wait for the ambulance." She replied.

"Okay." Tommy answered.

Within a few minutes they heard sirens. There were four police cars and two ambulances.

Frost and Korsak were first to come in.

"Jane? Maura? What the hell happened here?" Korsak said.

Jane and Maura both looked at each other, not saying a word.

"You two need to get to the hospital, we'll find out after. I'm glad that you're both still alive." Frost said, next to Korsak.

Jane and Maura went in separate ambulances so that they could be treated individually. Angela and Tommy had insisted on coming with them and to be honest, they both needed the support.

* * *

"How do they know this guy?" Korsak said to Frankie.

"Maura is pregnant and he was the father. She might have miscarried during their struggle just now. They are not sure." Frankie replied.

"Maura's pregnant?" Frost said in surprise.

"What? Who shot the father?" Korsak asked.

"Maura said that he was strangling her and she shot him. Jane was unconscious on that wall when she did it. They both got beat up pretty bad in the process." Frankie replied.

They looked around at the blood and broken furniture in Maura's living room. It just looked like a typical crime scene.

"Why does trouble always find its way to those two?" Frost said.

"I don't know but they sure do attract a lot of it." Korsak answered.

"I don't think I can be any more help here, we only just arrived and they were both too shocked to really say anything. Maura passed out earlier. I'm going to drive to the hospital. Ma's pretty shaken up." Frankie babbled to them.

"Okay. We'll come and join you just as soon as we're done here." Korsak replied.

Frankie nodded before going outside and getting into his car. He sighed and put his head on the wheel.

"Damn it!" He shouted, banging his fists. He hated that this always happened to them. When his sister signed up for the job he never imagined she would come quite so close to death quite so often. And now he had signed up for the very same job. After a couple more minutes of thinking, worrying and feeling frustrated he began his drive to the hospital.

This was going to be a long night.

After half an hour of driving, Frankie was at the hospital standing beside his mother.

"Hey Ma." Frankie said, hugging his mother. "How are they?"

"Jane is getting a cast on her foot and some stitches and Maura is getting her jaw treated and they are about to take an ultrasound to find out if the baby is alive or not." Angela said uneasily. "Oh Tommy, what if the baby doesn't make it? She'll be devastated. So will Jane. So will I."

"They're strong. They will get through this. We all will." Frankie said.

"I know. They always do. They are the strongest women I have ever met. I am proud to call them my family." Angela said to her son.

"Me too. And they have each other."

"Yes they do. They lied about that as well. I asked them you know."

"Look, it doesn't matter now. I think we always knew a little bit anyway."

"I love TJ but I always wanted another grandbaby."

"I know. I kind of wanted another niece or nephew. Maybe they'll still have one.

"I hope so."

A nurse came out from Maura's room and walked past the pair.

"Nurse?" Angela asked.

"Yes. How may I help you?" The nurse replied. She was middle aged and had short blonde hair.

"How's Maura?"

"We are glad to say that both her and her baby is well. She's going to need a lot of healing time but otherwise she's doing fine."

"Thank god. That's such a relief." Angela said smiling.

Frankie smiled. "When can we go in?"

"The doctor is currently realigning her jaw. It appears to be fractured. You can go in once the doctor is done and if the patient says its okay." The nurse said to them before nodding and walking away.

"I wonder how Jane is. No one has come out from her room in ages." Frankie said to his mother. He looked around for a second. "Hey Ma, where's Tommy?"

"Oh he went to get coffee about twenty minutes ago. He must have gotten lost."

"Ah." Frankie said.

Angela stepped forward and looked through the glass in Jane's door to see five or six nurses and doctors around Jane. They were all doing their own little thing. Two of them were putting a cast onto Jane's foot, one was putting in stitches just above Jane's eyebrow and the others were looking at her daughter's stomach and saying things to each other.

She looked at Jane's face. She was chatting to the doctor doing her stitches and moaning whenever the nurses moved Jane's foot. One of the nurses who were looking at Jane's stomach saw Angela through the glass and came outside.

"Are you Jane Rizzoli's mother?" The nurse asked.

"Yes and this is her brother Frankie." She said while pointing at Frankie.

The nurse smiled. "Hi. Would you like an update on your daughter?"

"Yes very much. How is she?" Angela asked the young nurse.

"We have finished putting the cast on her ankle and we put in three stitches to make sure the wound on her forehead heals. She's going to be fine, we just need to do a couple more tests and things."

Angela nodded. "Why were you looking at her stomach?" She asked.

"Your daughter has quite a nasty bruise on her stomach and her back. She said that they were caused by being kicked by a man and hitting a pattern in the wall. We are concerned about whether she may have some internal bleeding caused by the impact. We won't know until we run some tests first."

"How long will that take?" Frankie asked.

"We will have completed the tests and have the results within about two hours. In the meantime you can go in and see her if you want. You won't have long though. We will need to take her to another room once the tests are set up." The nurse replied.

"Okay, thank you." Frankie said to the nurse. She nodded.

Just then, the majority or doctors and nurses came out from Jane's room. They had finished what they were doing. Angela and Frankie went into her room. There was one nurse left who was talking to Jane about having lots of rest and when she needed to return for a check up.

"I'll be back in about five minutes." The nurse said, nodding at Angela and Frankie.

Jane smiled when she saw them.

"Hey." She said. She sounded exhausted.

Angela walked closer and kissed her on the forehead. "Why do you kids have to scare me so much?" She said with a tired smile. It was nearly 2am.

"I can't help that Maura's boyfriend tried to kill me." Jane said.

Angela sighed. "I know honey. You did your best."

"So you and Maura?" Frankie asked her.

Jane nodded. "Yes."

"You did good sis. She's a hotty, what's she like in bed?" He said teasingly.

"Frankie!" Angela slapped him around the back of the head but not before she had given her brother a cheeky grin.

"We're happy for you honey. I'm so excited that I'm getting another grandbaby." Angela said to her daughter.

"Are you saying that the baby is okay?" Jane said to her mother. Angela nodded.

"Yes! Maura will be so happy! I'm so happy!" Jane said laughing.

Angela smiled; her smile dropped when she looked down and saw the large amount of bruising on Jane's upper stomach. It was still on show from when the nurses had been looking at it.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

"Nathan kicked me." Jane said scowling.

"He must have a high kick." Frankie said in surprise.

Jane shook her head. "No, I was on the floor, when he kicked me. I'd jumped on him when he was strangling Maura. I could see the life leaving her, she was so close- If she hadn't have found the gun beside her then I don't think she would be alive right now. I wouldn't either." Jane said, shuddering at the thought. It made her cringe to relive any of that night. Even if it was only in her head.

"What's important is that she's okay now and that that baby is probably some kind of superhuman." Frankie said to his sister.

"I want to see her." Jane said sadly.

"You've got to have some tests now and the doctor is re-something her jaw." Angela said to her daughter while stroking her hair.

Jane would normally hate her mother making any physical contact towards her but she was too tired, too in pain and too defenceless to care. She liked it. Her mother always had a way of making her feel safe.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I think this is a sweet little chapter. We kind of needed one after everything that just happened... Anyway, enjoy! Reviews always welcome, I do read them all and weigh up all of the possibilities you present to me. Trust me. You've given me many dilemmas! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: JT & TG**

* * *

Angela and Frankie were waiting in the hallway once again when a doctor came to speak to them.

"You can visit Dr Isles now if you would like to." He said before walking away; he was carrying a black clipboard.

Angela and Frankie got up immediately from their newly found seats and walked into Maura's room.

Maura smiled when she saw them. "Hi." She was slightly sat up in an uncomfortable looking temporary hospital bed. She was mostly lying but her head and shoulders were propped up by some generously sized pillows.

"Are you too sore for a hug?" Angela asked her.

"Of course not." Maura shook her head, outstretching her arms. It actually hurt a little to do so but she chose to ignore it.

Angela hugged her tightly; she gave her a quick kiss on the head before she pulled away. Frankie stepped forward and gave her a quick hug as well.

"We're glad you're okay Maura." Frankie said, patting her on the shoulder. "I honestly don't know what we would do if we ever lost either of you."

Maura gave a grateful smile.

"How's Jane?" She asked them both.

"They gave her some stitches in her head and a cast on her ankle. They took her to another room to do some tests." Angela told her.

"What kind of tests?" Maura asked worriedly.

"They were a little worried that she may have some internal bleeding." Frankie said to Maura.

"How come?" Maura asked. She wasn't sure why Jane would have that.

"Earlier they were all looking at a very large purple bruise on her stomach. It's a real nasty one. She has another bruise and quite a big cut on her back as well." Frankie said. "She said that Nathan kicked her. Do you remember that?"

"A little. He was choking me and I saw her get up and I heard the large thump when she hit the wall but I couldn't really see. He was on top of me. His body was blocking my view." Maura shivered, remembering it.

"It must have been awful." Frankie replied.

"It was. I thought I was going to lose her. He was hurting her and I felt so helpless, after a while I couldn't take it anymore and I ran at him. We fought on the ground and that's when he started to strangle me. I thought I was going to die, there and then. All I could think about were the things that I have never said to Jane. She knows that I love her, there is just a little more." Maura said uncomfortably.

"So you and Jane then." Frankie asked.

"Yes." Maura replied.

"She's in love with you, you know."

"I hope so because I am in love with her."

"I'm happy that you're with my sister Maura. She deserves someone as good as you." He said genuinely. "To be honest though, I think you're a little out of her league." He said cheekily.

"I don't think I am. Jane has a highly expansive brain, remarkable bone structure and a truly unique personality. I think those aspects are highly desirable in a woman. " She replied sweetly. She had Jane's exhausted and still a little shocked expression.

"No I mean it Maura. You guys are perfect for each other." He said. Angela smiled. She had always wanted a doctor in the family and now she had one.

"In fact. You're not the first person to say that." Maura said with a smile. She was remembering detective Frost say it and when her prenatal nurse Holly was saying they were going to be great mothers together yesterday afternoon.

"I'm not? How did someone beat me? We only just found out!" He asked her.

"Actually Frost has known for a couple of weeks and he was first. You are in fact third." She said teasingly.

Angela opened her eyes wide. "Detective Frost knew before I did?" She said grumpily. Maura nodded her head sheepishly.

"Why did you have confidence in telling him and not me?" She said. She was obviously hurt.

"It wasn't a plan to tell him- Some things just kind of happened…" Maura had to think for a moment. She knew that this conversation was leading to _how_ he found out and she didn't really want to tell Jane's mother that she was eating her daughter out, Jane picked up the phone and Frost worked things out… She had to use her words wisely.

"We didn't _tell_ him-" She began. She didn't know how to finish. Frankie looked at her and narrowed his eyes. He looked at her again, feeling confused before he came to a realisation. He didn't say anything but his expressions showed that he had worked it out. He checked to make sure that his mother was still facing away before he made a gesture of two people having sex with his hands to Maura. He looked back at Maura for confirmation and although the position in which his hands were gesturing was not correct she nodded at him.

He understood how Frost had found out and could now help Maura avoid telling Jane's mother, that was her goal. Therefore she had passed. Angela didn't notice all of the silent words that had just been said between the pair.

"So how did he know?" She continued to pry.

Maura shot Frankie a worried look. "Help." She mouthed to him. He pulled an awkward face and began to talk.

"I think that maybe Jane felt more comfortable telling Frost first because… his mother is a lesbian." He looked at Maura's reaction to see whether this reply he was giving was good or not. She nodded slightly urging him to carry on speaking. He continued. "It's just, he might understand things a little more than you and I do. Also he is her partner; she couldn't really keep a secret like that hidden for that long." He said, trying to save the situation.

"Yes, I suppose so. I just wish she had come to me, I even asked you!" Angela said to Maura.

Maura was relieved that that conversation had been avoided. Talking about a sex scenario with her daughter to Angela was not a conversation that Maura thought would end well. She didn't think that Angela would be angry; it's just not something you talk about with someone's parents.

Maura shifted in the bed to get more comfortable, she put her hand on her stomach as she moved. It had seemed to become her natural maternal instinct to do that whenever she wriggled or bent over.

Angela watched her hands as she did it. There was silence for a minute or so before Angela spoke again.

"Maura I still can't believe you are going to have a baby! That's so exciting. Can I listen to your tummy?" Angela asked happily.

"Yes, if you like but I doubt that you will hear very much. I am not that far along."

Angela nodded and moved closer to Maura eagerly. She leaned down and placed her ear against Maura shirt where her stomach was. She listened for a couple of minutes before bringing her head up with excitement.

"It moved! I felt it!" Angela said with a big grin on her face. Maura and Frankie smiled.

"Are we placing bets?" Frankie said to Maura.

"What?" She replied.

"Are we placing bets on what gender it will be?" He asked.

"Frankie! Don't be so insensitive! This is Maura's pregnancy and baby. You can't make money out of her!" She scolded.

"No, no it's okay." Maura smiled. "I'm in. Fifty bucks says it's a girl." Maura said to Frankie.

Angela looked at Maura in surprise. "I didn't know you were the gambling type!" She said to her.

"It looks like some fun to do while we wait for the baby." Maura said.

"You know don't you!" Frankie said to Maura.

"No, I don't!" Maura said, putting her arms up in defence.

Frankie narrowed his eyes. "Do you promise? You get hives when you lie don't you?" He said.

"I do get hives and yes I promise I do not know. I had an ultrasound yesterday and I asked to keep it a surprise and wait until the birth." She said to him sincerely.

"Okay, I believe you. I'm betting fifty on it being a boy."

Maura nodded. She didn't give anything a way but she was smiling on the inside. She had such a strong feeling that it was a girl; she had no doubt about it. Frankie however, did not know that.

Frankie looked down at his watch. "It's been a while now. I'm going to go and see if I can check on Jane." Frankie said to them both. "I'll try and track down Tommy. He'll probably be flirting with one of the nurses somewhere." He said before turning to leave.

"I'm going to stay here with Maura for a little while. You probably won't be able to see Jane anyway." Angela said to him.

"Okay. I'll go look for Tommy. I'll see you both in a bit." He said with a nod.

They both nodded and he left the room. They watched him through the glass as he walked down the corridor.

Angela turned back to face Maura. She looked at Maura's little beaten up body. She was covered in bruises all over and even had them around her neck.

"I can't believe a man did this to you Maura. Jane said you nearly died, it upset her a lot to say that."

Maura nodded sadly. "You would think that being a medical examiner, I wouldn't be so close to the criminals but that hasn't exactly been the case. I've certainly had my fair share. Although Nate wasn't actually a criminal he just had some quite severe anger issues, maybe caused by some psychological issues." Maura pondered.

"I don't understand how human beings can be so cruel." Angela said.

"You have to remember that humans do a lot of good also. It's just that good deeds are quite a common thing so they go unnoticed often. We notice things if they stand out or are out of the ordinary like violence and murder. Therefore we forget how much good there is." Maura said to Angela in deep thought.

"I suppose so, there has just been an awful lot of bad lately." Angela replied.

"I agree. There has." Maura answered.

"I wonder what would have happened if I had come into your home an hour later?" Angela said.

"An hour later than when you came with Frankie and Tommy? I don't understand what would have changed. Nathan had already died by then." Maura asked.

"No. I came earlier on my own."

"You did?" Maura asked.

"Yes, about two hours earlier than when I came with Frankie and Tommy. I came to check on you, I heard about you and Jane being in some kind of distress at work and going home. I brought some late dinner for you both and you were sound asleep on the couch. You were cuddled up like little mice." Angela said to her.

Maura smiled at the thought of when she was cuddled up and warm against Jane. When Jane had been stroking her belly as they fell asleep and the happy dreams that she had had. That was before any of it had happened.

Angela continued. "I've been wondering what would have happened if I had walked in an hour later? You would have been fighting with Nathan by then and I might not have known what to do. I imagined so many scenarios in my head of what I might have done or what would have happened and I honestly have no idea how it would have turned out." She said.

"If he didn't win a fight between two women I doubt that he would have won one with three." Maura said smartly.

Angela looked at her for a second. Digesting what she had just said. "Those are wise words Maura and they put me in a good light so I like them." Angela smiled. "Did they say if you will be discharged soon?"

"Yes, they said I could leave whenever I like but I would rather wait until Jane is officially discharged and go home with her. I am also rather looking forward to the pain relief medicine that the nurse said that she would bring me."

"You're in pain?" Angela asked.

"Yes, a little. I received quite a painful blow to the jaw during my struggle and I am suffering the consequences if I am honest." Maura replied.

"Is that why it is swollen and so bruised?"

"Yes but the doctor said that with plenty of rest, a healthy diet and pain relief when needed, it should clear itself up quite quickly. He said that also applies to the other bruising on my body."

Angela nodded. "I fractured my jaw once when I was in high school. I was playing a stupid game called lacrosse and I bumped heads with another girl. She was much bigger than me, at least two years older. She didn't even come off with a scratch! I ended up with a fractured jaw. I was very unlucky in high school." She said.

"I wasn't very lucky either." Maura replied. Angela gestured for her to go on. "I was always a bit of an outsider. I just never really knew what to say to other children, I used to go to the school library and read old books for my free time. I like books. They never judge you and they are very honest. They make good companions. When I went home during the holidays I used to take out one big book and read it all through the holiday. I enjoyed it; they were my own little worlds I could escape to whenever I liked." Maura told her story happily. She had no idea how heartbreaking it was that she never had a close friend as a child.

"They don't really compensate for people though do they?" Angela replied.

"I guess not but they got me through school. College too."

"It seems like you spent a lot of time on your own as a child. What about your mother and father did you see them a lot?"

"Oh, no they both travelled a lot. They used to do scientific studies around the world. They have done some highly recognised research over the years."

"Oh. Your parents seem kind. I haven't really met your father but Constance seems to care about you a lot. Hope too."

Maura smiled. "I think they do. Thank you Angela."

"For what?" She asked.

"For always being so loving and kind towards me. You were always so welcoming and you never picked sides when me and Jane fought. I am very grateful for you doing all those things." Maura replied.

"You don't need to thank me for that; you're part of our family Maura. You always were."

"It means a lot that you said that." Maura said to her.

Angela grabbed Maura's hand and held it with both of her hands.

"Well what you said means a lot too Maura." Angela said, stroking her hand. "Can I ask you a question?" She asked.

"Yes, go ahead." Maura replied.

"Are you in love with her? Are you guys going to do this properly? I'm not saying this correctly-." Angela sighed. She was still holding Maura's hand. "What I am trying to say is: Is this permanent? Are you doing this for real? Not just a fling where you both get hurt at the end."

"We are not planning on this being a fling. I hope not, I am in love with that woman and I really don't think I would be okay if something ever happened to our relationship."

Angela nodded understandingly.

"What do you think about this?" Maura asked her. "You never said how you feel about this. You've been rather quiet." She said.

"I don't think anything needs to be said. We have all seen this coming for years, everybody thinks you were made for each other and personally I couldn't have found a better person for my daughter to be with, you're pretty great as far as girlfriends go Maura. You obviously adore her and that is good enough for me."

Maura was overwhelmed by the compliments; she was expecting a simple answer, not the large amounts of gratification that she received.

"Angela I-" Maura stopped talking as her voice went very high. She turned her face away, not wanting Angela to see her petty tears.

Angela leaned around, trying to see Maura's face. "Are you crying?" Angela laughed.

"No." Maura said with an overly high voice. It was obvious that she was crying.

"Oh Maura. You're such a softie" Angela laughed.

Maura turned back towards her and laughed. She wiped away a couple of tears with her sleeve. She was a little soft and the hormones she had developed from her pregnancy weren't doing her any favours in proving otherwise.

"If you're going to be with my daughter I have one rule."

"Yes?" She asked.

"You have to make Jane look a little more like a woman sometimes. Make her wear a dress once in a while." Angela said to her with complete seriousness.

Maura laughed. "I'll do my best but she doesn't always listen to me."

"Oh she does Maura. She laps up your words like liquid gold! She ignores everybody else but you. It's always been like that. I guess now I know why." Angela smiled.

Maura was taken aback. She thought that Jane never listened to her but thinking back to conversations and scenarios they had experienced; Maura realised that she actually got her way quite often.

"Oh and I don't want to catch you girls in bed, or wherever it is you girls do those things. That is not an image I think would leave my mind quickly enough. The boys were bad enough as teens. Now not Jane too." She added.

Maura blushed but smiled. "We'll do our best. We are probably a little more controlled than teenage boys anyway." Maura blushed and laughed to herself as she said it. That wasn't _entirely _true.

Angela smiled. "It was nice spending time with you. We should do this more. You are going to be my daughter-in-law officially one day, even if you already are." Angela smiled.

Maura returned her smile. "I am going to get some rest now. I enjoyed our conversation; we should definitely do it again some time, just maybe not in these circumstances. You should go and check on Jane now. Her tests should have been completed. You will just have to wait a little while for the results. Oh and if she's released please bring her to me straight away. I want to see her."

Angela nodded. "Sleep tight." Angela said while walking towards the door. She switched the light off and looked back at Maura lying in the small room. She had closed her eyes. Angela waited, watching for a minute until she couldn't help herself. She walked back, leaned down and kissed Maura lightly on the forehead. "Don't let the bedbugs bite." She whispered before she turned back around and left the room. Maura smiled.

Maura lay in her bed and stared up at the ceiling. The walls of the small room were painted a very light yellow and were actually very relaxing. She had lied to Angela before; she was not actually even tired. The fact that herself and Jane had slept for about five hours earlier and the shock and trauma that had just happened to them was enough to keep her awake for days.

She had just wanted some time to herself. Time to think about her life and what was next.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I thought I would make a little more progress on the case in this chapter and started to slowly get this case wrapped up. Thanks for returning readers:) Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: JT &TG**

* * *

After a few hours of restless sleep, Maura was awoken. She opened her eyes just as Jane was kissing her cheek. She smiled and pulled Jane closer with her hand. She leaned up and hugged Jane tight.

"I was instructed to come straight to you when my tests were completed." Jane said with a smile while they were hugging.

"I'm guessing that the tests went okay?" Maura asked as they pulled away.

Jane nodded, leaned forward and kissed her. "I am so glad that you and the baby are okay. What did they say to you about you fainting?" Jane asked.

"They said that the shock and the stress got to the better of me and my brain just couldn't take it. It doesn't matter now anyway." Maura replied while shrugging.

"I just saw my mother and my brothers. Ma said you guys had a nice chat earlier."

"We did, I got a little emotional." Maura said guiltily.

Jane smiled. "Yeah, she said. She told me what she had said to make you cry. It was really sweet of her to say that."

"I know. It took me by surprise. I was a little worried about what she might say, for a loud woman she has been awfully quiet about this."

"I was thinking that earlier. I may have a little chat with her later." Jane said to her. She looked down at Maura's hospital bed. "Is there enough room for two?" She asked.

Maura looked down at the small amount of space next to her. "Probably not but I doubt my answer will impact your decision." Maura said to her.

"Then you're exactly right." Jane said as she got onto the bed next to Maura. She laid down half on top of Maura, snuggling up to her. Her leg was resting on the side of the bed so that her ankle wouldn't hurt.

Maura looked down at the woman lying next to her and began to play with her hair. She put her other arm around Jane and stroked her shoulder. Jane was only wearing a vest and her work trousers. They hadn't gotten changed since they were taken to hospital as they were both treated quite quickly. Maura was wearing a silk vest top and a long pencil skirt she still had on from work yesterday.

Jane rested her head on Maura's shoulder and drew patterns with her fingers up and down Maura's vest. They both lay in silence. Nothing needed to be said. They were just happy to be in each others company, safe at last.

After twenty minutes or so of just doing what they were doing, Jane sat up. Maura felt the loss of close contact hit her sadly. Jane saw her expression and leaned in to kiss her. Jane slipped her tongue in just enough to make the kiss meaningful. Maura reached her hands up and cupped Jane's cheeks as they kissed.

"Are you allowed to leave?" Jane asked once they had finished kissing.

"Yes, are you?" Maura replied.

Jane nodded. It was still dark in the small room although the light in the hallway made the room dimly lit. "Come on then." Jane said pulling her girlfriend up.

Maura walked with her and into the hospital's hallway where the rest of the Rizzoli's, Detective Frost and Sergeant Korsak were waiting. They all yawned; it was nearly half past four in the morning.

"Got any impressive war wounds?" Frost said to Maura.

She smiled sleepily. "A few."

"We're glad you're both okay. I never realised you were so good at ass kicking Maura!" Korsak said to her.

She laughed slightly; it felt a bit too soon to be making jokes. "Not quite." Maura looked down. For some reason she felt very shy and sleepy. Jane saw Maura's expression and wrapped her arm around her waist.

Maura looked at her nervously.

"It's going to be okay." Jane whispered into her neck. Maura looked at Jane's deep eyes. They weren't very reassuring. Jane looked just as scared as she did.

Jane didn't want to go back to Maura's living room and see the remains of the hellish night they had just experienced and neither did Maura.

Angela looked at them both. "Let's get you girls home. You both look so exhausted."

Both Jane and Maura looked at her in fear.

She though for a moment before understanding their shocked expressions. "Oh, I completely forgot. Your room." Angela frowned.

"Actually it was cleared up. Lieutenant Cavanaugh had crime scene clear up come and deal with it. They were more than happy to do it. You're home should be clear by now." Frost added.

"How kind of them." Maura said genuinely. They walked down the hall and everybody got into their separate cars. Jane, Angela and Maura got into a car together. They were silent for the whole journey home.

Once they had arrived back, it was like nothing had ever happened. There wasn't even a blood stain on the carpet. All the furniture and ornaments were back in their correct places. The only evidence proving that the whole night had even happened was a small chip in the wall decoration where Jane had hit her back. There was some of Jane's blood on it. The people who cleaned up had obviously missed it as it was barely noticeable unless you knew where to look for it.

Angela went into the guesthouse.

They looked at the dent for a few minutes before Maura broke the silence.

"Let's just go to bed. We're not going to be able to forget this night for a long time anyway so small reminders aren't going to do any harm."

"Okay." Jane turned around and walked with her crutches to the staircase before pausing.

Maura watched as Jane lifted her crutches up at different angles, thinking about how she could get up the stairs. She smiled at Jane's confused facial expressions.

"Here let me help you." Maura said while walking over to her. She took one of Jane's crutches and wrapped her arm around her waist.

"Lean onto me and use the other crutch to get up the stairs." Maura instructed her. Jane could have easily used the banister for support up the stairs but Maura would rather not mention that.

"Thanks." Jane said, leaning on her as she walked. They walked into Maura's bedroom, got changed (Jane with much difficulty) and got into bed. Jane had noticed that there were multiple pairs of Jane's clothes and pyjamas in the wardrobe and in Maura's chest of drawers. Jane wasn't sure when or how it had happened but they seemed to be living together. Maura was sly. She thought with a smile.

Jane got into bed next to Maura and lay down.

"There are some things I wanted to say to you today." Maura turned her head towards Jane.

"Like what?" Jane asked.

"When I thought I was going to die, I just thought immediately that there are so many things that I haven't said to you and so many things that we hadn't done together yet." Maura said to her with a sigh.

Jane rolled onto her side so that she was facing Maura.

"What kind of things did you want to say?" Jane asked. She turned her head so that she could see Maura. It was dark but she could see her a little bit.

Maura was just gazing up at the ceiling, she looked expressionless, if not a little sad.

"I have never told you how much you really mean to me or how much I really love you. We never spoke about what will happen once the baby was born, we've never spoken about any of the couple things that people talk about." Maura said into the open air.

"Well as for the first two, you show me everyday how much you care about me and for the baby thing. I will tell you exactly how I imagine things being once the baby is born: We will live here together and watch like proud mothers when the baby is older and running around with TJ in the park. Or we will all cuddle up on the sofa together with the baby and watch old movies on Sunday afternoons. That's how I imagine things are going to being like." Jane said to her.

"That sounds so beautiful, I hope that happens. I am going to look forward to it." Maura replied. She rolled over, leaned closer to Jane and kissed her softly on the lips. She thought for a second before speaking. "I love you so much Jane. I have never been so in-love with a person like this before." Maura said to her before kissing her again.

"See, now you've said it!" Jane smiled. "And me too. I have never felt the way I feel about you, about anybody else before. And I'm not just saying that because you're my girlfriend." Jane said honestly.

Maura's eyes glittered. She rolled on top of Jane. They both leaned forward at the same time and started kissing intensely. Jane kissed Maura's neck and took off her shirt and awkwardly and rather painfully, they had the most passionate sex they had ever had.

* * *

They woke up completely naked with their arms wrapped around each other. It was about two in the afternoon because they hadn't actually gone to bed until 6am.

Jane stroked Maura's long arm with the back of her hand. Maura shifted slightly and opened her eyes.

Maura leaned up and kissed her. She held Jane's hand in her own and interlocked their fingers. She brought their hands down and rested them on Jane's bare stomach.

Jane looked down at her stomach and covered her scar self consciously with her other hand. She looked at Maura uncomfortably. She had always felt self conscious about that scar. Even when she was with Maura.

"You don't have to be embarrassed by your scars." Maura said while easing Jane's hand away with her other hand. "They are beautiful; they are part of you Jane."

"They are so ugly. They just remind me of things I would rather forget." Jane said to her quietly.

Maura leaned down and placed a kiss on Jane's round scar. "Well I think it's beautiful."

Jane gave her a weak smile and stroked Maura's soft hair with her hand. "What would I do without you?" She said with a smile. Maura returned her gaze and rested her head onto Jane's shoulder. She lay there for a minute or so before kissing Jane's collar bone. She then leaned down and kissed the gap between Jane's breasts and then just above her belly button.

Jane smiled, she saw where Maura was going with this. She so wanted to have sex with the woman on top of her but she regretfully decided to be sensible.

"I think we're both in a bit too much pain to try and do that again." Jane said to her. She knew that Maura wouldn't win this debate, simply because Maura was probably in more pain than she was. Especially with all the bruising they both had.

Maura smiled and came back up to Jane's face. "I guess I'll have to agree. The bruising on my chin and left wrist are causing me a little pain today." Maura replied. "But I still want to have sex with you."

Jane stroked her hair. "I want to. Trust me, I do. I just don't think we're going to heal very fast if we're doing things like that."

Maura chuckled. "If only your brothers could hear you now! Maybe I'm not the only one getting a little soft." She smiled.

Jane poked her in the sides teasingly. She leaned over and kissed her. "Come on, let's get up. I'm starving." Jane said while pulling her up. Maura got up and brought out two more pairs of pyjamas from her wardrobe. She handed one of them to Jane.

"Pyjamas? During the day? Dr Isles how atrocious." Jane teased. They put on their pyjamas and walked downstairs. They were utterly surprised to find two plates of scrambled eggs waiting for them.

"Did I tell you how much I love your mother?" Maura said to her with a sleepy smile.

"I don't know whether to find this amazing or extremely creepy." Jane replied. They sat down and ate their eggs which were still very warm. Angela had placed dishes over the two plates to keep them hot.

"I can't believe your mother would do this." Maura said sweetly.

"I can." Jane moaned. "Do you not realise how creepy this is?"

"I must admit, it is a little odd that she came in and cooked while we were sleeping but what a kind gesture. I must remember to thank her." Maura said as she ate.

Jane rolled her eyes a little and continued to eat. She couldn't exactly complain.

Jane got up once she had finished eating. "I'm going to call Korsak and ask if there has been any progress in this case."

"Yes. I really must call Pike and ask him about an autopsy report. I hope that man will give me another reason to fire him." Maura replied from the counter.

Jane started dialling on her mobile. Korsak and Frost were at the precinct.

* * *

"Jane? Hi. How are you doing?" Korsak said into his mobile. "Oh," He chuckled. "She did? Yes? Ah okay." He laughed again.

Frost rolled his eyes. He wondered if all people sounded this stupid when they were on the phone.

Korsak continued mumbling things into the phone. "Do you want- You do? Yes. I see, how was it? They did? Oh that's odd. How's Jo? She did?" Korsak chuckled again.

Frankie came into the room and walked towards them.

"Hey, how's the case going? Have you got any leads yet?" He asked Frost.

"No but we may have a motive." Frost looked over and saw Korsak happily chatting away. He thought for a few seconds before speaking. "Hey do you want to come and ask Carol Hayley a couple more questions with me? I believe you spoke to her with Jane last week."

"Yeah, we did. She's seems like a nice lady. Yeah I'll come with you. I'd like to see what she says about her daughter killing. Whether it was accidental _or _not." Frankie replied.

Frost nodded. "C'mon then." They walked down the hall and out of the building. After a twenty minute drive, they had arrived at Carol and Marcus Hayley's (the third victim's parent's) home.

They knocked on the door and were greeted by an old looking man. He was a little plump and had a warm smile.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes." Frankie responded. "We are from the Boston Police Department, me and another colleague visited your wife last week. We came to ask a couple more questions regarding your daughter's murder."

"Oh of course, come in." He answered. He stepped back and let them into his home. Carol Hayley was sat at the dining table in the kitchen with a young girl.

"Hi, Mrs Hayley?" Frankie addressed her. She looked up. "Detective Rizzoli." He said greeted.

She looked at him for a minute before speaking. "Yes, I remember you. You were with a lady. You were asking about Alyssa."

"Yes, this is detective Frost. We came to ask you a couple more questions." Frankie said to the woman.

"Please take a seat." Marcus Hayley said to them. They were all sat around the kitchen table. Frankie remembered Carol Hayley talking about the little girl at the table the last time they had met. It was the victim's daughter.

"Georgia, sweetie? Why don't you go and play with your toys in the living room." She said to the small girl. The young girl looked up at the detectives suspiciously before nodding, getting down from the table and leaving the room.

Once she had left, Frost began to speak. "Mr and Mrs Hayley. Do you remember your daughter attending a college party in the summer of 1989?"

"No, I don't actually. I only remember her telling me about the accident with the car and the boy six months later." Mrs Hayley said to them.

"Were you aware that the car accident your daughter was involved in killed a 17 year old boy named Dominic Charles?" Frost said to them.

"What?" Marcus Hayley replied. "What? The boy died? That's not possible. How could we not know about that? We would have seen it on the news or something."

"We believe that one of the other teenager's parents paid a large sum of money to keep this whole thing under lock and key.

"Oh my god. How could we not know? After all this time?" Carol asked her husband in shock.

"I, I don't know." He stuttered.

Carol took a deep breath and looked at the detectives "Does this have something to do with the murder?" Carol asked them.

"Yes. We believe so." Frankie replied. He looked at Frost to continue.

"We have ourselves a triple homicide. The three victims that were murdered; your daughter being one of them, were the three teenagers we believe were responsible for Dominic Charles's death back in 1989. We think that this may be the reason that someone wanted to harm your daughter." Frost said to them.

"Oh my goodness, do you know who the killer is?" Marcus Hayley asked them.

"No, I am afraid not. We are chasing up a few leads at the moment and I can assure you that we have the best team working this case. We are going to catch this killer." Frost said to the couple.

"Thank you detective." Marcus said to them.

Frost and Frankie got up.

"We will call you if we have any updates on the case. Thank you for your time." Frost said to them as they walked to the door.

"Yes of course." Carol said to them.

They left the house and drove back to the police department. When they got back, Korsak was looking at the case file at his desk.

Korsak looked up as they approached him.

Frost began to speak. "Carol and Marcus Hayley had no idea about the teenager's death. They were completely clueless about the whole thing." He said as they walked up to him.

"Not much luck here either." Korsak said, staring at the file. "Did Dr. Isles ever get back to you about the mould found in that girl's basement?" He asked Frost.

"No actually, I should chase her up on that." He said.

"She's not exactly in a fit state for work Frost."

"I know. Do you think a text would be appropriate?" He asked.

Frankie shrugged. "I'm going over there later. I can ask if you want. I could even get her to text you the results."

"You are too good Frankie. Yes please." Frost replied, patting him on the back. Frankie nodded with graciousness and walked out into the hall to speak to another officer.

"How's Jane?" Frost said to Korsak once Frankie had left.

"How did you know I was talking to Jane?" He questioned.

"I could tell by the tone of your voice. You only speak to four people like that. Jane, Maura, Angela and your new lady friend." Frost said to him with a smirk.

"I do not. I am nice to everybody." Korsak said to him.

"You are?" Frost said teasingly.

Korsak shot him a grumpy look before speaking. "Jane's good, she was asking about the case. I didn't have very much to tell her. We really need to get this nailed." He said.

"I agree."


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Personally I like the end of this chapter, I think it's real cute;) Do you agree?**

**Disclaimer: JT & TG**

* * *

It was 6:30pm and Jane, Frankie and Maura were sat around Maura's dining table. Angela had rung Jane and Frankie earlier that day, insisting that they have a proper meal together. They both had reluctantly agreed and Angela said she would bring over pasta for them all to eat together.

They were waiting for Angela. The three of them had made a little small talk but didn't really know what to say. Frankie suddenly remembered what Frost had said to him earlier.

"Hey Maura, Frost was wondering if you got the results back about the mould sample we recovered from the basement downtown."

"Give her a brake! She was in hospital less than twelve hours ago!" Jane said to her brother.

Maura picked up her phone from the table and began scrolling through something. "Yes. Susie emailed me earlier. The mould from the basement and the mould found on the victims are a direct match! This type of mould is called Aspergillus nidulans and is most commonly found in old or neglected buildings." Maura said to Frankie.

"So we have a possible crime scene?" Frankie asked Maura from across the table.

"Yes, it looks like it. That is what these results indicate."

"Great. I'll give Frost a call." Frankie got up and started dialling on his mobile.

Maura looked around in confusion.

"What's up?" Jane asked, seeing her expression.

"From the way that Sergeant Korsak described the girl from the mansion and her body language, she doesn't sound like much of a killer, especially not in the violent fashion in which these victims were murdered and dragged. Also one of the male victims was over 230 pounds in weight. I do not think it would be possible for her to manage to carry that. Korsak described her as being small with a thin frame. This doesn't make sense."

"I heard that adrenaline can make you up to three times stronger. You must have heard the stories about women lifting up cars to save their babies. I think anything is possible." Jane replied

"It's just; there was no direct link between the girl from the mansion and the three victims. They are not related in any way, Frost ran all of it through the system before they took a sample of the mould. This doesn't add up."

Angela came in through the front door.

"We'll look into it when we get back into work. I thought maybe we could go in for a little while tomorrow? It seems like this case is nearly closed."

"That sounds like a good idea. Are you sure you would be okay? Your ankle is still very swollen under that cast."

"Yeah, I'm fine. We'll only go for a few hours tomorrow. I think we should both rest and try and get better."

"You're starting to sound just like me." Maura said to the woman sitting next to her.

"I sound nothing like you! If I ever use one of your Google terms then you are allowed to say that." Jane replied.

"Hey girls." Angela said as she approached them.

"Hi Ma." Jane greeted her mother.

Maura smiled at Angela to say hello.

Angela walked over to the table and placed a large dish of homemade lasagne in front of them and a big serving spoon. She went to the kitchen and collected four plates and placed them on the table. She served four generous pieces of lasagne and went to get some cutlery.

Frankie came and sat back down with them. Angela gave them all some cutlery before sitting down next to Frankie.

"Wow Angela, this looks delicious." Maura said while starting to dig in.

"It was my mother's recipe." Angela replied. "She never let a soul even see it, it was her most prized possession. 'Carla's home cooked lasagne.' She left me it in her will when she died."

"I didn't know that Ma." Jane said to her mother.

"Yes, she left me a few other recipes also but this was always her best."

"Your mother has a beautiful name." Maura said to Angela.

"She does doesn't she. Jane used to adore my mother. When she was a toddler she would never let go of the poor woman." Angela said to Maura.

"You know she liked it really." Jane answered back jokily. Frankie raised his eyebrows.

They all ate happily in silence for a few more minutes before Frankie spoke.

"So where's Tommy? How did he get out of this?" He asked.

"Tommy is having dinner with Lydia; he said they had some things to talk about regarding TJ." Angela said to Frankie.

"Sounds like a date." Jane said to them.

"I hope so." Angela replied. "I always liked Lydia."

Frankie and Jane shot her a weird look before they continued eating. _That was a lie. _They thought as they ate. The second that Angela had found out about Lydia's relations to her ex-husband, Angela had detested the girl. She had warmed up to her once she had given birth to TJ and started to be part of their family.

"We knew they would eventually get back together, didn't we Maura." Jane said to Maura.

Everyone looked at Maura for a response. She was daydreaming with a puzzled expression on her face.

Jane gave her a gentle nudge. "Maura? Are you okay?" She asked quietly.

"What? Oh, yes." Maura replied.

"What are you thinking about?" Jane asked her.

"This case is just getting to me. I feel like there is something we are missing. The young woman, Emily Charles does not seem capable of murder, she has no apparent motive and no traces of blood were found in her basement. This doesn't make any sense." She replied with a confused expression was on her face.

"Well, we don't know for definite that she is the killer although nobody else has her basement. You can't fake a crime scene." Jane replied.

Frankie looked down he deep thought before jumping up out of his chair. "What about the brother!" He shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Angela asked her son.

"The brother, Emily Charles has a brother. The mansion they live in is split straight down the middle on the inside." Frankie said to them.

"That would mean he had half of the basement." Jane shouted in realisation.

"They would experience the same type of mould. It is likely that the Aspergillus nidulans would be growing in his basement as well." Maura interjected.

"That means we have another possible crime scene! That's enough for a warrant, I'm going to go down to the precinct and tell Frost and Korsak." Frankie got up.

"But we don't have any links between the victims and Emily Charles or her brother. We don't have a motive." Jane said to her brother.

"I'm going to go and talk to Frost. Maybe we can come up with something together." He said while clearing his plate in the kitchen. He came back and kissed his mother on the cheek. "Bye Ma. Thanks for dinner."

He looked back at them sitting at the table. "Are you and Maura coming in tomorrow?" He asked Jane.

"Yeah, we want to finish this thing." Jane replied. "Call me if you find out anything new."

"I will. See you later." He said before he walked into the hall and out of the door.

Angela cleared her throat. "Now it is just us. Jane there is some things I want to say to you. I said some things to Maura earlier and I think you should hear them too." Angela said to her daughter at the table.

"Like what?" Jane asked.

"Well to begin with, I don't want to catch you girls doing things."

"What do you mean _things_?" Jane had no idea what she meant by that.

Maura smirked. _This is awkward. _She thought. She wondered if this was the conversation that they had had at the hospital. _One minute we're talking about basement murders and now we are going to be talking about lesbian sex. This is going to be fun. _She laughed at the thought.

Jane looked at her. "What are you laughing at?" She asked her in confusion

"I should really go and take a bath." Maura got up and started gathering her plate and cutlery. "I should give you two some time alone." She smiled and walked into the kitchen area.

Jane looked up at Maura in confusion. Maura winked at her from the kitchen. What was happening? She thought. Maura was looking very mischievous. _She obviously knows where my mother is going with this._ Jane thought.

Maura went up the stairs and into her bedroom, she turned the taps on and started running a bath.

Jane was still sat at the table with her mother.

"As I was saying." Angela continued. "I don't to walk in on you and Maura doing things… I said to Maura earlier-"

"Ma, what are you talking about? What are _things?" _Jane asked her mother.

Angela sighed. "Things that lesbians do in relationships when they love each other very-" Angela started making gestures with her fingers as she spoke.

"Ew Ma no!" Jane jumped up in shock. "Why would you even bring that up?" Jane said in outrage. Angela squirmed a little.

"I was just saying." Angela said matter-of-factly. "If Tommy gets back together with Lydia I will have this conversation with him too."

"Ma, you shouldn't be having this conversation with _anybody!_" Jane shouted.

"I used to say it to your brothers when they were teenagers. I don't want to know any of the stuff that goes on with your sexual relationships." Angela said to her. "I said that to Tommy when he was a teenager. It worked well until I accidentally walked in on him and a girl at college in his bedroom one time. She-" Angela started rambling.

"No Ma, stop." Jane said to her mother. Angela paused and looked back at her. Jane started to speak. "If you don't walk in unannounced then I am sure this wont be a problem." Jane said to her awkwardly.

"Walk in to where unannounced?"

"The bedroom, in here, the kitchen-" Jane looked around.

"You have sex with Maura in here?" Angela shouted in shock.

"No-Ma, I" Jane shouted.

Angela looked down at the dining table in horror. She lifted her plate up and held it in the air.

Jane looked down at the table before she understood what her mother was doing.

"Ma, we've never slept together on the table." Jane tried to reassure her mother. Had Maura been slaved through this conversation too or did she get a milder version? Jane thought to herself.

"I don't believe you." Angela said while taking her plate to the kitchen. She suddenly looked around at the counters, chairs and the couch in horror.

"Eugh!" She said to her daughter, looking around. "Did you at least clean it?" She shouted.

"We haven't had se- damn it Ma!" Jane shouted, looking around. The awkwardness of this whole conversation was becoming way too much.

Angela narrowed her eyes before walking towards the door grumpily. She pushed past Frankie, detective Frost and Korsak who had just walked into the living room.

"I wish I never asked. I really do." Angela shouted angrily.

"Look-Ma." Jane said helplessly.

"Miss Rizzoli?" Frost said to the angry woman who had just pushed past him and into the guest house.

"What's her problem?" Frankie said to his sister as they walked in.

Jane banged the side of her fist on the counter with frustration.

"Don't even ask." She grumbled to her brother.

Frost and Korsak exchanged confused glances.

"What are you two doing here?" Jane asked Frost and Korsak. They were holding case files and the autopsy reports from the case.

"Since we couldn't bring you to the case." Korsak said while looking down at Jane's cast. "We decided to bring the case to you." He finished.

She smiled, that was sweet of them. "Thanks. I'll be back in a minute, I just need to go and talk to Maura. You can go and sit down and put all that stuff on the coffee table." Jane said while pointing to Maura's couch.

Jane used her crutches to walk across the room before she stopped at the bottom of the stairs. She picked up one of her crutches and put it under her arm. She would need it again once she was upstairs.

She held the banister with one hand and used her crutch to walk with the other. She got to the top of the stairs by herself and felt a real sense of achievement. Maura had helped her every time up until now.

She hobbled into Maura's bedroom and opened the bathroom door slowly. Maura was lying on her back with her head just above the water in the bath. She had her hair in a bun with a few strands of hair coming down the side of her face. She had her eyes closed. She looked so beautiful.

"Maura?" She said gently

Maura opened her eyes and quickly started to cover herself up before realising it was Jane. "Oh, it's you." Maura said.

"It's nice to see you too." Jane smiled. Maura laughed, realising how she had sounded.

"How did the talk with your mother go?" Maura said from where she was lying.

"Excruciating." Jane replied while sitting down on the bathroom floor and crossing her legs. "It got really out of hand and now she thinks we had sex in the living room and kitchen."

"What?"

Jane squirmed at the thought of the conversation they had just had.

"She misinterpreted something I said and she thinks we have sex on the dining table. Was she as bad as this with when she talked to you?" Jane asked.

"No, not at all." Maura laughed. "All she said was that she doesn't want to catch us sleeping together because it is not something she wants to see."

"She drives me insane!" Jane moaned but with a small smile.

Maura looked down at the bubbly bath she was laying in.

"Do you want to join me?" Maura said seductively.

Jane looked at her for a moment. _God she turns me on._ She thought.

She sighed. "I can't. Frost and Korsak are downstairs." Jane replied grumpily.

"What?" Maura said in disbelief. "Why are they here?" She asked.

"They just came with Frankie. They want to work on the case with us and I can't really walk so they brought the case here, it was nice of them actually." Jane said to her.

"I was just about to put on my pyjamas; do I have to get dressed?" Maura asked her, worry taking over her face.

"No, you don't have to dress up for them. Just put some PJ's on. Not the fancy ones though."

"Which ones are the fancy ones?" Maura defended.

Jane tried to think of something over to say than 'all of them.' "Nothing with silk." She said to her girlfriend.

"But-"

Jane leaned down and cut off Maura's words with a kiss. It surprised Maura at first but she was grateful. She had wanted to kiss Jane throughout the whole of dinner. She melted into the kiss.

Maura suddenly had a wild thought. She had no idea why she thought this was a good idea at the time but she pulled Jane into the bath with a large splash.

Jane fell down, fully clothed and landed on top of Maura in the water.

Luckily, Jane's long legs were still out of the bath and her cast didn't reach the water.

"Maura!" Jane shrieked, hitting her on the shoulder playfully. "What did you do that for!" She said in a state of shock and laughter. Jane's clothes were completely soaked, half of her hair was wet and she was absolutely covered in bubbles from the bath.

Maura suddenly came to terms with what she had just done. "I have no idea." She said, confused by herself. "I don't know why I did that." She laughed.

Jane smiled and leaned forward and kissed her deeply.

Maura's hands reached up and cupped Jane's cheeks automatically. Jane balanced her body before putting her hand gently around the side of Maura's neck. It was a little position they always did with each other when they kissed.

They kissed for a few minutes before they stopped for air.

Jane looked down at the state they were in and looked at Maura in surprise once again.

"I still can't believe you did that." Jane said to her in shock.

Maura pulled an awkward face. "Are you mad?" She asked worriedly.

"No, not at all. I was just a little surprised." Jane replied. Looking at the slightly flushed woman she was laying on top of. "Frost and Korsak are going to wonder what we're doing. I'm taking a little longer than I anticipated." She smiled.

Jane put her hand on the side of the bath and started to push herself up; Maura lifted her hands up and pushed Jane's tummy and tried her help her. Because of the fact that Jane's stomach and Maura's hands were soaked, Maura's hand slipped onto Jane's breast.

Jane laughed and looked down. "Are you using this as an excuse to grope me Maura Isles?" She asked, looking at Maura's hand.

Maura pulled her hand away and laughed. "I'm sorry." She replied with a smile even though she wasn't.

"I don't believe you." Jane flirted. She used her other hand, managed to get out of the bath and landed in a heap on the floor. Maura got out after her and pulled her up. She grabbed a large towel and wrapped it around the both of them who were now shivering. They both started laughing at the craziness of this whole thing.

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and cuddled her tight. She stroked Maura's soft hair as they stood there, warm in each others arms.

Maura leaned her head down and rested it onto Jane's shoulder. They both stopped laughing. This moment suddenly became more serious and meaningful.

They held each other tightly for a few minutes. They both knew that this hug had more than the one purpose of getting dry.

"I love you Maura." Jane said into Maura wet hair.

"I love you too Jane." Maura said, kissing Jane's shoulder.

They pulled away from the hug and Jane wrapped the rest of the towel around Maura's bare body.

"It's been like half an hour since I said I would come and help them." Jane said guiltily.

"Yes, well you have me to blame for that." Maura smiled. She turned around and pushed Jane slowly into her bedroom. She went into the wardrobe and brought out two pairs of Jane's pyjamas. She handed one pair to Jane.

"Two?" Jane asked in confusion.

"What?" Maura defended while she started to put the pair of Jane's pyjamas on. "You said nothing too fancy."


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: **I love you guys.

**Disclaimer: **JT & TG

* * *

After another ten minutes of Jane trying to dry herself off (with Maura's help) Jane and Maura arrived downstairs.

Jane was wearing her BPD T-shirt and a pair of black shorts and Maura was wearing a proper pair of Jane's pyjamas.

"Why is your hair wet?" Frankie asked Jane as they walked into the living room. Frost and Korsak raised their eyebrows.

"Well Maura-" Jane began.

"Actually, I don't want to know." Frankie said back to his sister.

Frost smiled to himself.

Jane and Maura sat down on the couch next to them.

"So how are you both doing then?" Korsak asked them both from on an armchair.

Maura looked at Jane before speaking. "We are both doing quite well. The doctor prescribed us both plenty of pain relief medication and it is proving very effective." She replied.

Jane nodded. "We were planning on coming into work tomorrow actually."

"Seriously? You nearly got killed two days ago. You two are indestructible." Frost said in amazement.

Maura smiled. "So how are you doing on the case?" She asked him.

"We are waiting for the warrant to come through on the Charles house. We are probably going to get it first thing tomorrow morning." Frost replied.

"Have you found a motive yet?" Jane asked him.

"No, we have nothing." Frost answered. He leaned down and picked up one of the case files and started scanning through it.

Jane stood up with her crutches. "Does anyone want coffee?" She asked them. Everyone around her gave a combination of nods and verbal agreements. Maura watched as she hobbled into the kitchen.

She got up and followed. Frost was typing something on the laptop he had brought with him and Frankie and Vince were looking at the autopsy reports of the three victims.

Maura walked into the kitchen and gave Jane a light kiss on the cheek as she approached her from behind. She watched as Jane struggled balancing and making coffee. After a few wobbles with her crutches and a couple of actual near falls, Maura offered to help. Jane handed her some of the cups but continued making the coffee that she had started.

"Are you well enough to be doing this?" Maura asked her.

"To be making coffee?" Jane replied.

"No, to be working this case right now." Maura corrected. Jane still had a large cut on her forehead, some pretty nasty bruises on her torso and a broken ankle. She wasn't exactly in the best of shape for frontline duty.

Jane turned around so that she was facing her. "I'm fine." She replied. "I want to get this case solved. It's certainly taken us enough time." She sighed. "Anyway. What about you?" Jane asked. "You're not doing the best either." She said while stroking Maura lightly under the chin.

"I'm fine. Like I said, the medication is working well. My bruises and abrasions are healing quite quickly." Maura replied.

Jane nodded slightly and looked up and down at Maura's lips. She so wanted to kiss her right now.

Maura got her message, leaned forward and kissed her intensely. Jane reached her hand forward and played with the top of Maura's pyjama bottoms gently. _They are coming off later. _Jane thought.

Maura lifted her hand up and rested it just below Jane's collarbone, above Jane's breast as they kissed. Maura slipped her tongue in and they kissed passionately for a few more minutes.

Something about their near scrape with death made everything so much more meaningful. It had really made them think about how much they loved each other lately.

When they had finished kissing they looked in front of them and were alarmed to see the three men on the couch gawping at them. Frost looked surprised but his lips were curling at the edges, Korsak's jaw might as well have hit the ground and Frankie just looked downright shocked. Jane and Maura both started to blush.

All five of them stood in a bit of a frozen trance before a knock at the door broke their silence.

Frankie got up and went to answer it. Jane and Maura both looked back down awkwardly and carried on making the coffee.

"Hey Ma." Frankie said as Angela walked into the house.

"I knocked." She said loudly, directing her comment at Jane. She still hadn't let go of the previous argument she had had with her daughter.

"I know." Frankie replied, not understanding what she meant by that.

She walked further into the living room, leaned down and picked up the purse that she must have left when she had stayed for dinner earlier.

She stood back up and shot Jane a grumpy look before turning around and walking back out of the house without another word.

"Ma." Jane said after her. She sighed.

Once Angela had left, Frankie spoke. "What is going on with you two?" He asked.

Jane looked back down at the coffee a little sadly and didn't reply. Maura patted her sympathetically on the shoulder. It surprised Maura that Jane was so upset by this. It hadn't bothered her that much earlier. She had seemed frustrated but not _sad_.

Frankie looked at Maura for an explanation.

"There was a misunderstanding earlier." She explained. Frankie nodded and turned back around to carry on looking at the case. He knew that he wasn't getting any more out of either of them.

Jane and Maura brought over the mugs of coffee they had on a tray and placed them down on the coffee table. Jane picked up a mug and one of the case files and began reading through it.

"So do you think that Emily Charles's brother could have committed the murders?" She asked no one in particular while reading the file.

Frost cleared his throat before speaking. "Yes, I just searched him for a criminal record. He has been brought in for assault three times in the past two years. His name is Jacob Charles, he's 36 years old." Frost said to her

Korsak looked down at his watch. "It's getting pretty late, I think I should get going." He said to them. They all looked up at the clock on Maura's wall. It was only eight thirty.

"Got somewhere to be?" Frankie asked.

"Yes actually." He said quietly. "I have a date." Korsak replied.

"A date? With who?" Jane asked in disbelief.

"Whom." Maura corrected. Jane rolled her eyes and looked back at Korsak.

"Carolyn Edwards, we um, met at work." He said quietly.

"The cupcake lady? She makes the best cupcakes I've ever tasted." Frost replied. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"How long have you been going out with her?" Jane asked.

"Just a few weeks." Korsak replied.

"Do you like her?" Frankie asked.

"Yes of course." Vince answered.

"Do you think things are going to last?" Maura asked from next to him.

"Um yes, I hope so. It's a bit early to tell. I feel like I am being interrogated here." Korsak said to them.

"Oh sorry." They all mumbled quietly.

Everybody moved back where they were sitting. They had all been edging slightly closer whenever someone had asked any questions.

"Why do you guys care so much?" Korsak asked them with curiosity.

"We just want you to find a really great person to be with." Jane replied honestly.

"You do?"

"Yeah." Frost added. "Carolyn seems like a nice lady. You should go for it."

"Thanks." He said with a warm smile. He didn't realise quite how much his colleagues cared for him. He patted Frost on the shoulder appreciatively, got up and left Maura's home for his date.

"It's sweet isn't it?" Jane said once he had left.

"I don't know who Carolyn is." Maura replied. She sounded a little sad. She liked to have an insight on these kinds of things. "What is she like?" She asked them.

"She a nice, red headed lady. She's about Ma's age, I met her a couple of weeks ago, she recently went through a messy divorce, you might have seen her around." Jane said to Maura.

"Jane, how do you know all of that?" Frankie asked suspiciously.

"I did a little digging." Jane said guiltily.

Frost raised his eyebrows. "Does she have any kids?" He asked.

Jane shrugged. "I don't think so."

Frost nodded. "I should probably get off too. My mother is coming over tomorrow and I said I would bake her something." He said while standing up.

"You bake?" Jane asked in disbelief.

Frost smiled. "There is a lot you don't know about me Rizzoli. I am a man of many talents." He said before grabbing his laptop, one of the case files and his badge. He walked to the door and gave them a small wave before leaving.

Jane and Frankie exchanged slightly puzzled looks.

"You can go too if you want to." She said to her brother.

Frankie nodded. "I really should, you two both need your rest." Frankie said while looking at Maura. She was leaning against a cushion. Her eyes were shut but she looked like she was still listening.

Maura opened her eyes and gave him a tired smile. He got up and spoke again. "Janie. You should really make up with Ma. She gets really upset whenever she falls out with any of us. You know that."

"She's pretty mad and it's not entirely my fault. It's a stupid thing to get mad about." Jane replied.

"What is she mad about?" He asked. He was intrigued, she wasn't revealing much.

Jane opened her mouth and then closed it again. Frankie saw her hesitation and spoke. "Look it doesn't matter. Just make things right okay? And put your girlfriend to bed." Frankie said and glanced at Maura. Jane looked over at her. She was now fast asleep on the couch.

"Since when did you get so bossy little brother?" She asked him jokily while giving him a friendly punch in the arm.

He leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I was always bossy. I was just more discreet than you. Night." He said before walking out of the living room quickly and opening the front door.

Jane looked down at Maura. She always looked so cute when she was sleeping. She sat down next to the sleeping form and stroked her thigh softly. Maura woke up, looked at Jane and shuffled forward on the couch. Jane lay down behind her and wrapped her arms around her.

Maura rolled completely over so that she was facing her girlfriend. She pushed her legs forward and tangled them up in Jane's.

"I can't believe I waited four years for this." Maura said, looking into Jane's eyes.

"Me neither. I feel like such an idiot whenever I think of that. I can't believe that I could have had you, years ago. All that time thinking about it and if I had just had the guts to tell you." Jane sighed. She still had her hands wrapped around Maura but there was room between them. They could see each other clearly.

"You feel like an idiot? I had a drunken one night stand with a psychopath, got pregnant and nearly got us both killed." Maura replied with a sigh.

"I guess you win but they are not all bad things." Jane replied. She moved one of her hands back from around Maura and brushed a stray strand of hair out of Maura's face before continuing. "You got me. And you're going to get a beautiful baby at the end of this."

"I guess I didn't do so badly after all." Maura said as she leaned forward and gave Jane a quick kiss on the lips.

"So do you have any ideas on names?" Jane asked while looking down at Maura's small round tummy.

"Maybe, but I'm not going to talk to you about that until she's born." Maura replied.

"_She_?" Jane asked. "Is there something you're not telling me Maura?"

"I have not been told properly but I know it's a girl. I can just tell." Maura replied, putting her own hand down and resting it on her stomach.

"I understand that. My mother said she experienced that with me. She said that she always knew that I was going to be a girl."

"She did?" Maura asked.

"Yeah, but only with me. She wasn't like a psychic or anything. She had no idea what Frankie and Tommy were going to be. Just me." Jane replied while playing with the necklace Maura was wearing under her pyjamas.

"When did you get this?" Jane asked while continuing to gently fiddle with the gold necklace.

"My mother, Constance gave it to me for my eighteenth birthday. I've always treasured this necklace. I've always though that there's something very unique about it." Maura replied.

"It's really beautiful." Jane said to her while running her finger over the green pendant that came down from the necklace.

"It is." Maura replied. She watched as Jane's dark eyes look up and down the necklace a few times before meeting hers.

"You're staring at me." Jane mumbled.

"I know." Maura replied. She lifted one of her hands up and ran one finger down the side of Jane's face. It was so soft under her touch.

"Why?" Jane asked. Her eyes were following the finger on the side of her face.

"Because you look so beautiful today."

Jane blushed and scrunched up her nose in disagreement. She certainly didn't agree. She had a massive cast on her foot, an ugly scrape with stitches above her left eyebrow. Numerous bruises down her body. Her hair was still damp from the bath incident and she'd brushed it into a messy ponytail. She thought she looked pretty appalling in her own opinion. _How could that be beautiful?_ She thought.

"You do." Maura insisted. "You look so pretty when you're stripped down. I've always been envious of your natural beauty Jane." Mara said while continuing to run her finger up and down Jane's cheek but this time going along her jaw line and down her neck to her collar bone before going back up again.

Jane didn't reply. She simply watched Maura's eyelashes flutter as her finger went up and down Jane's face. She was concentrating, making her finger follow all of the gaps and arches of her face. She looked so fascinated.

"I'm not the only one that's staring." Maura said while leaning forward and kissing Jane slowly on the cheek.

Jane's eyes glittered back at her.

"I'm tired." Jane said quietly.

"I know, me too. We should get some rest." Maura replied.

Jane leaned down so her head was level with Maura's stomach.

"Night baby girl. Jane said while kissing Maura's covered stomach gently. "Sleep tight." She whispered.

Maura smiled.

Jane moved back up and kissed Maura softly on the lips. "Night." She whispered and wrapped her arms around her. Maura rolled back over so her back was to Jane again and pushed herself into her so that there was no space between them.

Jane leaned her head forward and placed a soft kiss on Maura's cheek. "Sleep tight." She whispered.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: **What are your opinions on this fic? Please leave comments, I'd really like to know!

**Disclaimer: **JT & TG4

* * *

Jane and Maura slept in the same position on the couch for the whole night. They were awoken when Tommy came in to Maura's house with Jo Friday. He had been looking after her for the past couple of weeks so that Jane could work late hours on the case and not have to come home to feed her.

They had extended Jo's stay with Tommy when Jane and Maura had gotten hurt. Jo was still going to stay at his apartment for a few more weeks but Tommy's decided to bring her over to say hello for the day.

Jane woke up and greeted Jo as they came in. She thought she had heard barking and got up. She hopped over to Tommy as her crutches were in another room.

"Hey Jo!" Jane said with excitement. "Come here." She said with a baby voice while stroking the fluffy dog. "I haven't seen you in ages!" She picked up Jo and stroked the happy dog in her arms.

Maura got up after hearing the commotion and came to greet Jo Friday.

"Hey Jo!" Maura said while stroking the dog in Jane's arms. "Hi Tommy." She greeted Jane's brother.

"Hi Maura. I brought Jo over; I thought you guys could use a bit of uplifting." He said with a smile. "This dog always knows how to make me smile." He added.

"Thanks for bringing her over Tommy that was really nice of you." Jane said appreciatively while stroking Jo. Tommy often surprised her with kind gestures.

"Have you two just woken up?" He asked them.

"Yeah, the medication is making me really drowsy and Maura just sleeps a lot anyway." Jane replied.

"It is pretty early anyway." Tommy replied.

"What time is it?" Jane asked.

"Nearly eight o'clock." Tommy said while looking at the time on his phone.

"It's good that you woke us up. We're both said we would go in to work today. We probably would have slept until lunch if you hadn't come in." Jane said to him.

"I'm going to go and get dressed. I'll be down in a bit." Maura turned around and walked out of the hallway and towards the living room.

Tommy looked down as Jane was wobbly balancing on one foot.

"Where are your crutches?" He asked.

"Oh, they're in the other room. I can manage without them, I just fall over sometimes." Jane joked.

"Oh." Tommy looked down again. "How is Maura doing?" He asked.

"Good, I think. She's been a bit quieter lately but I think she's just really tired at the moment."

"So is she still pregnant after what happened?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, we were all very surprised that the baby survived after everything with Nathan."

"Yeah. I can't believe that happened. He's dead now though isn't he?"

"Mm hm." Jane said quietly. She didn't like to remember the whole ordeal. Especially the part where somebody ended up dead. She was just thankful that it wasn't Maura. As much as she had hated that bastard, from the beginning, she never planned for him to die. She had just hoped that he would go to jail for a very long time and be out of their lives.

"You sound upset that he's dead." Tommy mumbled.

"I'm not. Trust me I'm not. I nearly watched him murder my girlfriend. Honestly, two more seconds of him strangling her and she would have been on the autopsy table. I'm thankful that she shot him."

"But…?" He asked.

"I just wonder what his family must be going through sometimes. It makes me feel kind of guilty. I've never felt guilty for the death of someone attacking me before so I don't know what brought this on." Jane said honestly.

"Jane don't feel guilty. That bastard smashed up your ankle for fucks sake! He's a crazy monster and right now this is just what he would have wanted. He beats you up and still manages to make you feel guilty." Tommy shouted.

Maura was standing at the bottom of the stairs listening. She had stopped walking up the stairs when she had heard them talking about Nathan. She sat down on the bottom step and leaned her head against the wall as she listened.

Jane and Tommy were still standing in the doorway but she could hear them clearly.

"Jane if either of you had told me what he did to Maura's wrists then I would have finished him off myself, there is no point thinking about 'what if's' It doesn't get you anywhere." He said insightfully. "You have nothing to feel guilty about. You didn't shoot him anyway; you were busy lying in pain while your girlfriend shot him. That's not so bad is it?" He teased.

"For a matter of fact, I was unconscious and I already feel terrible about that so don't rub it in." She snapped.

"Why do you feel terrible about it?" He asked curiously.

"I just felt so helpless. I still do. I pretty much left her for dead didn't I? I should have fought him, I should have tried harder. If it weren't for her being so brave she would have been dead. I was supposed to protect her." Jane said. Her voice was becoming a bit shaky as she spoke.

"Janie it wasn't your fault." He said while stroking the sides of her arms comfortingly.

"It was, if I had confronted him the second I found out about her wrists then none of this would have happened. He wanted to hurt me, that's what he said. Not her. He was hurting me when she jumped on him. She was the brave one, she risked her life for me and I didn't manage to do the same for her and that tears me apart everyday."

Jane was sobbing now. She couldn't believe she was crying in front of her little brother but she hadn't spoken about that night since it had happened and she had a lot of cooped up feelings that seemed to be coming out.

She'd just been trying to ignore those feelings of guilt that she somehow felt. She mainly felt guilty for not being the one that killed him. She was supposed to be a badass cop. She tackled armed perps on a daily basis and she had never failed so why couldn't she do it when she really needed to? When she needed to save the woman she was in love with.

"Janie, you shouldn't feel like this." He said, looking down at her. "It's completely unnecessary. It doesn't matter anymore anyway. You're both alive! I would say that's a pretty impressive achievement in itself so stop beating yourself up about it. Come here." Tommy said while outstretching his arms.

Jane put Jo Friday down and hugged her brother. She was a little reluctant at first. It wasn't something they did very often but it was actually quite nice.

"I just feel like I failed her Tommy." Jane sobbed into his neck.

Maura sat and listened. What Jane had just said broke her heart. It was so untrue and the opposite of what she felt about Jane. Jane was so wrong. A single tear rolled down her cheek. She carried on listening.

"I think you should talk to her Jane. If this is upsetting you that much then you should just talk to her. If you won't listen to me then I'm sure you listen to her."

"I will." Jane pulled away from the hug. "Thanks Tommy."

"It's alright. I'll come and get Jo tonight, talk to her Janie. Tell her how you feel. You'll feel better afterwards."

"I'm not so sure." She replied.

He turned around and walked out of the open front door.

"You'll thank me later." He said behind him.

Jane nodded and closed the door. Jo Friday was wagging her tail by her feet.

"Hey Jo. What shall we do with you today?" Jane asked while she stroked Jo's head. Jane wiped away a couple of tears that seemed to have escaped from her eyes.

Jane hopped forward and Jo ran along beside her giddily before Jane stopped frozen still.

Maura was crying on the step.

"Maura what's wrong?" Jane asked. Her voice was still deep and raspy.

"You feel like you failed me?" Maura asked, wiping tears away with her sleeve.

Jane hopped over to her and sat down next to her on the carpeted step.

"I just feel mad at myself. That's all." She said to Maura. "Maura, you shouldn't be upset." Jane said. Maura looked at her as she spoke.

"Neither should you." Maura said quietly. "I don't think that. You did your best Jane. You had a broken ankle which you walked on and he kicked you into a wall for god's sake. You couldn't have done anymore."

"Maura you nearly died. Your veins were popping out of your forehead, your face was so, so red. I could see the life leaving you. It was horrible. I still can't get that image out of my head. If you had died that night, I don't think I would have ever forgiven myself. I'm sorry Maura." A few tears rolled down Jane's cheek.

"Don't cry." Maura said while using her thumb to wipe away the tear on Jane's cheek.

Jane leaned her head down and rested it on Maura's shoulder.

Maura sighed. "Don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for Jane. I couldn't have asked for a better girlfriend." She said to Jane while stroking her hair.

Jane looked up to face her. "Do you mean that? Do you not have any feelings of resentment at all?"

"No. If anything I feel mad at myself for bringing Nathan into your life in the first place. None of this is your fault, that's why it upsets me that you feel like this."

Jane looked up and kissed her. There were no more words they needed to say. Maura kissed her back and slipped her tongue in gently.

Once they had stopped kissing, Maura looked into Jane's deep eyes. They carried so much within them, they had such depth. They were a darker shade of brown today than she had ever seen them before.

"We've got to go to work." Jane said beside her. "Will you help me up the stairs?" She asked.

Maura nodded and wrapped her arm around Jane's side. They walked up the stairs slowly.

They walked into Maura's bedroom. Maura kept her arm around Jane. It wasn't necessary but she wanted to.

She sat down with Jane on the bed. Jane shifted and lay down on top of the soft covers. Maura got off the bed from where she was sitting, walked around to the other side and lay down next to her.

She rolled over so she was half on top of Jane and kissed her neck gently. Jane moaned. She moved up and kissed just under Jane's ear.

"No Maura, that feels so good."

"Then what's the problem?" Maura said seductively between kisses.

Jane looked up at her and smiled. "There isn't one." She replied with a sultry smile.

"Good." Maura said as she kissed Jane's neck more intensely, she kissed a certain spot on Jane's neck and sucked at it for a few minutes. When there was a reasonably dark hickey she stopped.

"Everyone's going to know that I did this to you." Maura said while kissing a different spot on her neck.

"I'm going to have to make an effort in covering that up." Jane replied playfully, she picked up a strand of Maura's hair and twirled it in her hand as Maura kissed her.

"It's all the more fun then." Maura replied as she pulled Jane's shirt over her head and leaned down to kiss her breasts. Jane moaned. After a few minutes, Jane leaned forward and unbuttoned Maura's pyjama shirt. Maura smiled and watched as she did it.

Maura put her other leg over Jane so that she was straddling her. Maura ran her hands over Jane's breasts and down her chest to the yellow bruises Jane had just above her belly button. Jane watched as she did it, trusting her not to hurt her. Maura frowned at them.

Jane spoke. "You are not allowed to be upset about some yellow bruises when I have to see the nasty bruises around your neck everyday." Jane said to her with a pout.

Maura nodded and bent down to kiss Jane's stomach and hip bone. She moved back up and kissed Jane's the lips passionately and pulled down her shorts while she was doing so. She stopped once she had done it and looked at Jane, deep into her eyes.

"I love you and I know you did everything you could the other night." Maura said to her truthfully.

"Thank you. That means a lot." Jane replied quietly.

"Anytime." Maura whispered as she leaned down to kiss her. Jane smiled and pulled down Maura's pyjama bottoms. They were both completely naked. Maura leaned down so that she was lying directly on top of her.

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's neck and kissed her deeply. "I love you too." She whispered.

* * *

Review?


	21. Chapter 21

AN:Enjoy guyssss

Disclaimer: JT & TG

* * *

"Hey Frankie, do you know where Jane and Maura are?" Detective Frost asked Frankie as he walked over to the evidence board.

"Yeah, I do actually. Tommy went over there this morning and Jane was pretty upset. So they might be a little late coming in."

"She's upset? About what?" Frost asked.

"Tommy just said that she was upset about something to do with Nathan Reid and when he attacked them. He said that she felt guilty that he's dead and that she's upset about some other stuff." Frankie replied.

Korsak stood up. "Guilty? She has nothing to feel guilty about. He was going to kill them both and she isn't even the one that killed him. Maura did." He protested.

"I know." Frankie replied. "I don't understand why she's upset. It's the odd things that always get to Jane. The most upsetting things don't seem to upset her. It's the little things that really bother her. Anyway, she has Maura to comfort her and she'll probably be in later. She was really keen on coming in today." Frankie replied.

Frost nodded. "Do you want to come with us to the Charles house? We've got the warrant for Jacob Charles's basement. I'd also like to ask Emily Charles a couple more questions myself."

"Yeah, sure. Are you going now?" He asked.

"In about ten minutes." Frost replied.

"Good, I just need to talk to my mother. I'll be five minutes." Frankie said to them.

"Okay, we're going to try and find our motive. I'll see you in a bit." Frost said to him.

Frankie nodded while leaving the room and walking into the hall.

After a few minutes Frankie was in the BPD café where his mother was wiping down the tables. She looked up and greeted him.

"Hi Frankie, do you want me to make you something?" She asked her son.

"No thanks, I just wanted to ask if you had talked to Jane yet." He asked.

"No. I still feel a bit scarred. She told me some things that I really didn't want to know."

Frankie gave an odd look. "Well I think you may have misunderstood something she said. She actually seems kind of upset about it; you guys should resolve this thing, whatever it is." He said to her.

"She's upset? She just seemed angry to me." Angela replied.

"Yeah she was last night. It seemed to bother her. Also Tommy said she was really upset about something different this morning. It's not about you but I think she needs you Ma. She's going through something."

"She is?"

"Mm hm." Frankie replied.

"What is she upset about?" Angela asked while tucking some hair behind her ear.

"She nearly watched Maura die for the second time in two years. I just think it's all caught up to her a bit." He responded.

Angela nodded. "I'll talk to her tonight. It was a stupid argument anyway."

"What were you fighting about?" Frankie asked.

"Janie has always been uptight about her feelings. She was always very secretive as a child…" Angela started rambling on.

Frankie sighed. Maybe he would never know what the argument had been about. Nobody seemed to be telling him, it didn't look to be a huge secret. It was just that no one was saying the actual reason why the two Rizzoli's were fighting. He was becoming intrigued.

He looked down and stared at a little drop of water on the counter. He could hear his mother still rambling on in the background. He hadn't recalled Jane being particularly secretive as a child. He thought about it for a few minutes before he came out of his trance.

Angela was still talking.

"Janie used to always rough house with you boys. She got bumped about a lot as a kid. Maybe that's why she's so odd with her feelings. She's learnt about them from boys, you guys never say much about what…"

Frankie looked back down at the little droplet on the counter. It was so round and a perfect size. It had a couple of bubbles on the top so it probably came from Angela's disinfectant spray. He leaned on the counter and carried on staring at the droplet. _Maybe Jane just doesn't like to talk about stuff. _He thought. _Who knows how long she's been in love with Maura. That must have been so awful. Thinking that she could never be with the one she loved. How did she even get through these past few years? I know I wouldn't if it was me._

"Frankie. Are you even listening to me?" Angela said to her son. He looked up at her.

"Yes Ma. You were talking about Janie and her feelings. Look Ma, I gotta go. We have a case to close. Talk to Janie." He said while turning around and leaving the café before Angela even had a chance to reply.

Carolyn walked up to Angela after just watching Frankie speak. She was wearing a black pair of Jeans and a knitted jumper. It had some nice embroidery around her shoulder. Her Auburn hair was in a high ponytail and she had a pair of stud ear rings in her ears.

"_Kids."_ Carolyn said as she approached Angela.

"You got any?" Angela asked.

"Yes, I have a grown up daughter. Hannah. She's just like that actually."

"She is?" Angela asked in amazement.

"Yes, she just went to university. She's a bit younger than yours though and to be honest she has much more of an attitude. She's been bossing me about since the day she could talk." Carolyn said to her and leaned on the counter.

Angela laughed. "You should have seen mine ten years ago. They were quite the opposite."

"They do that don't they? They grow up and their whole personality changes. Their years of rebellion finally come to an end and they do everything they always used to do except _legally_." Carolyn smiled.

Angela laughed. "Oh yes, I've had my fair share of troublesome teens but they aren't so bad now." She replied.

"Yes. Mine is a whole different story now. Hannah is studying to be a lawyer. If someone had told me that six years ago, I would have never believed them." Carolyn said while walking across the café and picking up a delivery box.

"They drive me insane but I love them to bits." Angela said to her with a smile.

"I can tell. I think they really care about you." She said while placing the box down on the counter in front of Angela.

"You think?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, it's just one of those things. They may not tell you on a daily basis but it's obvious to the people around you."

Angela smiled. She looked down at the cardboard box. "Cupcakes?" She asked.

"Yes. Vanilla, Chocolate cream and Red Velvet. I thought I would spice things up a bit. Do some new flavours." She said to her while opening the box. She lifted out three plastic trays out of the box, each with six cupcakes on them. There was one layer of each flavour.

"Wow, these look wonderful." Angela said while looking at them.

"They are a little messy, I made them rather late last night. I had a date."

"You did?" Angela asked curiously. "Anyone I know?" She started lifting some of the cakes out of the trays and placing them in their cake cabinet on the counter.

"Yes actually. I had a wonderful time with Detective Korsak." She replied.

"You did? How wonderful!" Angela said happily. "We've all been waiting for him to find someone. He's a great guy. He's done a lot for my daughter." She spoke.

"He has?"

"Yes. They used to be partners until my daughter encountered a very eager serial killer. The killer made it his personal mission to try and kill Janie. Vince saved her life actually. She was pinned to the floor with scalpels when he rescued her. Hoyt was going to kill her. Vince has saved her life a few times actually, Maura's too." Angela said while remembering that night when Jane had come home in absolute shock.

Carolyn looked at her with a surprised look. Angela looked back at her expression.

"Oh sorry, did I say too much." Angela asked worriedly.

"No, I'm just surprised. I didn't realise the detectives here had been through so much. Was your daughter okay?" She asked.

"Oh yes, She was fine. She's tough as bricks my Janie." Angela replied while placing the last of the cupcakes in the cabinet. Angela looked up at her. "Korsak is a great guy. Don't you hurt him okay?" She said to her.

Carolyn nodded. "I won't." She replied. She had met everyone who worked here but she had no idea how much the officers, medical examiners, detectives, sergeants and café workers looked out for each other. That was a more than pleasant surprise.

Carolyn Edwards had been supplying the Boston Police Department with cupcakes and other baked goods for over two years now but she felt like she had only just gotten to know quite how unique and challenging the people who worked there's lives were on a daily basis.

She was both surprised and fascinated by this. She found it truly amazing how people at a police department could interview suspects, arrest criminals, cut up dead people, visit horrific crime scenes, catch murderers and still manage to live day to day lives with family's and loved ones just like nothing had ever happened.

She only got the smallest insight on their lives from day to day but two minutes of hearing about an officers new baby son as she walked past him in the café or listening to Sergeant Korsak talk to her last night about the unique personalities of his co-workers and some of the horrendous challenges they had faced in the past couple of years, was enough for her to be inspired by them.

"You have great kids, you know that?" Carolyn said to her honestly.

"I do." Angela replied.

"I met Dr. Isles a couple of weeks ago. She's seems nice. Do you know her well?" Carolyn asked.

"Yes, I do. I live in her guest house actually." Angela smiled. "Maura is lovely; she's known my family for a long time now."

Carolyn nodded. "She seems to be very good at her job."

"Yes, she loves her job. I could never do what she does. I'm far too squeamish." Angela scrunched up her nose as she said it.

"I haven't seen her around much lately."

"No, she has been through a lot recently. She'll probably be in soon though. She's never out of that morgue for too long."

"I see." Carolyn replied.

"Is there something you wanted to ask her?" Angela asked. "I could pass on a message if you like."

"No, I don't have one. I was just wondering if she was okay. I haven't seen her in ages. It's a bit unlike her."

"Oh. I know, she really is doing better though, I'm proud of her. I don't tell her enough but I really am." Angela replied. "Her injuries have healed a lot."

"Injuries? What happened to her?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know if I should be telling you this but she was with a guy, he was really awful. He hurt her; she had the most awful bruises. I was very shocked. He made another appearance and attempted to kill her and my daughter, the three of them all fought, he beat them both up pretty bad. She's pregnant by the way. I don't know how you could possibly do that to somebody. I knew he was a nasty piece of work from the moment I first saw him." Angela said sadly.

"That's awful; I never knew things were so bad. Oh my god." Carolyn said in shock.

Angela nodded. "She's tough though, they both are. Her and Janie."

Carolyn smiled and nodded. "Do you care about everybody here as much as you do for Dr Isles and Vince?" She asked.

"I suppose I do." Angela put her hands on her hips. "I really get to know them working in here and they're all such lovely people."

Carolyn nodded. "I know, I deliver at a few police departments and this is by far the most close-knit and caring. This is my favourite place to be." She smiled.

"Me too." Angela replied with a smile.

"I should get going; I have a couple more deliveries to get on with. It was nice talking to you." Carolyn said to her while giving Angela a friendly pat on the arm.

Angela smiled and nodded. Carolyn picked up the box and walked out of the café. Angela picked up the disinfectant and sprayed the counter again.

She liked Carolyn. She didn't know many women her age who had been through divorces and raising children so it was a nice surprise. She was good for gossiping with anyway. She thought that one day they could become good friends.

* * *

It was twelve o'clock and Frankie, Frost and Korsak were driving over to the James home. They had been driving for just over twenty minutes.

Frost and Korsak were sat in the front and Frankie was sat in the back seat. Frankie fiddled with his phone for a few minutes before speaking.

"Hey Frost. How long have you known about Jane and Maura?" He asked curiously.

Frost turned away from the wheel to look back at him for a second before speaking.

"I've known for about a month, something like that." He replied.

Korsak widened his eyes. "A month! You knew for a month and didn't say anything?" Korsak asked with a surprised voice.

"Yeah, I really would have told you guys but Jane really didn't want people to know at the time. I'm surprised that you didn't see them anyway. I caught them making out twice in Maura's office you know, luckily I already knew."

"Twice?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah. I got shouted at both times." Frost smiled.

Korsak chuckled. "So how did you find out in the first place? Did Jane tell you." He asked.

"No…" Frost hesitated. "I probably shouldn't say, it is her brother here and all." Frost said while looking back at Frankie.

"No, I already know. Maura told me." Frankie responded. "You can tell him, I don't mind hearing."

"She told you? When?" Frost asked.

"At the hospital, my mother asked why that you knew and we didn't. Maura told me with gestures so my mother wouldn't hear."

"Oh." Frost replied.

"Would one of you just tell me?" Korsak said in frustration.

"Oh yeah." Frost replied. He hesitated and looked at Frankie again before speaking. "Jane and Maura were having tongue sex and Jane answered the phone. She was making all of those girly noises and I asked her and she basically just told me."

"Frost!" Frankie said in disgust.

"What? I thought you knew." Detective Frost defended.

"Yeah. Well maybe Maura wasn't so graphic." Frankie said from behind them.

Korsak raised his eyebrows. He was a little upset that Jane hadn't told him but he didn't take it personally, he knew that she just wasn't ready. If he wanted some reassurance he just had to remember that Jane didn't even tell her own brothers about her relationship with Dr Isles.

Frost sighed and they drove in silence for a few more minutes. He looked out of the window and watched Boston fly by. He had lived in Massachusetts his whole life. When he was a young adult he had lived in a town called Brockton for a few years with some friends while training to be a detective but he soon moved back to his hometown.

He looked out of the bright window and looked at all of the new buildings and skyscrapers that seemed to pop up in a matter of hours. It was a fairly warm morning and there were lots of parents with children and families wondering the sunny streets. It seemed like quite a nice area. He wasn't sure exactly where they were, they looked to be a few miles out of Boston.

Vince turned around the best he could in his seat to face Frankie. "Hey Frankie, where's Tommy lately? I haven't seen him in ages." He asked.

"Oh, he's been spending a lot of time at Lydia's with TJ lately. We think they might be getting back together." Frankie replied. He was still grumpy from the previous conversation they had just had.

Korsak nodded. "Lydia seems nice, her mum however… She's given me an earful one too many times." He replied with a scowl.

Frankie laughed. "She's not too bad now. We never see her anyway." He replied.

"Thank god." Frost replied. "You don't want her marrying into your family. She puts a whole new meaning to 'monster-in-law'"

Frankie laughed. "Maybe she'll be a bit nicer anyway, she wants what's best for Lydia and Tommy seems to be the one for her. He's really stepped up as a father, I hate to say it but it shocked us all. Tommy used to be off the rails as a teenager."

Frost smiled. "Yeah, Jane's told me a few interesting stories. He seems like a great dad though."

"Yeah he is. I'm proud of my little brother."

* * *

What do you think of Carolyn Edwards? I have a few ideas up my sleeve for her...


	22. Chapter 22

AN: I apologize in advance for any little misspellings etc. I didn't edit this whatsoever so it's probably riddled with them! Anyway, enjoy the chapter, there are exciting things to come...

Disclaimer: JT & TG

* * *

Maura and Jane had spent the last two hours talking about everything that had happened recently, they had both felt that it was time for them to get some of it out of their system. Who knows? Maybe it would even make them feel better.

After numerous times of confessions, crying and cuddling they both felt rather better.

They were lying on the couch in their pyjamas chatting quietly. The television was on in the background but Maura had turned the volume down to almost zero and it was just background noise. Maura was lying flat on her back staring up at the ceiling and Jane was lying on her side, her head was rested on one of Maura's breasts.

Jane's hand was gently caressing and stroking Maura's baby bump and her sides.

"Maura, you've been really quiet lately." Jane said while drawing circles on Maura's stomach with her fingertips. She looked at Maura's face for a response.

"I'm just tired. Sleep deprivation is known to decrease a human beings capability of speech." Maura replied.

"You've slept reasonably well, as far as I know of. Are you sure you're just tired?" Jane asked, watching her fingers dance on Maura's tummy.

"Yes. I haven't really been sleeping recently." Maura replied, she moved her head down to look at Jane.

"Are you still very upset about what happened?"

"Yes but that is not why I am not sleeping." Maura said quietly.

"Then why?" Jane asked slightly worriedly.

"I am just, experiencing a little doubtfulness and anxiety. It's nothing really." Maura replied, she had turned her head back up so that she was looking at the ceiling again.

"What about?" Jane asked. She pulled up her hand and gently tapped Maura's chin so that she would look at her. Maura looked down.

"I am just experiencing a few pre-natal fears. I sometimes wonder if I will be an adequate mother. I mean, I don't think I am amazing with babies and my past is so messed up and-"

"No, Maura shh." Jane said, placing her finger on Maura's lips. "You are going to be a wonderful mother. I would never doubt you for a moment Maura."

Maura looked at her gratefully. "Thank you Jane. I really appreciate that, I just wonder about it sometimes and then my imagination just takes of without me."

"Maura everybody has fears about being a parent, it's perfectly normal. It's okay to be scared about it, this is a big thing." Jane replied. She sat up so that she could look at Maura properly.

"Do you have fears about it?" Maura asked.

"About what?" Jane asked.

"Becoming a parent. You are going to be as much a mother to her as I am. 50-50 Jane."

Maura sat up and rested her back against the side of the sofa. Jane smiled and took both of Maura hands into her own.

"You really want that? Me to be her mother too?" Jane asked doubtfully.

Maura laughed. "Of course I do! Don't be silly!" She smiled. "I would love her to be your daughter. She already is Jane."

Jane looked at her lovingly.

Maura grinned. "Come here." She said pulling her arms out for Jane. Jane leaned forward and hugged her tightly.

"You really want that?" Jane asked into her hair.

Maura pulled away from the hug and placed her palms around Jane's jaw bone and her fingers rested just under Jane's ears on her neck. She looked into her eyes deeply. "Jane, I want you to be her mum more than anyone in the whole world. I love you so much and I think you would be an amazing mother." Maura said truthfully.

Jane leaned closer and kissed Maura deeply, there tongues tangoed with each other. "I can't wait to be her mum. Just as long as you're sure."

"Yes!" Maura screamed, she pushed Jane off of the sofa and they fell into a heap on the floor of laughter. "Yes." She said more quietly, she leaned forward and kissing Jane again where they were lying.

Jane smiled and held Maura in her arms. "Words can't describe how much I love you, Isles." Jane said between kisses.

"They just did, Rizzoli."

* * *

Jane and Maura had made love three times before Maura's phone had rang. It was Holly from the prenatal care centre. She had asked Maura to come in for her 21 week ultrasound scan within the next few days.

Maura was relieved that they had called, the baby had been checked the night they were at the hospital but Maura wanted to check up that her baby was still doing okay.

They were both resting on the bed when Holly had called. It had been comforting for Maura to hear the nurse's comforting voice. Holly was quite a calm and collected person. This was reassuring for the anxious expecting mothers, especially this one.

* * *

"Is the house near here?" Frankie asked from the back of the car. It had been forty minutes since the trio had left the precinct to go the Charles house. They had gotten lost numerous times as detective Frost's built in navigator had been low on batteries. They had been left to their own devices.

"Yeah it's just down this street." Frost replied while driving.

"Do you actually mean it this time or is this going to be just like the last 12 streets you told me where the right ones?" Frankie groaned.

Korsak smiled. "He does have a point. We have gotten lost rather a lot of times considering how important this is." He said to detective Frost.

"Look we're nearly there. Shut up, the pair of you." Frost leaned forward towards the windscreen and squeezed his eyes in concentration.

"What are you doing?" Frankie asked curiously.

Frost looked again before speaking. "Look it's just here." Frost said while pointing at the large house at the end of the street. The house was an old cream colour and had ivy growing up one side of it. It was fairly symmetrical and there was no way of knowing from the outside that the house was partitioned internally.

It was a mysterious house. The kind you knew came along with a good story. It looked at least a hundred years old, maybe more. Frost remembered all of the antique furniture and paintings they had seen during their last visit. He remembered the crystal vases and the velvet furnishings. It looked as if it had been taken out of a 1920's movie.

Frost stared at the house as he drove. It was a truly remarkable piece of architecture. It was by far the oldest house on the street and stood out like an odd sock in a set of pairs compared to the other houses. He looked around the rest of the street as he drove closer. All of the other houses in this neighbourhood were fairly new and had a modern style to them, most where painted white or brown depending on their colour code. It was incredibly unique and was the first thing you would look at if you approached the dark long street.

The mansion was by itself at the end of the long street. There were neglected and dead plants outside the front of the house and grass that looked like it had dies years ago. The whole place was so dark, mysterious and eerily silent, there might as well have been tumbleweed rolling by.

They all pulled disgusted faces as they got nearer and nearer to the house. Korsak could have sworn that the house wasn't in this bad of a shape when they had last visited three weeks ago.

Frost pulled up to the drive and parked the car. All three of them got out reluctantly and approached the door. It was an overly large door and looked to be made of solid oak. Detective Frost leaned forward and banged the black shiny door knocker against the wood.

They were knocking once again at Emily Charles' side of the house. There didn't appear to even be another front door in which her brother would use.

After a few minutes they heard rustling from inside, the door unlocking and they watched as it opened widely.

"Detectives." She said with a faint smile. "What can I do for you? Do you want to see my basement again?" She asked.

"No, we would actually like to see your brother's basement. We have a warrant." Frost replied.

"A warrant? Why do you want to see it? Is the mould harmful or something? " She asked curiously.

She was wearing a dark purple dress which was just above her knees and black leggings. It was a fairly casual outfit; she didn't look as if she was going anywhere particularly special. Her blonde hair flowed around her shoulders and if you looked carefully you could just see a pair of white pearl earrings peeping out from her golden locks.

"We believe your brother may be connected with a case we are currently working on. May we come in?" Frost asked kindly. If she had refused, they would have gone into the house anyway but he felt it was always more of a polite way to ask.

Emily nodded; she had a confused expression on her face. Her brother hadn't even been in the house in weeks. She hadn't seen him at all in at least three weeks and despite technically living in the same house, their lives were entirely separate.

Jacob Charles had always been a quiet boy. He had lived next door/in the same house as Emily for over ten years now. Ever since their older brother passed away, Jacob had stayed with the family for over a year before ordering for the house to be partitioned so he could live in half. His parents agreed immediately and he moved in the same day it was completed. The parents didn't care what happened anymore anyway. They were too distraught over their eldest son's death.

Emily thought about her brother for a moment. He was two years older than her and had curly blonde hair. He had very distinctive jaw bones and a smile that could melt any girl's heart. She used to watch as he dazzled the older cheerleaders at their high school when they were younger. She was proud he was her brother. She was proud of both of her brothers.

She suddenly looked back at the detectives standing in front of her. _What could he have possibly done now?_ She thought. They walked in and she led them through a cream coloured wooden door into Jacob's half of the house.

The other side of the house was almost identical to Emily's half. There was not a single modern item of furniture in sight, except for the large television sitting in front of the satin sofa. The walls in this room were painted a dark magenta and matched most of the furnishings. There was a large portrait of a couple on the wall above the large fireplace.

The couple in the painting looked fairly normal except for their slightly dated clothes. In the picture there was a slim woman with dark hair tied up behind her head, she had a few ringlets coming down the sides of her face. The man next to her was wearing what appeared to be dated military uniform and had a kind smile. They both looked very young.

Emily saw the detectives staring intriguingly at the picture and spoke.

"Those were my parents; this was my grandparent's manor. Before my mother died she asked me one thing; to never move the furnishings out of their beautiful house. This house used to be the most prized piece in this neighbourhood. My grandmother used to host garden parties inviting the richest and most elegant people of the whole town. Our family was deeply respected." Emily looked around the large space of the room with a sigh.

She ran her eyes up and down the walls with the dim lighting overhead and plants hanging along the walls. All of the plants' leaves had turned a yellow creamy colour now. They had been neglected for so long.

Emily thought back to what she was saying and continued. "That was until my brother died. Everything changed then. My mother stopped paying for the gardener, my father fired the housekeeper and they lost the glow they both possessed and the sparkle they used to have in their eyes. It's a shame about this house. It used to be extraordinary. I have many fond childhood memories of this place." She replied sadly.

Korsak nodded while walking slowly and looking around the large room. "Can I ask: How did your parents die?"

"They both passed away from old age and various health problems ten years ago but to be honest I think they both died the day my older brother died. They were like corpses once he died. Even months afterwards they were still the same, they barely spoke. They used to just sit in this room and stare up at theses old lonely walls. They never got over his death."

"I'm sorry about your brother. How old was he?" Frankie asked.

"18." She replied sadly. "I'll show you to the basement now. Sorry I got a bit sidetracked."

Frost nodded and they started to follow her out of the lounge and down the long hall. They walked along the maroon carpet and stared up at the dusty ceiling with crystal chandeliers hanging down a few metres above their heads. It didn't take much imagining thinking about how beautiful this house could have been years ago.

There were a few doorways that were left open on their journey that displayed elegant dining rooms and a beautiful second living room. Even though it was actually the third, counting Emily's. They saw multiple bathrooms along the hallway and what looked to be an old children's playroom. Everything had a bit of a dark feel about it though. This house looked like it was full of ghosts.

They walked at a fairly quick pace for a few more minutes until Emily showed them to an identical staircase to the one they had been down before in Emily's side of the house.

"Do you want me to come with you?" She asked cautiously.

"No, thank you. We'll be alright." Korsak replied as they began to walk down the stairs.

* * *

Review? What do you think is going to happen? I've already written the next chapter so I'll give you credit if you guess correctly...:)


	23. Chapter 23

** AN: **Credit to "Gunner4life" for pretty much predicting what would happen in the case this chapter, in their review. It's not exactly right but it's pretty close, I was impressed. Please review** I really appreciate it and if you like this story, follow and/or favorite :) **

**Disclaimer: **JT & TG

* * *

"When did the nurse want you to come in?" Jane asked from next to Maura on the bed.

"She said anytime from this evening to Thursday evening. She said that they weren't that busy at the moment so I would be fine to drop in anytime between them." Maura said, tilting her head to look at Jane.

Jane nodded. "When would you like to go? You do have up to four days."

"This evening if that would be okay?" Maura asked.

"Yeah, sure." Jane replied with a smile. "It's nearly three anyway. There's no point going in now, Frost texted earlier and said they were out anyway."

"Where did they go?" Maura asked, rolling onto her side so that she was facing Jane. They were both wearing their pyjamas again. They had both lay naked for over an hour after they had slept together but they had grown too cold after a while and opted for pyjamas.

"I think they went to the Charles house to ask Emily some more question and check Jacob's basement. Frost said he would call if anything came up."

"They don't seem very bothered that we didn't arrive for work today after we said that we would." Maura inquired.

"Are you feeling under-praised Maura?" Jane teased.

Maura smiled and shook her head. She rolled closer and rested her head on Jane's upper stomach on top of her vest.

Jane looked down. "Maur-What are you doing?" She asked curiously looked down at the back of the head resting on her ribs.

"I'm listening to your heartbeat Jane."

"And why is that?" Jane asked while reaching her hand down playing with a few strands of Maura's hair.

"Because I find it highly relaxing." Maura replied, she slipped her hand under Jane's vest and placed it softly on Jane's stomach. She moved her hand slowly over the lifts and falls of Jane's tummy. The scar that Jane had received after shooting herself was still slightly raised but it was nothing compared to Jane's beautiful raised hipbones. Maura loved to run her hands over the smooth skin there.

Maura lifted up Jane's vest so that she could see what she was doing.

"What are you up to?" Jane asked with a bright smile. "I think three consecutive times is enough sex for today. I don't know if I can take any more." She laughed.

Maura giggled against her stomach. "I am just looking at your beautiful bone structure." Maura said while running her fingers around Jane's small belly button.

Jane blushed. "That tickles." Jane said as she squirmed slightly.

"Oh sorry." Maura said as she moved her hand away from Jane's bellybutton and ran her fingers up and down the ribs under Jane's skin. She lifted Jane's vest up further so that the material was just covering her breasts and rested her ear back down onto the newly bare skin. Jane's stomach muscles were warm and soothing against Maura's ear and she could still hear Jane's steady heartbeat beating below.

"If you want to make the ultrasound today, we've got to get dressed. I think the prenatal place closes at half six and it's all the way across town." Jane said while stroking Maura's honey ringlets.

"How do you know what time it closes?" Maura asked.

"I may have checked a few times." Jane smiled guiltily.

Maura smiled at the thought and lifted herself up from Jane's body. She placed her legs either side of Jane so that she was straddling her just above her hips. Maura leaned her hand down and placed it onto Jane's covered breast.

Jane looked down at the hand and stared at it for a couple of minutes.

Maura watched her confused expression. "I'm making up for all the times that I wanted to do that" Maura said with a flirty smile.

"Well if we're playing that game, there are far too many things I'll have to do to you." Jane said with raised eyebrows.

Maura winked at her before getting off the bed and walking into her wardrobe.

Jane lay in the same position for a few minutes before she got up and put her feet down on the floor. "Shit!" she cursed in pain.

Maura came out from the wardrobe wearing a loose yellow dress; it had a brown belt which sat comfortably above her round bump.

"What's the matter?" Maura asked with concern.

Jane winced. "I forgot about my ankle again and just slammed it into the floor." Jane said while gesturing down to the cast which was still evident on her foot.

Maura walked forward so she was standing in front of where Jane was sitting on the bed. She leaned down and placed her hands at the top of Jane's thighs and lifted her up so that Jane had her legs around Maura's waist.

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's neck with the instability. "Maura! What are you doing?" She laughed. "You can't carry me you're like five months pregnant!"

Maura simply smiled and walked Jane towards the wardrobe. She had her hands locked under Jane's bum supporting her and Jane was hanging on tightly. "Watch me." Maura laughed as they walked into the wardrobe.

Jane leaned her head forward and kissed Maura on the cheek and on the lips repeatedly.

"Jane! Stop it, I can't see where I'm going!" Maura laughed, walking in wiggly lines.

"Then put me down!" Jane said between the cheek kisses. Maura turned her head quickly and got Jane on the lips. She kissed her deeply before slowly leaning down and resting Jane on the floor inside the wardrobe.

Jane released her arms from around Maura's neck, letting her stand up.

Maura looked around the closet. "What would you like to wear?" She asked.

Jane looked around and found a corner that was full of Jane's clothes.

"Since when have these been here?" Jane asked in disbelief.

Maura laughed. "You would not believe how much stuff you have left here all those times you slept over before. I'm surprised you even have anything to take home with you!"

Jane looked around and smiled. She got up and hopped over to the corner. She found a t-shirt and an old pair of black leggings.

"How long have you had these?" Jane asked, staring at the clothes.

"About a year and a half. I used to return all the clothes you left straight away but then I realised that you did it so often so I started collecting them so I could give you them back in a big bunch." Maura explained.

Jane laughed. She had no idea that Maura was doing this. She was also surprised by how much clothing she had left. There were at least five t-shirts and three pairs of trousers, a pair of slacks and more than one dress. _Wow_ she thought.

"I know." Maura said, reading her mind.

Jane shrugged, took off her shorts so she was just standing in her knickers and picked up the leggings.

Maura watched and wondered how long it would take Jane before she realised she wasn't going to be able to get the leggings over her cast.

Jane stared at the pair of leggings and then her cast before realising. "Oh." She said.

Maura looked at her sympathetically. She turned around and rooted around in her own part of the large wardrobe and handed Jane a pair of cream shorts. Jane took the shorts cautiously and read the label.

"Prada! You can't give me Prada! What if I ruin them?" Jane said to her loudly.

"It's fine." Maura smiled. "They're old anyway, I won't mind if you ruin them. Not that I know how you would do that?" Maura stated.

Jane looked at her before realising how irrational she was being. She didn't actually have any other choice. Jane sighed and pulled up the shorts, they had a dark brown belt which hugged Jane's figure nicely. Jane picked up the t-shirt she had previously chosen and put it on.

Maura looked her up and down before nodding approvingly. "You look gorgeous." She admired.

Jane looked down at the blue short sleeved t-shirt and the cream shorts. She still had a hideous bruise creeping up from her cast but she had to admit, she did look pretty good. Maura's clothes always did wonders for her.

Maura got a hairbrush and brushed her own hair into a neat ponytail before handing Jane the brush. She walked out of the wardrobe and Jane heard her going down the stairs.

Jane shrugged and while hopping on one leg, brushed her crazy curls until in her opinion, they were adequate.

Maura came back in a few minutes later with Jane's crutches. Jane smiled at the gesture.

"This should be the other way around; I should be looking after you." Jane said frustratingly.

"You're hurt, I'm pregnant. I'll guess we'll just have to look after each other." Maura said as she walked next to Jane along the hallway.

Jane paused and looked at her sadly. She didn't know why but that really upset her. She wanted to look after Maura through this. Like normal couples do. Not like this.

Maura stopped and looked back at her. "Don't be upset. We did that today for like six hours! No more upset in this house." Maura smiled, she walked up to Jane and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. Jane gave her a weak smile in return.

"Come on, let's go and see our baby." Maura smiled, trying to cheer her up.

Jane smiled at the thought. _Our baby. That's scary. Good scary, not bad scary. And it's with Maura Isles. I am in a relationship with Maura isles. I've wanted this for years. Now cheer up and show the beautiful woman in front of you why she loves you. _Jane motivated herself.

Maura had started walking down the hallway slowly towards the staircase. Jane picked up a pace on her crutches until she was right behind Maura and leaned forward and kissed the back of her neck.

Maura jumped at the sensation and turned around to face Jane. "Hey."

Jane crashed their lips together. "I love you." Jane whispered. "Come on, let's go and see _our_ baby." Jane grinned.

Maura grinned and kissed Jane lightly once more on the lips before they walked down the stairs (with difficulty) and out of the front door.

Maura got into the drivers seat and put the keys into the ignition. She paused and looked at Jane sitting next to her.

Maura looked down at her bump. "I know what I want to call her."

* * *

Frost leaned his arm out on the way down and switched on the light switch on the stone wall. The dim light that the bulb created hardly even made a difference but it was better than nothing.

They walked down the steep stairs and stopped when they saw it. There was a large pool of blood in the centre of the room. There was mould up the walls and blood soaked ropes lying on the concrete floor.

"I think we've got ourselves our primary crime scene." Frankie concluded while looking down at the blood. They looked up and saw blood spatter all of the way up one of the walls. There were two kitchen knifes covered in blood lying next to the pool of redness.

"This is far too easy." Frost said while leaning down and putting the knives into a plastic evidence back. The lack of light didn't do them any favours but there was clearly a crime scene here. Even an idiot could tell that much.

Korsak took out a cotton bud from his pocket, swabbed some of the blood from the floor, took another out, swabbed some of the blood from the wall and put them into two separate evidence bags. He hesitated for a moment before he took out another cotton bud and swabbed some of the mould on the wall. They may need it if this case had a trial.

Korsak looked around for a few seconds before speaking. "Frost why don't you go and ask Emily Charles a few more questions and I'll go and call for back up, I have no signal down here. Don't let her get away."

Frost nodded and walked back up the stairs into the house.

Korsak took out some more evidence bags from his side pocket. "Frankie pick up anything you think is important. Just get anything that could be evidence."

Frankie nodded and started to look around the basement. It was larger than Emily's and there were a few pieces of old furniture lurking about the place. Korsak went upstairs to go and call for back-up.

Frankie took out a small flashlight from his belt and shone it around the glowing room. He looked down at an old teddy bear that was in the corner of the room. It had one eye missing and one glass eye hanging down its face by a piece of thread. It was dirty and covered in dust. It had a whole in its stomach area and stuffing was falling out from the gap. There was something oddly disturbing about its whole expression.

"This place gives me the creeps." Frankie muttered to himself while shining the torch over the other old and broken children's toys that were resting in the corner.

He walked around the large room for a few more minutes shining his flashlight at various other old pieces of furniture before he heard a crackle from behind him. He turned around quickly and shined the torchlight to exactly where he had heard the noise.

There was nothing there. Not even any boxes or furniture, just a blank space that was barely visible without his torch.

He sighed to himself, turned back around and carried on looking through the old things. He was looking at an old picture frame with three young children on it. Two boys and a girl. He suddenly felt something very cold and hard push against his neck.

"Now I wouldn't touch that if I were you." Said a deep voice from behind him.

Frankie turned his head slightly to see Jacob Charles standing behind him with a gun pointed to him.

"You see, that's my big brother and I care for him very much. I would hate to see something happen to that photo." Jacob said with a dark smile.

Frankie leaned down slowly and placed the picture frame back in the box. "I-I'm putting it back n-now." Frankie stuttered.

"Oh it's too late now." Jacob replied from behind him. The gun was still at the back of Frankie's head.

"Why-why did you do it? Why did you kill them?" Frankie asked, fear controlling his voice.

"Those three imbeciles ruined my life. They destroyed this family. They deserved to die."

Frost came into the basement and started walking down the stairs. "Frankie we gotta motive! Emily just said-" He said while running into the actual basement. He stopped as he saw the pair and pulled his gun out from his pocket.

Jacob turned the gun to face Frost. Frost shot a single bullet from and it hit Jacob hard in the shoulder. He fell to the ground with a yell.

"JAKE!" Emily said while running down the stairs into the basement. She ran forward and crouched over her brother who was wincing in pain. She looked up and saw the blood spattered room.

"Jake what did you do?" She shouted.

He looked up at his sister's flustered face. "They deserved it Em, I finally got justice after what they did to this family." He said, his face scrunching up in pain. Emily started crying.

"What are you talking about?" She screamed as she leaned over him. Frankie and Frost were standing next to them.

"Em, I finally got justice for what they did to Dom. They killed this family the second they killed him." He cried. "I killed them. Alyssa, Byron and the biggest dick of them all; Harvey."

"No Jake no, you didn't. You can't have. How is that ever going to help anything? How could you? I can't believe it." She stuttered in shock.

Jacob clutched his shoulder with a tight grip. "They deserved it Emily." He cried. She leaned over him with tears running down her face. She shook her head over and over again.

"No Jake no." She sobbed.

A few seconds later they heard sirens blazing outside the house. Korsak must have heard the whole thing and called an ambulance.

A team of paramedics ran down into the basement and lifted Jacob onto a stretcher. They carried him up the stairs and out of the house.

Emily looked back at the two detectives in shock after everything that just happened.

"I-I can't believe he did that." She said in a state of bewilderedness. "He's my baby brother."

* * *

Review?


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: **I think this is a sweet little chapter. I thought I needed to lighten things up a bit. I'm warning you that I didn't particularly re-read or edit this so there's probably a few little spelling errors on there. But anyway, Thanks for all the follows etc. I really appreciate it and I love the reviews. I read all of them and they really make me smile! Enjoy the chapter and please keep reviewing!

**Disclaimer:** JT & TG

* * *

"Maura Isles." The speaker in the prenatal centre said. Jane and Maura got up out of their seats and went into the same room that they were in last time. Holly, the nurse from before was inside the room.

"Maura." She greeted. "And..Jane?" She asked.

Jane nodded and shook her hand. "Hi." Jane said.

Holly stepped back to properly look at the pair in her room. Maura had yellowish-green bruises on her neck and a slightly swollen jaw. See looked across at Jane who had stitches in her forehead and a massive cast on her foot.

Holly sighed.

"It wasn't me." Jane clarified.

"I didn't think it was." Holly repeated. She smiled a little, remembering the last time they had said this.

"Do you two always get injured like this or is this a one off?" Holly asked them both.

"A one off." Maura replied. "Well, this particular incident definitely won't happen again."

"Are you sure of that?" Holly asked. "We need to make sure that this baby is going to be in a safe environment."

Maura nodded. "I know, I can assure you that none of this will effect the baby once it is born. It's over now anyway." Maura added.

Holly looked at her unconvincingly. "Can I ask what happened?"

Maura looked at the floor uncomfortably. "Um yes. The father of the baby was rather…violent. He won't be bothering either of us again." Maura said to the nurse nervously.

"Why not?" The nurse asked while picking up Maura's file.

Jane watched as Maura opened and closed her mouth, hesitating. Jane decided to speak. "He um died in the struggle."

Holly widened her eyes. "I guess there's no messing with you two." She smiled and looked back at Maura. "Was he the reason you had those awful bruises on your wrists?" She asked.

"Yes. But trouble should not be coming our way anytime soon." Maura nodded.

Jane nodded in agreement. She actually sighed with relief that is was all over. No more Hoyt. No more Nathan. No more men trying to kill them. Maybe they really were going to be safe now.

Holly nodded at Maura but she looked doubtful. "Okay, have you had any other problems during your pregnancy?" She asked her.

"Nothing out of the ordinary except for the night that this all happened. After we fought Nathan, I was pretty convinced that this baby wasn't going to make it. I also collapsed at the scene." Maura responded.

Holly gasped. "Did you collapse from the trauma or was it another reason?"

"I think the trauma just got to me a bit." Maura responded while looking at the floor. She found this topic very hard to talk about and she hated it whenever this was brought up.

"Did you check the baby's wellbeing after the incident?"

"Yes, at Boston General. I had an emergency ultrasound scan at the hospital. They said that the baby had a slightly increased heart rate but was otherwise fine." Maura said to the nurse. "I have also felt the baby move small amounts every single day since that incident."

"That's great; shall we do your scan then? If you just hop onto this couch-bed again." Holly smiled.

Maura nodded and lay down on the long nurse type bed. Jane walked along side her with her crutches and stopped next to her head. She gave Maura an enthusiastic smile.

"If you just lift your dress up or down. Whichever way is easier for you." The nurse said while bringing over the blue gel. Maura laughed to herself. She had forgotten to wear a shirt instead of a dress and now she was flashing her black briefs to the nurse. _Oh well. _She thought while pulling her dress right up so that her stomach and legs were revealed.

Jane looked at Maura's pants and laughed. Maura smiled at her and gave her a friendly shove.

The nurse watched their actions before speaking. "Don't worry, nothings exposed anyway and I've seen it all before." She reassured her.

Maura nodded. Although she was a doctor, Maura understood why patients felt self-conscious about their bodies around doctors.

"I'm going to just place some of this gel on your stomach like before. It's simply a lubricator for the ultrasound to run more smoothly." Holly said as she squirted some of the gel onto Maura's stomach from a large bottle.

Maura shivered a little. Partly because of the gel's temperature and partly because she was nearly half naked.

The nurse looked down at all of the little goose bumps on Maura legs and hips. "I'm sorry but there's not much I can really do about that." She said while gesturing at the little bumps.

Jane looked around the room for something she could put over Maura. Jane herself was only wearing a t-shirt and a pair of shorts so she couldn't exactly give any of her own clothing away.

"It's okay." Maura smiled. "It's worth it."

The nurse smiled. "I'm just going to put the transducer on your stomach now."

Maura nodded, she looked at Jane who was looking right back at her. Jane picked up her hand and held it in between her own two hands. Maura smiled at her lovingly.

There was a silence in the room again for a few seconds while Holly, Jane and Maura all stared at the screen before they heard a steady beating. Maura watched as a clear ultrasound image of the baby came up on the screen. It had much more of a distinguishable body shape now than it had before.

Tiny arms and legs were clear in the dark picture on the screen. The baby was curled up into a tight little ball resting.

The nurse smiled back at them. Both Jane and Maura were in a trance of staring at the screen lovingly.

"I know that you said no before, but do you want to know the gender?" She asked them.

Jane looked at Maura and smiled. "We already know." Jane said to the nurse.

Holly picked up Maura's file and stared at it with a confused expression. "You know? It says here that I didn't tell you. Did I?" she asked.

"No, I just have a strong feeling about it." Maura replied.

"I've seen that a few times over the years." The nurse smiled. "I believe you, but would you like me to check?" she asked. She was still holding the transducer on Maura's stomach.

Maura shook her head.

"Okay, I'll leave you alone for a bit. There's a buzz button if you need me, I'll be back in five minutes anyway. You two probably want a bit of time alone with you baby." She said as she left the room.

Jane smiled gratefully. "She's amazing Maura." She said while smiling at the screen. "You did that."

Maura looked at her lovingly. "I did." She nodded.

"I want to kiss you and hug you so tight but I think I'll get covered in the icky stuff." Jane said while gesturing towards the gel that was still on Maura's stomach.

"The _icky_ stuff is actually a type of conductive medium that is used in ultrasound diagnostic techniques and treatment therapies. It is highly useful and-"

"Maura."

"Yes?"

"Not the time." Jane smiled.

"Oh." Maura said looking back at the screen. "I don't know what the protocol for this is, it makes me rather uncomfortable."

"What do you mean?" Jane asked.

"I just don't know how I am supposed to feel." She said while looking at the screen.

"Well how do you feel?" Jane asked her while reaching up and stroking Maura's soft forehead.

"I don't know, I guess I feel scared, anxious and a bit in love with it already."

"Then you're doing it right."

"I am?" Maura asked anxiously.

"Yes. That's how you're supposed to feel Maura."

"How you know that?" Maura asked, leaning her head against Jane's hand.

"Because I feel that way too."

Maura put her hand and Jane's cheek and pulled her closer. She kissed her deeply.

They shared a glance that could only be described as complete understanding of each other.

They chatted quietly for a few minutes about the ultrasound and each other before Holly came back in.

"Oh I apologize." She said while walking over to the other side of the room and picking up a tissue. "I forgot to give you one of these." She said as she handed Maura the tissue to wipe away the gel.

Maura smiled and used the tissue. She dropped it down into the bin beside her. "Thank you." She smiled. The nurse nodded. Jane helped Maura pull her dress back down properly and they stood up by the door.

"I thought you would want a picture of the ultrasound." Holly said while handing them the small image.

"Thank you." Maura replied.

Holly nodded. "Take care. And I mean it. You two need to try especially hard." She winked.

Jane smiled. "Thanks." She said and they walked out of the door.

Jane and Maura got home an hour later and got into bed, although they were tired; they didn't do much sleeping…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A bright sunlight woke the pair up. Maura squeezed her eyes in frustration of the intruding light.

"Jay, we gotta get up." Maura said while adjusting to the brightness of the room.

They were both naked under a large white duvet. Jane was laying with her back to Maura. "Hey." Jane said while rolling over and groaning at the light.

Maura gave her a sleepy smile.

"What time is it?" Jane asked, placing her forearm across her eyes in an attempt to block the brightness.

Maura leaned over and switched on her mobile. "It's twenty past eight, that's odd. Detective Frost has sent me three texts." Maura said curiously.

Jane forced her eyes to open fully as she tried to concentrate on what Maura was about to say. She wished she could go to sleep for at least another two hours.

Jane was definitely not a morning person.

Maura's face lit up as she read the text. "Jane they did it! They arrested Jacob Charles last night for all three homicides! Jane that's great." Maura smiled.

"They did? I thought they were just looking at Emily's house again."

"No, in text number two; Frost stated that Jacob was in fact inside of the basement. He attempted to attack them and was shot in the infraspinatus region."

"He can't have said that in a text. Where was he shot Maura?" She asked.

"In his left shoulder."

Jane nodded. "Who fired the gun?"

"Detective Frost." Maura hesitated before reading out the next part. "Jacob Charles was holding a gun to your brother's head when he did it."

"What, Frankie? Oh my god. Is he okay?" Jane sat up and asked worriedly.

Maura scrolled through the texts before she replied. "Oh, Frost says here that Frankie was a bit shaken up but he is otherwise fine."

"Thank god." Jane sighed with relief. "Could we go in?" She asked.

"Yes, I think we're healed enough to go back to work now." Maura said to the woman sitting next to her. They were both staring up at the white ceiling.

"I agree, come on then." Jane said while sliding her legs out of the bed. "Shit!" She cursed as her cast banged against the floor.

"Again?" Maura laughed. "I wonder how long it will take you to adapt to 'cast life'." Maura joked.

"Oh hilarious." Jane said sarcastically but laughed all the same. Maura got up out of bed to walk into the wardrobe. Jane took a moment to admire her girlfriends stunning body. She did this more than once a week, it surprised her every single day that she had a girlfriend as stunning and as perfect as Maura.

After a while of struggling to find clothes that fitted over large casts and baby bumps, Jane and Maura arrived at BPD.

"Rizzoli!" Frost smiled at Jane's appearance in the department. "I thought you had died under a rock somewhere." He teased.

"Oh very funny." Jane replied dryly. "So I heard you arrested Jacob Charles."

"Yeah, it was very dramatic; he thought that he was dying so he confessed all, when in reality he had a small bullet in his shoulder and minimal bleeding. He wasn't going anywhere." Frost said with a slight chuckle.

Jane was sat down at her desk opposite the detective. She was wearing a blue t-shirt which she had left at Maura's and her slacks.

"Is Dr Isles here?" Frost asked curiously.

"Yeah Maura's downstairs clearing up the mess that Pike left for her. I tried to help but she said that her frustration towards Pike may cause her to lash out at me."

"Ah." Frost said, looking down at his desk. He read through a few files before looking back up at her over the computer. "What's it like living with a pregnant lady?" He asked curiously.

Jane adjusted to the random question for a second before speaking."It's not so bad. She had a bit of morning sickness but I don't actually think her mood has changed very much. We have some nice baby moments too." Jane smiled.

"I think I might have kids someday." Frost said insightfully.

"You do? You've never mentioned that before."

"Maybe all your maternal stuff is rubbing off on me." Frost teased.

"Jane!" Korsak said as he came into the room. "You never were good at taking the right time off." He smiled, patting her on the shoulder.

"Hey Korsak, how's the _lady friend_?" Jane said with raised eyebrows.

"You mean Carolyn?" Jane nodded. "She's good, she was asking about you actually."

Jane looked at him with a confused expression. "Why?" She asked.

"I don't know, she was pretty vague."

"Oh." Jane shrugged. "Maybe I have a fan."

"Yeah, like that would ever happen." Frost joked. Jane picked up a screwed up piece of paper and threw it at Frost, grinning.

Jane thought for a moment._ It's like being in high school again with these too, except actually fun. _

* * *

feedback? thoughts? Leave a review :)


	25. Chapter 25

AN: Nice little chapter:) There is going to be 30 chapters alltogether and an epilogue so only 5 to go! If you've been here from the start then Thanks for sticking along and if you're new, hey! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: JT & TG

* * *

A few weeks had passed since the arrest of Jacob Charles. Jacob had been in the Massachusetts General hospital for three weeks before he had recovered enough from the bullet wound to be taken into custody.

His sister Emily was devastated by her brother's actions but had not been charged with any involvement to the murders as she had been oblivious to all of his actions.

Jane and Maura were at the precinct. Most of Maura's bruises had healed now, Jane's head injury head healed fully other than a green bruise remaining and her ankle was causing her far less pain than before. She was still on crutches but the doctor's had been astounded by the quick recovery she was making.

The doctor had joked and asked if she had some kind of magic medicine they didn't know about. She had said no at the time but she knew that she did. She had Maura.

Jane and Maura were sat at Jane's desk. Frost and Korsak were sat at their own desks.

"Do you think she knew that he did that?" Jane asked the detectives from her desk.

"What, Emily?" Korsak asked.

"Yeah. How could someone have committed murder in your home and you not even notice?" Jane asked with a puzzled expression.

"Well it's the same as someone committing a silent murder from the other side of your block of apartments. There's no way you could have known it was there?" Frost replied insightfully.

"I guess so; I just find it odd how it was under the same roof and yet she was completely oblivious." Jane answered.

Maura thought for a moment before she decided to speak. "It seems as if Jacob Charles has been planning those murders since the day his older brother had died. Since he had so much time to plan, he probably found an efficient and fairly quiet method of killing them." She replied constructively.

Frost nodded from his seat in agreement.

"But what bugs me, is that his murders weren't the best planned. He stabbed them, which would have generated much noise, he got blood all over the room, and then he hit them over the head and didn't even bother to hide the bodies properly. He just dumped them in an alleyway for anybody to find. It doesn't exactly scream _criminal mastermind_ to me." Jane said to no one in particular.

Frost typed something on his computer before speaking. "Well, Harvey Ashford only just moved back to Boston six months ago." He said while reading his screen. "Maybe Jacob hadn't been planning this after all. It could have just been a spur of the moment thing." Frost reasoned.

"That would make far more sense, indicating from the autopsy results." Maura added.

Maura had come up to homicide because she hadn't had a single dead body to autopsy in three days. She had also completed all of the paperwork that had been stacking up for other victims when she had been on sick leave. So she simply had nothing to do.

She had spent half an hour observing a test that senior criminalist Susie Chang had been performing but after multiple unsuccessful results, Maura had become disheartened and decided to go upstairs to see her girlfriend.

When she had gotten there; the three detectives all looked like they were about to drop down dead. They looked absolutely shattered. This case had dragged out way more than the others usually did.

The detectives had been made to talk to extensive amounts of press about the case, tell the victim's families who had killed their children and why and they had completed the large amounts of paperwork which consisted with putting away a killer.

It had been a very gruelling three weeks for them all.

Maura sat back in her chair next to Jane and thought about everything that had happened in the last seven months.

She thought about everything with Nathan. It was still a common topic in her busy mind.

She had originally met Nathan at The Dirty Robber when Jane had failed to make a dinner they had planned. He had been so charming and friendly yet so intriguing. They had talked for hours and hours, probably half way into the night before Maura decided she wanted to go back to his apartment.

She didn't remember much about the sex. She was rather intoxicated after all of the hours she had spent at the bar, so was he. All she had remembered from the next morning was thinking; _God that was good_.

She thought about his kind smile and strong cheekbones, she thought about his jaw line, it could easily cut meat. She remembered his dark chestnut hair that went just over his eyes and across his face. Outside, he was a rather attractive man, but nothing could have prepared her for the horror that was underneath.

She thought back to the fear she had felt when he had grabbed her wrists, those few months ago. She remembered the utter shock and sadness she had felt as she was in that cold shower. She remembered the horrible look on Jane's and Angela's faces when they had lifted up her blazer to see her dark wrists.

She remembered how lost and out of control she had felt after that when she was in the lift.

She suddenly remembered his face. Nate's smug face when he was pointing his gun at Jane for the first time that night. When he had struck her so hard in the forehead and she had fallen to the ground instantly. She remembered the crack they heard as he had stamped on her foot.

She shivered at the thought.

Jane turned her head to look at Maura.

"Maura please don't think about that." Jane said to her softly.

Maura looked at her expression. "How did you know what I was thinking about? She asked.

"I can tell by your face. You have a whole new expression that you have just for when you're thinking about the whole Nathan ordeal." Jane said as she thought about the numerous times that she had caught Maura with that expression.

Jane had walked into the autopsy lab a few times recently and caught Maura staring into space with that expression. It was a combination of fear and sadness on her face and it upset Jane every time she saw it. Maura's face put on that expression whenever anybody even mentioned his name.

She had also caught Maura doing it last week when Jane had come back from the bathroom in a café they were in. She had also caught Maura doing it when they were driving repeatedly. Whatever mood Maura was in, it never failed.

Maura looked at her. "Do I do it a lot?" She asked quietly.

Jane looked down at the table and nodded.

"I'm sorry." Maura replied. Jane still didn't make eye contact.

Frost and Korsak were watching them from where they were sitting at their desks. Neither of them could particularly hear what the pair was talking about but both had felt the dynamic change.

Jane was the one with a sad expression now.

"Why are you upset?" Maura asked while lifting her hand up and running a finger softly down Jane's cheek once before setting her hand down again.

Jane looked up at her. "Why do you still think about it so much? It was so, so horrible. All of it, and I know what it's like. I think about it too but why do you do it so much?" Jane asked with a raspy voice.

"I can't help it. It just never really leaves my mind. It was so traumatic Jane, maybe I just need a bit more time to get over it. I've never killed anyone before;" Maura replied; now she wasn't the one making eye contact.

"Dwelling on the past doesn't get you anywhere. We're here Maura. We're alive and we are going to have a beautiful baby together. Think about how lucky we are! Don't let him control you. That's what he did when he was alive and now he's going to do it when he's dead." Jane said. Her voice was shaking a little.

Maura nodded to her. "Are you sure things are going to be okay?"

Jane looked at her lovingly. She picked up Maura's hand and held it in her own. She leaned down and kissed Maura's knuckle lightly. "Things are going to be just fine." Jane said. Her voice was only a little louder than a whisper. She was obviously very upset by this.

Maura looked down at their hands and nodded. Her eyes were watering a little. What surprised her most about their relationship was that she and Jane could have these emotional, meaningful moments anyplace, anywhere. They went into their own little bubble and it was like the whole world went silent for those few minutes.

Maura nodded again, a little more confidently before putting her hand on Jane's cheek and giving her a chaste kiss. After she pulled away, she kept her hand in the same place and rested their foreheads together.

Korsak and Frost were still watching in awe from their desks. They knew that Jane and Maura loved each other but they had never seen them being so raw and emotional before. They were usually pretty private about the depths of their relationship.

There was nobody else in the Boston homicide unit. It was late evening on a Friday and all of the other officers had gone home for the night. Frankie was around and about and there was still a light on in Cavanaugh's office but that was about it.

Jane and Maura pulled their heads away after a few seconds and looked across at the two detectives. They both let out small nervous laughs, they hadn't realised they had an audience.

Frost stood up and walked towards the pair. "I said it before and I'll say it again. You two are made for each other." He patted Jane on the shoulder before walking past.

Jane stopped for a few seconds to take in what he had said before smiling. She looked at Maura and saw that she was also smiling.

Korsak stood up. "I'm going to see if I can find any coffee. I'll be back in a minute. I leave you two softies alone." He said before following Frost.

Jane nodded, briefly looked at Maura and then looked at her computer. She was tired and couldn't really be bothered to take him up on his little remark.

Maura smiled a little. She remembered when Jane had cuddled up to her in the hospital bed after that night with Nathan. They had both been so scared after what had happened but somehow, Jane had made it better, she's made it safe.

She remembered the rather painful and passionate sex they had had the day after and smiled more internally.

Maura thought about just how much she and Jane had been through since the day they had even first met. To be honest, she was surprised they had even made it alive this far. Jane was definitely not a softie.

She turned her head and looked at Jane; she was focussing on something that was on the screen. Jane turned her head in response and looked at Maura.

Jane raised her eyebrows. "I have not gone soft. And even if I had, I'm pretty badass on the side." Jane replied with a wink.

"That, you are." Frost agreed as he walked back into the room.

Korsak nodded in agreement behind him. "For a softie, you are pretty badass, Rizzoli." He smiled. They both went and sat down at their desks with coffee cups in their hands.

Jane stopped to absorb the moment for a minute before looking back at her computer screen.

Maura stood up. "I'm going to go down to my office; I think I may have a couple of case reports to fill in." She said to Jane.

Jane nodded and patted her arm before she went.

As soon as Maura had left the room, Frost spoke. "So when is her baby due?" He asked.

"Just under two months." Jane replied with a nervous smile.

Frost nodded. "Her stomach's getting massive!" He exclaimed.

"Frost!" Jane said with a little shock.

"What? Someone's gotta mention it. It won't be long before her stomach resembles a beach ball."

Jane actually smiled at his comment. If it was even possible, Maura had gotten even more beautiful during her pregnancy. Jane couldn't believe that Maura managed to be even more beautiful everyday, yet she seemed to.


	26. Chapter 26

AN: I'm sorry, this is kind of a sad chapter. But I promise, things are looking up for them from now on! Please tell me what you think of this chapter and this development you will read about, I'd love to know what you think about it :)

Also credit to _Ejdj _the person who pretty much sussed Carolyn! I was impressed, it's not quite right because what you said, wouldn't really work (I don't think) but nonetheless I was really impressed. I'm probably just quite predictable but oh well. ;)

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: JT &TG

* * *

Maura was sat in her office. A whole week passed without another case appearing, Maybe Boston was becoming less murderous? Maura laughed at the thought.

Jane and Maura had spent most of their evenings for the past week in a routine.

First, Angela would either bring over ingredients for a meal or an actual cooked meal. She had been doing this a lot lately. Despite Maura demanding to continue her healthy lifestyle, Jane had been ordering takeout for them a few too many times a week. Jane was still healing and Maura's pregnancy was really starting to get her tired. So the couple had both pretty much lost the will power to cook and maintain a healthy lifestyle.

Angela had seen this and was becoming quite concerned, Hence the meals.

Jane and Maura would eat their meals or cook together and then watch a film. Or they would have an early night in each other's arms. The second option always varied with what kinds of mood they were in.

Maura was disbanded from her thoughts when she heard a light tap at the door.

"Yes?" She asked.

Carolyn Edwards walked into her office.

"Hello Carolyn. Can I help you with something?" She asked curiously while arranging some papers on her desk.

Carolyn looked down at her own hands, she looked nervous almost. Maura observed this curiously.

Carolyn was wearing a patterned shirt and a pair of dark coloured trousers. A cream pair of sandals peeped out from the bottom.

She coughed before speaking. "Yes, I really need to talk to you about something. I know you don't know me that well, we've never talked for more than five minutes but this is important Dr Isles." She said cautiously.

"What's the matter? Maura asked, standing up from her desk curiously.

"I would really like you to tell me what happened with Nathan Reid."

"What, why?" Maura asked. A look of horror came over her face. She stood up out of her seat. "I really don't like to talk about that." She shook her head.

"Please Maura."

Maura could see the desperation in Carolyn's face; it made her feel scared and a little uncomfortable. "What why?" she asked with an alarmed expression.

"I-I will explain afterwards. Please. Tell me in detail, there is something that I need to know." She said. Her hands with shifting about agitatedly.

This was obviously distressing her for some unknown reason.

Maura shifted about uncomfortably before speaking. "Well, what do you want to hear?" She asked cautiously. "Why he died or before that or-" Maura stuttered.

"From the beginning." Carolyn said a little desperately. She was standing up in front of Maura's desk .

Maura looked around, trying to think of what to say. "We met at the Dirty robber. Um we-" She sighed. "I don't understand what you want me to say Carolyn." Maura said worriedly. There was a fear of the unknown in her eyes.

"Did he hurt you? Nathan." She asked.

Maura nodded. "There was an incident when I went to his house for dinner to discuss baby plans." Maura shivered at the thought of it. Even thinking of Nathan made her skin crawl. "I told him that I was in a relationship with detective Rizzoli and he grabbed my wrists in response. We, meaning me and Nathan had never been a couple." Maura sighed. "He had this dream of me and him being a loving family with our newborn baby but it wasn't the dream that I wanted. I told him that I loved Jane. He didn't take it well." Maura said, not making eye contact.

"Why did you continue to see him?" Carolyn asked, she was clinging on to Maura's every word. Absorbing it all.

"I did not see him again." Maura said angrily. She looked at Carolyn whose eyes were transfixed to a spot on the desk.

"He appeared in my home unannounced. He did not have a key." Maura shuffled uncomfortably. "He grabbed Jane and held a gun to her head. He had this delusional idea that if he killed Jane then I would love him and he could have the family he wanted. He hit her hard on the head, she fell on the floor and I screamed."

Maura stopped for a second remembering the moment. Her eyes began to fill up with tears. "He lifted his foot and stamped on her ankle, she cried out in pain. He was just going to kill her slowly; I bet he was never even going to shoot her." Maura said, crying now. There was still a look of fear on her face, she felt trapped. She didn't understand Carolyn's actions and they were scaring her.

"Did you have a gun?" Carolyn asked, watching Maura's face.

"What?" She asked worriedly.

"Did you have a gun?" She asked again. Maura looked at her eyes in fear.

"Carolyn, you're really scaring me." Maura said, holding her own forearms in an attempt of security.

"Maura please just answer the question. I need to know what happened and why."

Maura nodded her head, she was still crying and she was petrified but she decided to continue. "I-I do not own a gun and Nathan had spent time beforehand removing anything in the whole room that we could use as a weapon towards him."

"What happened next?"

"Jane, she was crying out in pain on the floor and I was just standing there helplessly. He had the gun pointed at me while he hurt her so I couldn't do anything. He had already broken her ankle and he decided to kick it. He was so cruel. I'm disgusted by even thinking about that repulsive man."

Maura looked down at the floor; her eyes were full of tears. Talking about that night brought her back there every single time. She remembered the whole evening so vividly and it made her feel sick to the stomach.

Maura sighed, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I couldn't take it anymore, she was screaming in pain. I ran forward and I jumped on his body. He fell on the floor and I started pounding at his face, he rolled me over so that he was on top of me. I tried to get out but the more I struggled, the harder he pinned me down." Maura paused and looked up at Carolyn. She was crying, not taking her eyes off Maura for the whole time. Maura was so confused.

"Please continue." Carolyn asked quietly.

"He shouted at me and then punched me hard in the face; I had to get my jaw realigned afterwards. He put his hands around my neck and tried to strangle me so hard. Jane screamed and stood up on her broken ankle before falling over again. She already had blood all over her face from when he hit her, she dragged her body over to us and tried her best to hit his back and she climbed on top of him. He was still choking me."

Maura looked down, her hands were shaking. She didn't know if this was from the fear of reliving this story yet again or because of the situation she was currently in.

She looked at Carolyn, there were tears just pouring from her eyes. It only scared Maura more.

Maura coughed, trying to stop her voice from shaking as much as it was. "He lifted up his leg and kicked her abdomen so hard. I remember hearing the noise as she hit the wall. She was silent after that." Maura's face was distraught, she rested her hands on her desk and looked at the floor to tried and compose herself as she cried.

"I was really struggling to breathe and according to Jane, my skin had gone dark red with the pressure. I could see his gun just resting there next to my head out the corner of my eye. I quickly grabbed it and I shot him in the chest. He fell on top of me and after a few minutes, Jane dragged me out from under him. We were so scared, I was in complete shock." Maura sobbed, she used the back of her hand to try and remove the tears from her face.

Carolyn looked up at her with glassy eyes. "So then what?" She asked. It was more of a statement than it was a question.

"Um, Jane's brothers came into my house and they saw what had happened. They did their best to help us but they spent most of the time trying to stop Angela from going into shock, I have never seen her look so scared in my entire life."

Carolyn cried but her hands were gripping the edge of Maura's desk hard.

"I was still in shock from what had happened and that combined with the devastation of thinking that I had lost my baby was too much. I collapsed. I don't remember much after that. I just remember crying pretty much hysterically at Boston General as the nurses did all types of tests on me. I was so shocked when I found that the baby was still alive. After I got my jaw aligned and Jane got her stitches and her cast, we went home."

Maura looked up at the woman opposite her. "Carolyn, will you tell me what's going on now?" She cried. "What is this?"

Carolyn nodded, wiping a few tears from her cheeks. "I wanted to know if he died for a real reason, if he deserved his death. " And he did Maura, I just want to say that."

Maura looked at her with a sad and still confused expression. "Why did you make me tell you in such detail? People usually want the opposite, why did you want that?" She asked, still devastated.

"Because Nathan Reid was my nephew, Doctor Isles."

Maura gasped and stepped back against the wall for support. "You-how, I don't understand. Are you trying to hurt me? Are you going to do something to me?" Maura asked in fear.

"No."

Maura wasn't convinced.

"His mother died when he was young, he lived with me for nearly five years. I loved that boy but I always knew what he was capable of."

Maura gasped in shock. She was so trapped. Everybody in autopsy had gone home. No one would even hear her if she screamed. She felt stupid for even letting herself get into this situation.

"If you're going to kill me, please just do it now." Maura cried.

Carolyn shook her head. "I just wanted closure Maura, I needed it. I was close to him you know. I saw him every weekend, I was the only family that he had in Boston."

"You could have asked anybody!" Maura spluttered. "There's a case report. There were so many ways you could have found out what had happened." She shouted.

"I wanted to hear it from you Dr Isles. I wanted to know if my nephew deserved to die. If he didn't deserve it, then maybe I would want to kill you Maura. Maybe I would have even tried but he did deserve it. If anyone deserved to die, he did." Carolyn said to her from across the desk, she was still crying.

"Why did you want to listen how I murdered him?" Maura asked, she was still in shock.

"You did not murder him, he died. I mean look at you! You still have bruises around your neck for fucks sake! It was nearly four weeks ago, he tortured you both. Neither of you ever deserved or asked for that. If I didn't believe that his death wasn't self defense, I would be delusional." She replied.

Maura pushed her own body back against the wall harder, it hurt a little but it was the only means of support that she had.

"I am so, so sorry for what he did to you. I can't believe that he could cause such grief and pain on a human being that he claimed he loved." A tear rolled down Carolyn's cheek. "You're so young."

Maura looked at her defensively. She felt vulnerable and alone.

Carolyn wiped away some tears from her face and ran her hands over her own shirt. She straightened her back and walked towards Maura. Maura flinched as she came closer.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I'm not here to hurt you. Doctor Isles, I have known you on and off for at least two years. I know what your personality is like. You're so kind and loving, you really care what people think of you. You do kind things to strangers for no reason at all. I know what your personality is like Maura Isles, and I know how desperate you were when you killed him."

Carolyn placed her hand on Maura's cheek comfortingly for a second before she turned around and walked straight out of the office.

Maura slid down on against the wall so that she was sat on the floor. She put her head in her hands and brought her knees up against her chest. She was in a state of shock, devastation and worry.

* * *

Opinions? / Review?:)


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Sorry this took a little while to update, I've been pretty busy lately but I did my best:) Hope you enjoy this chapter, I think it's quite sweet at the end. Anyway, please leave reviews etc. I really appreciate them and I try to take all of the comments on board.**

**Disclaimer: JT & TG**

* * *

Carolyn came upstairs and started to walk through the café quickly.

"Carolyn?" Korsak asked. He was sat at a small table drinking coffee with Jane and detective Frost.

She wiped her eyes. "Hi-hi Vince." She said with a shaky voice.

Korsak stood up. Angela walked out from behind the counter to see what the commotion was about.

"Carolyn, what's wrong?" Korsak asked, placing his hand on her forearm for comfort.

She looked up at all of their concerned faces. "No, leave me be. You should go and check on Dr Isles, she deserves that much." Carolyn was crying.

"What happened?" Angela asked worriedly.

"Oh Angela, do forgive me for this. Please just someone make sure she's okay." Carolyn said distraughtly.

Jane got up and stood in front of her. "Carolyn will you please tell us what happened." She said with a frustrated tone in her voice.

She turned to face Jane. "No. You're not hearing this from me. Go and ask Maura."

"No! What happened?" Jane shouted.

"Jane!" Her mother scolded. "Leave the poor woman alone."

"No! What happened?" She shouted again. After no reply, she paced around agitatedly.

Jane stopped for a moment and looked at her.

Angela took Carolyn's wobbly hands in her own. "Please will you tell us what happened? Did somebody attack you? Are you hurt? Did you have an argument with Dr Isles?" Angela asked worriedly.

Carolyn shook her head to all of the answers. "No, please leave me be. Stop caring for me, please just go and comfort her. Look after her. She's very upset and I would like you to care for her. I would do it myself I weren't the cause for her feeling like this." She stuttered.

Everybody exchanged confused expressions.

Carolyn watched them for a second apologetically before wiping a tear from her eye and looking at Angela. "Angela please forgive me, one day. I never meant any harm."

"I will forgive you, I mean it. I already do. Just tell me what you've done." Angela said to her meaningfully.

Carolyn shook her head. "You don't mean that." Her voice was merely louder than a whisper. "Don't worry; you won't be seeing me here again. I want what's best for _her._"

Jane stepped forward angrily. "What did you do to her?" She shouted.

Carolyn's mouth opened and closed a few times but released no words.

"If you hurt her, I swear to god-" Jane said angrily.

"Jane!" Angela shouted, pulling Jane back from the woman.

Jane was completely torn by running down and staying with Maura or finding out what had happened from Carolyn.

"You look after her, Rizzoli." Carolyn said sadly into Jane's eyes before turning around and walking quickly out of the café and down the hall without turning back.

Everyone in the café yet again exchanged confused glances for a second before they all got up in unison.

Jane looked around a little worriedly before speaking. "Me and Korsak will go and check on Maura. The rest of you, please try and get her back. We need to know what happened." Jane said more anxiously.

Jane left the café without another word and hopped as quickly as she could with her crutches into the lift. She was getting the hang of those things. She was starting to pick up some real speed. She had lost track of Korsak in her hopping but she knew he would catch up to her within a couple of minutes.

Once the lift reached Maura's floor, she lunged forward, walked down the wide hall and into Maura's office. Jane looked around the room for a few seconds before catching sight of Maura sitting on the floor against the wall.

"Maura?" Jane said sadly while approaching her and crouching down. Maura looked up at her sadly. Her eyes were swollen and red.

"Maura, what happened with Carolyn?" Jane asked worriedly. She pulled Maura's hands into her own. Maura gasped a little but didn't retrieve her hands.

"I-She." Maura stuttered. She didn't know what to say. She was still shaking from the effect of the whole thing. Maura was convinced that Carolyn had been going to hurt her; Carolyn had a look in her eye that scared Maura more than anything.

"What happened?" Jane asked desperately. She placed a hand on Maura's cheek; she stroked it softly with her thumb.

Maura shook her head, not wanting to answer and a few fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

Jane looked at her sympathetically. "Please tell me." She said quietly, looking into her eyes. Jane leaned forward and kissed her softly on her forehead.

Maura's eyes scanned the floor for a moment. "Carolyn's- she's Nathan's Auntie, Jane." She said, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

Jane let go of her and widened her eyes in shock. "What? Carolyn? From the café? She can't be? It's not possible." Jane shook her head in disbelief.

Maura nodded her head. "She made me to tell her everything Jane. In detail, she wanted to know every single moment about what happened with him." She said, shaking her head sadly. Jane picked up Maura's hands again and held them tight, trying to comfort her. She kissed the tips of Maura's fingers that were poking out.

"Why?" Jane asked with large eyes.

"She wanted to know if her nephew deserved to die." Maura said coldly.

"Oh god Maura. Well did she hurt you at all?" Jane asked, her eyes running up and down Maura's body with worry.

"No." Maura said blatantly.

Jane nodded. "Can I do anything?" She asked.

"Please. Just sit with me for a while." Maura said simply. "I'll feel better if I have you with me." She said quietly,

Jane nodded and watched Maura. It was like she was halfway between two worlds. Her facial expression seemed to drift into a trance if she wasn't asked any questions for a long enough period of time.

Korsak came running in. "Dr Isles, are you okay?" He asked.

Maura nodded. "I'm fine; I'll be okay in a little while. Thanks for your concern though." Maura said genuinely.

Korsak nodded. "Can I ask what happened?" He asked, still out of breath.

"You won't be happy with what you hear." Maura said miserably.

"Carolyn is Nathan Reid's auntie, it looks like she has been terrorising Maura." Jane said angrily.

Korsak stepped back for a second. "What? Are you sure? She never said anything and-"

"I am definitely sure. That was established quite clearly." Maura said while staring at the floor.

He looked at Maura in confusion. She had red swollen eyes and she looked distraught. Although Jane was holding Maura's hands, he could just see them shaking underneath. He didn't know what to do.

Jane saw Vince's expression. "Look come here, sit with us. I think we should have some time to just talk, just the three of us. We never do that." Jane said while tapping the floor next to her.

Korsak came and sat down next to them with his back against the wall. They sat quietly for a moment before Korsak broke the silence. "Do you think that she only pretended to like me so that she could find out more about what happened to Nathan?" He asked nervously, he was embarrassed by this possibility but he wanted to know the truth.

Jane thought for a minute before speaking. "No, the timing is wrong. She's been dating you for nearly two months. She's worked here for two years for god's sake. Nathan only died two weeks ago. She couldn't have anticipated this." Jane said. She looked at Maura who was just staring into space.

"Maura come here." Jane said to the woman next to her. Maura looked at her and shuffled a little closer to Jane, she wasn't far away in the first place but it seemed to make a difference.

"You look exhausted." Jane said to her. Maura nodded. "You can lie down here and rest your head on my lap if you want." Jane suggested quietly. Maura nodded and lay down on the cold floor on her side. She rested her head on Jane's thighs and was surprised by how comfortable she actually felt.

Jane stroked the back of Maura's head gently. She picked up little pieces of Maura's golden hair and swirled them with her fingertips. Maura just lay in silence. She was too tired and too upset to talk about anything.

Korsak looked down at her sympathetically. Jane continued stroking her hair.

"Maura, what exactly did she say?" Jane asked her.

Maura sighed. "She said that she was so sorry, for what Nathan did. She practically raised him and she said that she knew what he was capable of." Maura replied without looking up.

"Does that mean he's hurt somebody before?" Jane asked.

"I don't know. She was shouting, so was I. I thought that she was going to hurt me. She was so mad and so upset and there was nobody here and-" Maura started sobbing again.

"Hey, hey." Jane said comforting her. "Don't cry." She said while stroking Maura's cheek softly. "It's over now." Jane comforted. Jane reached her other hand out and rested it on Maura's shoulder. She squeezed it gently before she leaned her head down and kissed Maura's cheek gently.

"It never is though is it?" Maura cried. "It's just one thing after another."

"I know it's been rough lately but things are going to change now." Jane tried to reassure her.

Korsak was watching them both curiously. There seemed to be more to this than he thought.

"How do you know that next week, it's not just going to be another guy or another murderer trying to kill us or we'll be in a car accident or someone in your family will die or I will lose the baby?" Maura stuttered. "It always happens to _us_."

Jane leaned her head down and placed a kiss on the bit of Maura's forehead she could reach. "You can't think like that." Jane said while kissing the same spot again. She wished that she could kiss her lips but she couldn't quite reach.

"We have so much bad in out lives Jane. Everything that could go wrong did." She cried from on Jane's lap. She was glad she didn't have to see whatever upset expression Jane had right now.

"But we've got a lot of good too." Jane said quietly, she agreed with what Maura was saying but she knew it just wasn't healthy to think in like that so she tried to change Maura's mind. "We have great friends." She said while nodding at Korsak. He smiled. "We both have loving families, even if they have all merged into one. We've got solid jobs where we help people every day Maura. We're having a baby, isn't that amazing?" Jane said meaningfully. "And we have each other."

Maura rolled over so she was lying on her back and looked up at Jane. She nodded. Jane leaned down and kissed her lips softly. She used her thumbs and wiped away the tears on Maura's cheeks.

Maura looked further up to see Vince still sat next to them. "I'm sorry Korsak, this isn't the most professional of scenes, I'm just going through a little self-pity and doubt." She gave him a small smile. "I usually only put Jane through this."

Jane raised her eyebrows. Korsak smiled. "It's okay Dr Isles, you're only human."

Maura nodded gratefully and rolled back over. She pushed her head back a little more so the back of it was against Jane's upright tummy.

"I miss being your partner, you know." Jane said to Korsak. "We were a little dream team." She smiled.

"I know. Me too. Do you remember that time when that suspect was on the run and he ran straight into a wall and knocked himself clean out." Korsak chuckled.

"Yeah and he was so concussed that we couldn't interrogate him until the next day." Jane laughed. "And the funniest part was, you told him that he was going to get life for smoking a joint if he didn't tell you about that suspect. That was funny." Jane smiled. "I still remember his scared face." She laughed.

"Oh yeah, he was the reason we busted that massive case all those years ago." Korsak smiled.

"Do you remember that Perez guy? He was so drunk when he was in interrogation that he confessed to a murder that he didn't even commit." Jane laughed.

"I remember that guy, he was the suspect's brother. He handed his brother in like minutes after. I bet he regretted that in the morning." Korsak chuckled. "Remember when Stanley thought we could take him in for withholding evidence?"

Jane laughed. "And, and he hid the breakfast, he lifted his wrists out to be cuffed and everything."

Korsak nodded. He sighed. "Those were the days Rizzoli."

"They really were." Jane smiled.

They both observed Maura's colourful office for a few minutes. They had quite a limited view because they were sat behind Maura's large desk. They actually had surprisingly a lot of room back there. They were at least a metre away from the desk.

Korsak tried to look down at Maura but her face was turned away. She hadn't made a noise for at least the past ten minutes.

"Is she asleep?" He asked Jane a little more quietly.

Jane leaned forwards and moved some of Maura's hair from her eyes. "Yeah. I think so." She said quietly.

"She seems really shaken up." Korsak said.

"I know, she's not given us that much to go on but she seems really frightened."

"She was so quiet; she's stopped using a lot of her google terms too." Korsak said a little worriedly.

"I know. I noticed that the other day. She does that when something's bothering her. It doesn't take a genius to work out what." Jane sighed.

"Is she like this at home?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She replied.

"Does she act differently at home than she does here?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, I guess so. She's a lot cuddlier than she lets on and she's more comfortable and relaxed a home but that's it really. We have a lot of sweet moments. I seriously think she's rubbing off on me though, I found myself folding underwear the other day." Jane said with a playful expression.

Korsak smiled and yawned.

"Why do you ask?" Jane questioned.

"I was just wondering." He smiled. "I'm tired."

"Yeah me too." Jane said with a big yawn.

Jane leaned her head down and rested it on Korsak's shoulder next to her. He smiled at the gesture. He leaned his head back and rested it against the cold wall. They both closed their heavy eyelids.

Frost and Frankie were walking down the hallway towards Maura's office. It had been over an hour since Jane and Korsak had run downstairs. It was getting pretty late and they had just wanted to check if they were all okay.

They had actually managed to catch Carolyn before she left but she had just been telling them to 'ask Maura' because she didn't know how much Dr Isles wanted her to say.

Frankie walked into the office. "Oh,oh" He laughed playfully. "Frost, look at this." He smiled.

Detective Frost walked up behind him and looked over his shoulder. He let out a small laugh. "If only the public could see 'Boston's finest." Frost smiled. They were staring at the three figures fast asleep by the wall.

They were still in the exact same position. Korsak was asleep with his head back, Jane was asleep on his shoulder and Maura's was asleep with her head resting on Jane's lap. Jane had one hand resting on Maura's shoulder and the other resting on top of Maura's long hair.

Frankie took out his phone from his pocket and pointed it towards the sleeping trio. "Ma has got to see this." He smiled while taking a picture of their position.

"Ooh their backs are going to hurt in the morning." Frost said with a face of discomfort.

"Shall we wake them up or leave them?" Frankie asked.

"No leave them. They are obviously tired, none of them are in any fit state to drive. And look how adorable they look." Frost said, his voice going a little higher towards the end.

Frankie smiled and turned off the light to Maura's office.

* * *

Review? :)


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: I apologize in advance for any word/ punctuation errors in this chapter. I have been extremely busy and haven't even proof read it once! Sorry. I don't think it will be too bad but I wanted to apologize anyway...:) **

**After this, I only have One chapter left! + an epilogue of course. I'm rather excited by this. This is my first fanfiction ever, so the concept of completing it makes me feel rather proud! Anyway, as always thanks for the reviews+favorites+follows, they are much appreciated. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: JT & TG**

* * *

A few hours after they had fallen asleep Jane woke up. She turned her head and found that she was resting on Korsak's shoulder. She smiled and lifted her head up.

She looked down at Maura who was lying on her side with her head on Jane's lap. Jane had her hand resting on her shoulder. She lifted her other hand and brushed some of Maura's hair behind her ears.

Maura wriggled slightly. "We shouldn't be sleeping like this." She said with her eyes closed. She rolled over so that she was facing upwards.

Jane looked down at her and continued stroking her hair and cheek. "Well it's a bit late now." She muttered quietly.

"I'm serious you know. We could really damage our latissimus dorsi muscle or even our thorocolmbar fascia resting in this manner." Maura said without opening her eyes.

Jane laughed at Maura's google-mouth. "Well I'm sure that our lattice muscle and our Columbia fuchsia can survive for one night."

Maura smiled at Jane's incorrect terms. She used to correct her on all of these things but she didn't really see much point anymore. Considering that Jane was not in a medical profession, this information was not particularly relevant for her to remember.

Jane leaned down and kissed Maura's soft lips. Maura opened her eyes immediately at the surprising embrace but soon shut her eyes again and melted into the kiss.

Jane ran her tongue along Maura's bottom lip seeking entrance and was granted it immediately. Maura moaned at the feeling.

"I would take you right here and right now if it weren't for this chap." Jane said while looking at the sleeping man beside her. Maura looked up and watched Vince softly snoring for a few minutes before setting her eyes on Jane.

"I know that Frost could probably cope with it but I don't think that detective Korsak would get over the shock if he caught us doing _that._" Maura smiled.

Jane nodded with a pout. "Well if I can't have you then at least come and sit with me." She pleaded.

Maura nodded and sat up, holding her belly as she did so. Jane spread out her legs so that they were in a wide V shape and Maura sat sideways on the floor in between them. She put her legs over the side of one of Jane's. She leaned down snuggled up to her chest, resting her head in Jane's neck and wrapping her arms around the back of Jane's waist.

Jane tilted her head and kissed Maura's forehead. "Are you doing okay now?" She asked quietly.

Maura gave a small smile. "I think I am." She whispered against Jane's neck.

They fell back asleep and slept for the whole night in exactly the same position.

* * *

Senior Criminalist Susie Chang arrived at work at 8:05 am. She went into the evidence examination lab and began looking at some fibres from another case. She did so for over an hour before looking at some paperwork.

She researched a human immunodeficiency virus on the internet which she thought a recently deceased man may have died from.

At around 8:40 two interns arrived at the lab.

She greeted them before walking towards Dr. Isles' office. She knocked lightly before entering to find the light turned off.

_This is unusual. _She thought. Going by past record, she knew that Maura Isles always arrived at work between seven and eight am. It was then that she looked down.

She opened her eyes wide to see the two detectives and the medical examiner fast

asleep by the wall. She suddenly had so many questions.

_What are they doing here? Why are they all in the same clothes as yesterday? Have they been here all night? _She looked at Maura's sleeping face from where she was standing. _Has she been crying? Her eyes are red and slightly swollen and her skirt is crinkled. I wonder what happened last night. _

She looked at how Maura's head was deep in Jane's neck, she was pretty much sat on her lap and her hands were around Jane's back. Jane had one hand resting on Maura's side and the other resting on her thigh.

Susie smiled to herself before backing out of the office and shutting the door as quietly as she could.

_The interns owe me money._

* * *

Angela arrived at the Boston police department with her son Frankie.

"I wonder if they are at Jane's apartment, Maura never came home last night." Angela said curiously while putting her bag down and walking behind the counter.

Frankie thought for a second before speaking. "Oh my god, they must still be here." He exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Angela asked him curiously.

"Follow me Ma." Frankie said while beckoning her and walking out of the café. They got into the elevator and arrived at Maura's floor.

"It's strange down here." Angela said while looking around at the walls as they walked. "I don't think I have actually been here before."

Frankie stopped and looked at her. "It makes sense Ma. Cutting up dead people isn't exactly in your job description." He smiled.

She wrinkled her nose and carried on following him.

They bumped into Susie just outside of Dr Isles' office.

"Hi, Detective Rizzoli can I help you with something?" She asked Frankie.

"Are they in there?" He asked, pointing at the door. He knew the answer but he wanted to ask anyway. He had completely forgotten last night until his mother brought the pair up. He thought back and remembered the picturesque trio from before.

Susie smiled and nodded before walking past them and down the hall. Frankie opened the door.

"Frankie will you please tell me what on earth this is about, I-" Angela paused.

She caught eyes on the trio just sleeping soundlessly. Maura was still cuddled up to Jane and Detective Korsak was softly snoring. The light in the office was turned off but there was light from the hallway shining through the blinds.

Frankie smiled. "Cuties aren't they." He said.

Angela nodded. She watched as Maura wriggled in her sleep and Jane adjusted her hands to she could still hold her comfortably.

Maura's head was still in Jane's neck, her palm was resting on Jane's collarbone and Jane was holding Maura close with both of her hands.

"They never let us see them like this." Angela said quietly.

"I know, I think that Jane's still worried we'll judge her or something. I wish she understood that we wouldn't."

"She's gonna go crazy when she knows we saw her like this." Angela said with wide eyes and a big smile.

Frankie looked at Korsak and chuckled. Vince was slumped against the wall with his head back and his mouth open. He was snoring slightly and looked rather comical.

"He's looking so attractive." Frankie smiled sarcastically.

Angela gave him a friendly slap but she smiled too. "Should we wake them up? I don't know what to do."

Frankie looked around and saw someone walking past the door. They didn't look in but it made him think all the same. "I think we should you know. I really don't wanna but they could get in trouble for this sort of thing. It's not professional Ma." He sighed.

Angela nodded and walked over to them slowly. She leaned down and squeezed Jane's shoulder lightly.

"Janie, you gotta get up." She said quietly. Angela stepped back and saw that neither of them was showing any signs of waking up. She smiled and sighed.

Frankie walked over to Korsak and patted him on the shoulder. "C'mon, get up or you'll have Cavanaugh to deal with." He said with another pat. Vince woke up immediately and stretched.

Angela leaned forward and shook Maura's wrist gently. "Maura?" She said quietly. "You should really get up; you're in your office." She smiled.

Maura moved slightly and opened her eyes.

She was startled to see Angela's face staring right in front of hers. She gasped. "Oh gosh Angela, you scared me." She smiled with relief. She craned her neck to look at Jane and yawned. She lifted up her hand and patted Jane's cheek softly.

Maura leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "Get up." She said, giving her another peck. Maura pushed herself up and got off from Jane's legs.

Angela leaned forward up to Jane's face and Korsak, Maura and Frankie watched. "Jane Rizzoli, you will get up this instant." She said in a stern voice but winking at the others.

Jane groaned and opened her eyes. "Jesus Ma!" She shouted after receiving the same close greeting. Jane looked around with a confused expression and then at Maura who was standing in front of her.

Maura looked at her with complete adoration. She would do anything to wake up and see that face every morning. Maybe now she would.

Jane stood up and grabbed the single crutch that she was still using. She was no longer in need of another.

Angela suddenly turned to Maura. She looked her up and down before speaking. "Maura honey, are you okay? I heard all about what happened yesterday." She said sympathetically.

Maura nodded gratefully. "I'm fine; it was just a bit of a shock."

Jane and Korsak nodded.

"I know what will cheer you up!" Angela suddenly said enthusiastically. "Why don't we have a proper Sunday dinner this Sunday? We can make sure your brothers are here and you can invite Frost and Korsak if you like?" She said with a smile.

Angela thought that it was best to just put this Carolyn thing behind them.

She didn't doubt for a second that Carolyn had ever been a false friend. That woman had chatted to her over coffee and supplied the café for over two years now and Angela never doubted her kindness, not even once. Selfish as it may sound; she felt kind of sad that Carolyn wouldn't be around anymore. Angela had grown quite fond of her. She didn't have a lot of female friends the same age as herself.

Maura nodded at the idea. Jane was a little more reluctant.

"Ma, it's Monday today, it's not Sunday for ages. Why not just cook a dinner tonight for everyone instead?" She half moaned.

Angela pointed her finger at Jane. "No. We are going to do this properly. Sunday dinner. On Sunday. With everyone, just get through this week and I guess it can be something to look forward to." She nodded.

"Are we hosting it at my house or in the guest house?" Maura asked. She was feeling a little brighter now. It really was something to look forward too.

"It would probably be easiest if it was in your house if that's okay? It doesn't have to be though." Angela replied. She was pleased that Maura was on board.

Maura shook her head. "No, let's have it in the main house. It's what we've always done. We should keep the little tradition the same." She said with a yawn.

Angela nodded. Jane looked at Maura gratefully. Jane wanted this too.

"You two should take the day off. Neither of you should be here anyway." Angela said as a command.

Jane smiled sleepily. "Yeah, yeah. We're going". She said while standing up. She stroked Maura's arm gently and started to walk before stopping.

Maura looked at her with a confused expression. "I don't understand why I shouldn't be here." She said. Maura thought for a moment about everything that had happened and thought, _yeah, maybe I do deserve a day off._ She smiled and walked with Jane out of the office.

Once they were in the hallway, Jane interlocked their fingers.

"Would you like to go home or shall we go out?" Jane asked the tired woman beside her.

"I'm very tired; could we go and just cuddle up and watch a film on the couch?" Maura asked her with a tired smile.

Jane smiled and nodded. They carried on walking and Jane observed Maura out of the corner of her eye. She watched as Maura's long blonde curls swished slightly as she walked, she watched as she smiled at various colleagues of hers passing by.

Maura stopped walking and stood in front of Jane. She narrowed her eyes. "Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked curiously.

"I wasn't-"

"Don't deny it, you are showing clear signs of lying." Maura said with a sly smile. "So why?"

"I don't understand how you can be so cheerful to people when you're so upset inside." Jane said to her honestly.

"I'm not up-"

Jane raised her eyebrows and smirked. "Now you're the one that's lying."

"How do you do that?"

"Tell if you're lying?"

"No, read me like a book."

Jane looked at her intense gaze. "I guess I just can. Anyway, you do the same to me."

"I do? I guess that means we're soul mates then."

"I thought that Dr Isles never guessed." Jane smiled.

"I have a few exceptions." Maura said smugly.

Jane nodded at her appreciatively before they walked down the hall and out of the department.

* * *

Once they were home, after removing their shoes; they both flopped down onto the couch. It wasn't something that Maura Isles would normally do; Jane seemed to have that kind of impact on her.

Jane pulled her close and held her tightly with a blanket over the pair. She could feel Maura's round bump against her stomach.

"I love you." Jane said to her softly.

"I love you." Maura replied.

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane and pulled them impossibly closer. Jane leaned her head forwards and rested her forehead against Maura's.

"Are you excited?" Jane asked her.

"About the baby?"

Jane nodded. "About Carla." She corrected.

Maura nodded her head against Jane's. "Very much. I can't wait. I just want to hold her and watch you and her do picturesque things."

Jane turned her head sideways with a confused expression. "picturesque things?" Jane repeated, seeking an explanation.

"You know, like falling asleep while holding her on your chest and little things you'll say when you think no one's watching." Maura explained.

Jane smiled. "What little things?" She asked curiously.

"You honestly think I've never seen you holding TJ and telling him how much you love him or how proud you are to be an aunt when you think no one's looking? I've seen you Jane, I know how loving you really are even if you try to cover it up." Maura said meaningfully while giving her a quick kiss on her nose.

Jane looked up through her eyelashes. "I was right before."

"About what?" Maura asked.

"You read me like a book too, Maura Isles."


	29. Chapter 29

**AN:** We're coming to an end now :( All that's left is this chapter, the next and an epilogue! Thank you all so much for sticking with me for this long, you don't understand how much I appreciate it! Anyway, please leave me a review because I love them to bits and Enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **JT & TG

* * *

The six days coming up to the Sunday dinner flew by, Maura performed numerous autopsies and Jane, Frost and Korsak even closed a minor case.

The case had been a vengeful ex-boyfriend who had killed his ex-girlfriend because she loved another man. Being a first time killer, the man left more clues and evidence than they even needed so the case was quickly closed.

Jane, Maura and Angela were making dinner together in Maura's kitchen. They had decided to make two large homemade pizzas for the people who were coming around.

They had began to only made one pizza before realising that it wasn't going to be enough to feed eight people. So they opted on two ultra-large ones and Angela went and bought some garlic bread that they could just pop in the oven.

Jane was rolling dough for the second pizza, Maura was just adding cheese and finishing touches to the first and Angela was making another red sauce to put on top of the second pizza.

When it came to Italian cooking, Angela liked to do as much as she could herself; she wanted it all to be homemade, traditional.

"I'm getting so excited about having another grand-baby, how long is it now?" Angela asked excitedly while stirring.

"Around six weeks." Maura nodded.

"Have you got any ideas on names yet?" She asked them both.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you both about that." Maura cut in, looking at both Angela and Jane in turn.

"You do?" Jane asked.

"Yes, I have a name in mind and I kind of wanted your approval in a way." She said mainly to Angela.

Angela stopped stirring and looked at her. "My approval? Why?" She asked curiously.

Jane stopped what she was doing and looked at Maura.

Maura didn't look up and carried on sprinkling little pieces of grated cheese on the pizza. "Well I have a name for her and-"

"Her?" Angela asked loudly. "Oh my goodness, you never told me it was a girl Maura! Congratulations! She leant forward and hugged Maura and then Jane excitedly. "You're going to have the most perfect family! I'm so happy for you." Angela shouted eagerly, completely forgetting what Maura had been trying to say.

Jane tapped Maura on the shoulder. "Maur- what were you saying?" she asked, she had no idea what Maura was about to say.

"Oh." Maura smiled. "I wanted to know if it was okay to call her Carla." She asked Angela and Jane.

After a look of silence from them both, Maura continued a little nervously.

"I know that I didn't know your mother Angela but I think this girl needs more Rizzoli in her genes. She's going to be just as much Jane's as she is mine and I wish that could be more. Also I have always loved that name; I think it is truly beautiful." Maura said innocently. She looked up and smiled at the two women's expressions.

Angela was standing next to her with her eyes welling up and Jane looked like she was on her way too.

"Maura, I don't know what to say." Angela said happily, she leaned down and kissed the top of Maura's head.

Jane was completely speechless. She took Maura's hand and held it between her own. "I-I think that's beautiful Maura. As long as you love the name. You don't have to just do this for me." Jane stuttered.

"I'm taking this as a yes then?" Maura grinned. "And I do love the name. I promise." She replied honestly.

Jane nodded and pulled Maura up out of the chair. Jane wrapped her arms around her neck and hugged her tightly, Maura responded equally as tightly. It wasn't too tight that it was uncomfortable but it was just tight enough to mean more than just a hug.

"I love you so much." Jane whispered into Maura's neck.

Jane had promised herself at the beginning of Maura's pregnancy that she wouldn't be one of those people that sob every time there was an update on the baby. She sighed at the thought but knew that loving Maura and having a beautiful baby girl was more than enough of a sacrifice for losing a little 'badass-ness' once in a while.

Maura rested her head in Jane's warm neck and hair. "I love you too." She whispered back.

As if on cue, the baby gave a violent kick from Maura's stomach and Jane felt it against her. Maura looked down and laughed. "I think she's trying to say that she loves you too." She grinned.

Jane looked at Maura's stomach and smiled. She leaned forward, placed her hands on the sides of Maura's rounded belly and kissed her on the lips deeply.

"So you really like the name?" Maura asked her once they had pulled away.

Jane nodded. "I think its beautiful Maura."

Maura turned around and looked at Angela who was leaning against the cooker smiling with tears in her eyes.

"Ma, come on." Jane said grumpily but with a smile. "You don't need to cry anymore." she laughed. "I know they're happy ones but I think this is enough tears from all of us for one night." She said as she walked forward and wrapped her mother up in a hug. These were rare opportunities so Angela made the most of it and hugged her back tightly.

When they had finished hugging, Maura stepped forward in front of Angela and before she had a chance to decide whether to hug her too, Angela had her arms around her.

Maura stepped forward a little closer and smiled at the embrace.

"I'm just so proud of you girls." Angela said once they had pulled away. "You've been through so much and you've just bounced right back up again. It takes a lot to do that y'know." She said to them.

Jane nodded and then put her arm around Maura. "It's not hard when I have this one." Jane said while kissing Maura on the cheek.

Angela smiled. "I guess not."

* * *

An hour later, everyone was sat at the table happily chatting amongst themselves and eating the homemade pizza.

Korsak, Frost and Frankie had all arrived together carrying a bottle of wine. They had come straight from work and it was obviously gas-station wine but no one seemed to mind.

Tommy had invited Lydia although she looked rather anxious. They had been the next to arrive.

After being sat at the table happily chatting for twenty minutes or so, the pizza was ready.

As it was quite a large table, both Angela and Vince were sitting at the head. To Angela's left was Tommy, Lydia and Frost and on the other side of the table; Frankie, Maura and Jane were opposite them.

Maura was eating her pizza when she found Lydia looking at her anxiously from across the table. Lydia was sat directly opposite her. Maura looked at her with a confused expression, hinting for some kind of explanation.

Lydia bit her lip awkwardly before trying to mouth something to her. Maura couldn't make out what she was saying over a loud story that Korsak was telling at the end of the table.

Lydia pointed nervously to the kitchen before getting up. Maura understood her 'sidebar' action and after glancing at Jane next to her who was now helping Korsak tell the funny story very enthusiastically, Maura followed her.

Once they were in the kitchen, Maura picked up a bottle of wine that she could take to the table afterwards. Even if she couldn't have any; she would still be a good host. She walked closer to Lydia who was looking rather pale.

Maura picked up a glass, opened the bottle and started to pour Lydia a glass of wine. She pushed it towards her before Lydia shook her head.

"No, I can't, I'm not drinking." She said apologetically before immediately regretting what she had said.

Maura looked at her uncomfortable expression and had a revelation. Suddenly it all made sense.

Lydia was pregnant. It would explain the fact that everyone hadn't really seen Lydia's for the last two months, and the fact that Lydia was looking a little ill.

"Why are you two keeping the pregnancy a secret?" Maura asked quietly.

Lydia sighed. "Well I guess you know now, I might as well tell you the rest." She bit her lip. "About a month ago, I was at Tommy's apartment and it was kind of late and- you know, I guess that you get what happened next… and I found out I was pregnant a couple of weeks ago. Maura I really don't know what to do."

"Well what does Tommy think?" Maura said while putting some of her own hair behind her ears.

"That's the thing, he doesn't know, I- haven't told him yet."

Maura widened her eyes. "Oh."

"But Maura it feels so good to tell someone. I want to keep this a secret for a while just until things are more final." She said while looking down at her bare hand.

Maura nodded understandingly. "Well, congratulations." She smiled, while leaning forward and giving Lydia quite an awkward hug around her bump. "But how long are you planning on keeping it a secret?" She asked a little worriedly.

"I don't know." She said biting her lip. "What do you think?"

"I think you should just tell him soon. Secrets don't end well. They just cause problems."

"Thank you, I think I will."

Maura nodded.

She smiled. "Also I wanted to ask you something, being a doctor and all..." Lydia began.

"Yes?" Maura asked.

"When will I have to tell everyone? Like when will I start showing?" She asked a little worriedly.

"I think it varies for different women but I started showing properly at around three months. But you already had TJ so when did you start then?" She asked.

"I don't know, because well- I didn't know I was pregnant for quite a while, so I didn't really keep track of that of stuff at the start…" Lydia said guiltily. "I thought that I had just gotten fatter, I ate a lot of cupcakes that summer and… I thought it had just kind of taken its toll."

Maura smiled at Lydia's illogical antics. "Oh. Well I wouldn't worry about it. I'm sure your mother and the Rizzoli's will be very accepting once you tell them."

Lydia nodded. "Yeah. Thanks Maura. I needed to get it out and you're pregnant _and_ a doctor so I thought it would be best to talk to you." She said.

Maura nodded. "We should get back." She said as she picked up the bottle of wine, took it to the table and placed it in the middle.

Jane and Frost were laughing loudly when Maura sat down.

"And-and you remember when we were at that strip club trying to crack that Daniel Jones case and Frost bumped into one of the girls, she fell clean over." Jane's laughs were followed by Korsak's. "And then, then he tried to help her up and he grabbed her breast by accident!" Her laughs were hysterical now.

Frost hung his head mock-shamefully.

Korsak chuckled and faced Frost across the table. "And she hit you so hard after that, right in the nose!" He exclaimed, laughs taking over his voice. "I miss your Rookie days Frost." Korsak smiled.

Jane nodded in agreement.

"I think you'll find that I was a very professional, highly qualified, well trained rookie." Frost said while straightening his tie. They all laughed as everyone knew this was untrue, including Frost.

Maura thought for a moment before speaking. "I remember Frost's first day."

Everyone turned to face her, the unfamiliar voice in the conversation.

"Oh no. You said you'd never tell." Frost groaned to her. Vince and Jane exchanged confused glances with each other.

"What happened on his first day?" Jane asked her excitedly.

Maura looked at Frost for confirmation of telling the story. He nodded grimly. "There were a few reasons why it was so memorable actually." She started.

Everyone watched her eagerly.

"The first being; I think one of you had made him go and fetch coffee, he was carrying a tray with four cups of coffee on it and concentrating extremely hard on not spilling them. He wasn't looking where he was going and walked straight into me in the hall. The coffee went straight up and landed all over him, soaking his white shirt. Luckily it wasn't that hot because you two had made him get it from all the way down the road." She smiled, everyone laughed except Frost of course.

"To make things worse, he had a meeting with BPD's Deputy Commissioner in ten minutes. He didn't know what to do and began unbuttoning his shirt outside of the room. He took his shirt of and looked around for anything he could possibly replace it for. Unfortunately the Deputy Commissioner opened the door from the inside of the room and Frost happened to be leaning against it…" Maura smiled.

"No! No you didn't!" Frankie laughed.

"Too put it in simpler terms, the Deputy Commissioner was not impressed to find a shirtless man lying on top of him in the doorway where he fell." Maura laughed.

Frost shook his head slowly, smiling with embarrassment.

"How did we not know about this?" Korsak asked amazedly.

"Maura was the only one who witnessed the whole thing and I swore her to secrecy. No one else saw but her." He explained.

After nodding, everyone turned to the people next to them and made small little conversations among each other.

Jane turned and faced Maura. "And you didn't think to tell me?" She smiled, poking Maura in the sides gently.

Maura laughed, picked up a piece of pizza and took a bite. "Well you heard him. I was sworn to secrecy. I wouldn't have told you tonight if he hadn't agreed." Maura said with a flirty look on her face.

"You're meant to tell me everything!" Jane exclaimed.

Maura smiled. "Actually I'm not. That rule only applies to marriage. We are not married.

Jane grinned. _She has no idea what I've been trying to do for the past three weeks. If only she knew. _She thought to herself.

Maura watched her expressions suspiciously. She knew that she was definitely up to something.

They were all happily eating the remains of the pizza when Angela proposed a toast. Everyone raised their glasses.

"Let's raise our glasses to the future and what it brings us." Angela said loudly.

"To the future." They all chorused more quietly, clinking their glasses together.

Angele looked around the table as Tommy grinned at Lydia.

Frankie patted Frost on the shoulder and Jane leaned forward and gave Maura a soft kiss on the cheek.

Korsak watched from next to her as she did this. "You've got a great family Angela." He said honestly.

She turned to him and smiled. There was a small tear in her eye. "I really do."

* * *

What do think? Review? :)


	30. Chapter 30

AN: Right. Here's the thing. I know I said that there was one chapter left and then an epilogue. Well, initially I was not going to include the baby's birth in this story. It was kind of just going to end. THEN... I was reading reviews, (as I often do) and a couple of people were saying how they hoped to see the birth and how they envisioned it. Those gave me inspiration to write this chapter, so thankyou! You know who you are :)

So now, (I promise) there is officially after this one, one chapter remaining and a long epilogue. So yeah. Please give me some reviews/opinions! Honestly, you would not believe how much people's opinions and ideas have actually changed this story! And I am so thankful for that! Love you guys. Thanks for sticking around.

Disclaimer: JT & TG

* * *

Three weeks passed quickly. A combination of small cases, buying baby things and resting flew by.

Jane and Maura were sat on the couch drinking coffee after the long night that they had just had. Maura hadn't been able to sleep as she was finding the large bump very uncomfortable. Jane had gotten up look after her and they had watched television movies for most of the night.

Jane and Maura were both in their pyjamas with a blanket over them. Jane was sat with her legs crossed on the couch and Maura was lying on her side facing the TV. Credits from the film they had just watched were running down the screen.

"Do you think that 'The Addams family values' is as good as the first one, because you see now I'm not so sure." Jane said in deep thought.

Maura shrugged. "Hmm, I think they both have their pros and cons but I think I prefer how Anjelica Huston portrays Morticia Addams in the-" Maura suddenly sat up. "Oh no, my amniotic fluid."

Jane looked over to her with a confused expression. "Huh?"

"No it's too early, no!" Maura said with a panicked voice.

"Maura what's wrong?" Jane said, standing up quickly. She walked closer to Maura and held her flustered arms. "What's the matter?"

"Jane my waters just broke."

Jane's eyes widened. "But it's not for another three weeks."

"I know that's why I'm worried. She's going to be born premature."

Jane pulled her up. "Well I guess we've got to get you to a hospital. Come on let's get your things." She said, helping her walk across the room.

"I can't believe we haven't packed a bag yet. How could we not have packed?" She said worriedly.

"It's okay, don't worry. We've got loads of time yet. Babies are never born straight after women's waters brake. That only happens in chick-flicks and films in desperate need of some drama." Jane smiled, trying to reassure her. She didn't look convinced though.

"Jane please!" She said frustratedly as she paced around the room gathering items and putting them into a bag.

"Okay, okay." Jane said with a straight expression. She was finding this extremely hard as inside she just couldn't contain her excitement.

* * *

Jane, Maura and Angela had been in the maternity ward of Boston General for seven hours now and Maura's contractions had been getting closer and closer together.

Maura was sitting upright on the bed and Jane was by her side. Jane was gently stroking her hair behind her ears.

"You're doing really well." She said to Maura quietly. She stroked Maura's forehead gently.

Maura gave her a weak smile.

"Can I do anything to help? Can I get you anything?" Jane asked caringly.

Maura shook her head. "But thank you. You are helping, by just doing what you are doing." She said with a smile.

Jane nodded appreciatively before leaning down and kissing the woman.

Jane stroked Maura's cheek with the back of her hand softly. "I love you and you're going to do great." She reassured.

Maura sat up further. "Ow! I'm having another contraction." She said with discomfort on her face. "Ow, Ah-." She groaned.

"It's okay, you're doing great. Just remember to keep breathing the way that Holly showed us the other day…just remember to- yes that's it." Jane said as she held her hand tightly.

After a minute of so, the contraction was over. "Thanks." Maura nodded. Jane leaned forehead and rested her forehead against Maura's.

Once the moment had passed Maura spoke. "Jane I'm so excited and so scared!" She grinned.

Jane mirrored her expression. "Me too. I can't wait Maura, we're gonna' be Mom's!"

Maura laughed. "I know, nerve racking isn't it?" She said anxiously.

Jane nodded and smiled.

"Will you sit with me?" Maura asked curiously.

"What do you mean?"

Maura moved up on the bed and tapped a space on the bed beside her. "Come and sit here." She grinned.

Jane nodded and with a little wriggling from them both, they sat in the bed together. Jane wrapped her arm around Maura's waist and Maura rested her head on Jane's neck.

Angela watched them from her seat at the other side of the room. The love in both her daughter's and Maura's eyes never ceased to surprise her. "You two are beautiful, you know that?"

Both Jane and Maura looked over to her. She'd been rather quiet for the past hour or so and they had decided to just let her have some time to herself. She seemed to be having some philosophical thoughts about being a grandmother again and they didn't really want to get involved.

"Ma-"

"No, don't say anything. I just wanted you both to know that. I think your love for each other is very contagious, definitely more than any other couple I've seen before."

Jane and Maura looked at each other with surprised smiles. Neither was expecting these random compliments.

"Angela, come here." Maura said, gesturing to her.

Angela stood up and walked over, her expression mirroring theirs.

Maura outstretched her arms and wrapped them round both Jane and Angela so that the three of them were hugging.

Once they had stopped, Maura looked at Angela thoughtfully. "Angela, you've had kids, tell me what to expect." She asked a little worriedly.

"Pain. And a lot of it. But you'll do fine sweetheart."

Jane looked at her mother grumpily from next to Maura on the bed. "And the winner of best pre-birth pep talk goes to…"

Maura smiled at Jane's comment.

Angela gave Jane a grumpy look. "If this were any other day, I'd give you a slap around the back of the head missy. Don't think you're too old Janie."

Jane groaned at the unwanted nickname her mother so often used.

Maura watched them both. They both looked at Maura who looked too warm and uncomfortable.

"Let me take your cardigan, you're boiling." Jane said to her. Maura nodded and proceeded to remove her cardigan that she had forgotten she was wearing and handed it to Jane.

The trio looked up as they heard a small tap at the door. They were greeted with a wide smile from Holly, the woman who had been Maura's prenatal nurse in the last few months.

"Detective! Doc!" She smiled.

Maura began to sit up further on the bed so that she could greet the nurse but she ended up sighing as the bump stopping her from doing so.

"It's okay." Holly smiled. "I'll come to you." She walked over to Maura and Maura pulled her in for a quick and rather awkward-around-the-baby-bump hug. Surprisingly, Jane gave her a welcoming hug also.

Once she had pulled away, Holly looked at the matriarch standing opposite her.

"Hi I'm Holly I don't believe we've met." She said, holding out a hand. Angela took it and gave it a friendly shake. "I have been Maura's prenatal nurse since roughly the beginning of her pregnancy."

Maura looked at the nurse a little guiltily as she knew it should have been the start of her pregnancy. Holly gave both Jane and Maura a reassuring wink before returning her gaze to Angela.

Angela looked at the kind nurse. "Angela Rizzoli, I'm Janie's mother." She said with a warm smile.

"Do you always come and visit your prenatal patients?" Maura asked, breaking the newfound silence.

"No Maura, I do not. I definitely wouldn't be getting paid enough if I did." She smiled. "I'll be honest with you- I just came to check on the pair of you. You were both in such a rough state at the last two scans and I got paged that you had gone into labour, I guess I just wanted to see if things ended well for you two." She said sincerely.

Jane looked at the woman and smiled. She had grown very fond of Holly, she seemed like such a genuine person. Jane thought to herself, _don't you just love it when you meet people like that. People that have no idea how caring they are. _

"That's really sweet." Maura smiled.

Holly looked them both up and down. "No new bruises I see." She smiled. "You're in the clear then?" She asked.

"Yes. Very much so." Maura nodded with a confirmatory expression.

Angela looked at them both a little worriedly. Although Jane and Maura would talk about the incidents and the attack with Nathan quite openly, Angela never felt comfortable when she was reminded of the ordeal the man put her daughter and especially Maura through.

"That's very good to hear. I don't want to smother you guys, I will pop back in once she is born and say goodbye and hello!" She smiled pointing at Maura's bump. "For now though, I'll give you some space. It's good to hear that you're doing okay." Holly gave them a quick wave before looking at Angela. "Oh, nice to meet you Angela."

"Oh, you also." She nodded, breaking out of her trance.

Maura sat and thought for a moment. She loved how Holly had called her baby a _her _despite Maura knowing and Jane believing her, Maura was never sure that her prenatal nurse would take her seriously or even agree. The fact that Holly referred to the baby as a _her _just made Maura smile more and more inside. It felt good to be heard and it felt even better to be understood.

Angela looked at Maura's tired yet excitable expression. "You look tired honey."

"I am." Maura replied. Jane stroked her shoulder sympathetically from beside her on the bed. "I can't wait for her to be born. I just want to love her with all of my heart."

Angela leaned forward and kissed her own daughter on the cheek. "You found her honey. You found the one you're going to spend the rest of your life with."

"I did." Jane said, stroking Maura's shoulder lovingly.

* * *

After two more hours had passed of contractions, pain and excitement and Maura was ready to push.

Her face was wet with sweat.

There were two midwives in the room aiding the birth and Jane was by her side holding her hand tightly.

Angela was standing on the other side of Maura.

"Three big pushes Maura." The midwife said to her, holding her knee gently and watching.

Maura pushed and screamed in agony. Angela screamed in reaction and everybody looked at her with surprise as her scream easily outweighed Maura's.

She gave them all an apologetic expression.

Jane looked at Maura with desperation. She hated seeing Maura in so much pain but she knew that she had no choice. "C'mon Maur, you can do it." She said, kissing the hand that she was holding.

Maura pushed hard and screamed again. She was panting with the effort and pain.

"You're doing really well." The midwife said. "We have the head, just one more big, big push Maura."

Maura nodded, breathing rapidly.

"You can do it baby." Jane said willingly.

Maura looked at her girlfriend, her partner, her soul mate for only a second. The complete love in her eyes was enough will power to last her a year. With one last excruciating push, a scream from Maura and an even louder one from Angela, the baby was born.

"You have a beautiful little girl." The midwife said. "You should be very proud." They could hear the baby's high pitched cry and for what would be the only time _ever _in their lives, it was music to their ears.

Maura sighed with relief and happiness.

The midwife picked up the baby and wrapped her in a towel; she cleaned her and weighed her before handing the baby to Maura.

"She is a healthy seven pounds. Congratulations. You can spend some time alone with her and you're family. I'll be back in around ten minutes. You can buzz me if there are any problems at all."

Maura nodded. "Thank you, very much."

The midwives nodded and took a clipboard with them, filling it out as they left.

"Oh Maura, she's beautiful." Jane said, her eyes glassy with tears.

"She is." Maura said with a smile, putting her hand on Jane's cheek. She leaned up and kissed Jane's lips softly. "I told you it was a girl." Maura grinned.

Jane laughed. "You did." She leaned down and kissed the baby's soft forehead gently. "Hello baby Carla. Welcome to the world." She said quietly to the baby.

Angela's eyes had welled up. "She stunning Maura, she looks just like you. She has your eyes." She said while looking at Carla's big wandering eyes.

"She does, doesn't she?" Maura smiled.

"I can't believe I brought a life into the world." Maura said, looking at her child.

Angela nodded. "I think you'll both want some time alone with her now, I'll leave you for a bit, okay?" Her voice was very high pitched and you could tell she was trying to stop herself from crying.

Jane chuckled softly. "Ma, you don't have to."

"No I want to. I have some people to call anyway." She smiled before leaving the room."

Once Angela had left the room, Maura spoke. "I was honestly a little scared, I wouldn't get that feeling that mothers get when they have their baby but I did." She smiled with happy tears.

"What do you mean?" Jane asked curiously.

"I don't know, despite loving her in the womb, I was scared I wouldn't get that feeling. That utter love, because of where she came from. But I did Jane, I do." She said while looking lovingly at her tiny baby daughter.

Jane looked at her with a slightly confused expression. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, she's beautiful." Maura said while looking at the baby.

"No, I mean you. Are you okay with this? Is anything upsetting you about having her here? I mean like you said, it was a pretty traumatic pregnancy."

"I'm fine, I'm ecstatic." Maura smiled, looking straight into Jane's eyes.

Jane nodded. "Okay."

Maura lifted Carla up and carefully passed her to Jane. "Look at your baby."

"She's so perfect Maura. So perfect."

Twenty minutes after the midwife had been and gone, Jane and Maura were interrupted as a very excitable Frost and Korsak came into the room.

Korsak smiled as he saw Maura and the baby. "I heard that a teeny-tiny Dr Isles had been born."

Maura laughed. "Say hello to Carla Rizzoli-Isles."

"Wait what?" Jane said. A huge smile came across her face. "Maura you never told me you were going to call her that."

"I told you and your mother about her being called Carla a few weeks ago and-"

"No, not that. Her surname." Jane smiled.

"I didn't? Oh. I hope it's okay-"

"It's more than okay!" Jane said, leaning forward and kissing her. "It's amazing."

* * *

Hi! What did you think of the birth and this chapter? Please give me a review or your opinion! They really make my day! :)


	31. Chapter 31

AN: LAST PROPER CHAPTER GUYS! I'd just like to say, It's been so much fun for me writing this story, despite the feels... Can I admit something? This story was originally going to be 10 chapters long! And here I am at chapter 32... I can easily say that it's down to all of the amazing reviews, they urged me to write those times when (to be honest here) I just couldn't be bothered. So I thank you for that!

Thanks for sticking around, there's a rather long epilogue that I'll post in a couple of days :) It gives you a bit of the Rizzoli-Isles future and should make you smile too. So keep your eye out in a couple of days!

Disclaimer: TG & JT

* * *

A couple of weeks of rather sleepless nights passed and Jane and Maura were lying on the couch together. Carla was fast asleep on Maura's chest. Since they had to get up so often in the night either to breast feed or nappy change, Jane and Maura decided that it would be easier to just sleep in the living room for a few weeks. They had even put Carla's small crib in there.

"Jane, you're mother was wondering if she could look after Carla for the day. She said that she wants to get to know her better."

"She does?"

Maura nodded. "Although it worries me a little to be away from her, it sounds like a good idea."

"I feel a little nervous too, but it's the first time we will have had together since she was born." Jane said nervously. "Also Frankie will be there."

"It is your mother we're talking about, we can trust her. Do you want to say yes?"

"Umm."

"Jane, I think you're forgetting the fact that Angela did already raise three kids, and they did turn out _reasonably_ well." Maura smiled.

"_Reasonably, _huh_?_" She smiled

"Yeah, Tommy and Frankie are fine, great. It's just you that could have turned out a little better." Maura smiled.

"I could have, could I?"

"Mh hm." She winked. "They're a lot better looking than you as well." Maura joked.

"Maura!" Jane laughed, poking the sides of her stomach carefully, trying not to knock the baby. They both looked down cautiously to see if the tiny baby had opened her eyes. Luckily she hadn't.

Maura used the free arm which was not keeping the baby secure to pick up her mobile. She texted Angela and within a few minutes there was a knock at the door.

Jane and Maura sat awkwardly as neither could shout Angela to tell her to let herself in or even get up to open the door, both options would without a doubt wake up Carla.

After a couple of minutes, they listened as Angela put a key into the door. Despite Jane having a key anyway, Maura had given Angela a spare key in case she ever got locked out and needed a quick solution.

"Girls?" Angela said into the house.

"Down here." Maura smiled from the couch.

"Oh how cute!" Angela said cautiously. "I wish I had a camera."

"Hey Ma. You say that pretty much any time myself or Maura are holding her."

Maura thought for a moment before nodding slightly. Jane was right. Angela had said that a lot over the last two weeks. It kind of made them want to actually buy her a camera just to fulfil her dream.

"You two look exhausted." Angela observed.

"We are." Jane moaned. "She would absolutely not sleep at all last night. She just cried for hours and hours. We tried everything; she only just got to sleep a couple of hours ago." She said sleepily.

Angela nodded to them sympathetically. "I guess that I looking after her for the day will give you guys a well deserved rest."

"Agreed." Jane smiled.

* * *

After an hour or so, they had managed to wake-up, dress and assemble some of Carla's belongings for her day with grandma.

All of this added with Angela's 'fun parenting tips' caused Jane and Maura to become more tired. Once their daughter and the matriarch had left the house, Jane pulled Maura onto the couch playfully.

Maura laughed and rolled so that she was holding Jane tightly. This way Jane couldn't particularly move her arms.

Jane leaned forward and kissed her jaw line. "Love you Maur. Even if you do say some mean things." She laughed.

Maura smiled and sat up sheepishly. "Mean things? You have a few one-liners yourself." She laughed

Jane nodded in agreement. She looked at the sitting lying next to her and smiled. "So if we've got the day off, why don't we do something fun?" She asked.

"What do you have in mind?" Maura replied quirkily.

"How about we go to the Common? I haven't been to that park in ages; we could walk around the lake?" She suggested.

"I would love to." Maura nodded enthusiastically. "You know: The Boston Common was opened in 1634. A man named William Blaxton was the first owner. His name is commonly misspelled as 'William Blackstone' but The Common was taken from him by the Massachusetts Bay Colony a couple of years later. I've always found the history of that park quite fascinating." Maura smiled.

"Okay Maura." Jane nodded, trying to force a little enthusiasm into her voice.

After getting ready and reluctantly handing Carla over to Angela, Jane and Maura walked out of the house and got into Maura's car.

They had been receiving visits from numerous friends and family of both Jane and Maura and today was the first that they had received no visitors. Being thankful for this, they decided to make the most of it.

After a short drive they were at the large park. It was a very green park with vibrant flower beds and neatly trimmed hedges.

Maura looked around and took in the calm atmosphere. There was the quiet buzz of people chatting nearby and children running around excitedly. They were birds flying high in the blue sky and sweet smells of food trailers all the way at the other end of the park.

"It's stunning isn't it?" Maura exclaimed.

"It is. We used to come here a lot when my brothers and I were kids. I haven't been here in ages!" Jane smiled.

It was a fairly cool day but it was not cold.

Maura was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a warm purple cardigan, Jane was wearing a pair of leggings and a light blue t-shirt, Jane's curly hair was hanging loosely by her shoulders.

Maura breathed in the cool air and sighed in content. "I love parks; they are so calming and beautiful." She said as they walked hand in hand across the grass.

Jane didn't reply and simply enjoyed the grace of the atmosphere; her free hand possessed a crutch that was hardly necessary as her ankle was causing her very little pain now. She could walk on it without too much discomfort but she still had her crutch there for support.

Her cast wasn't going to be removed for another three weeks and Jane really was looking forward to it. She suffered the hotness, itchiness and pain for nearly three months now and she was growing sick of it. She couldn't wait to get that thing off.

The most awkward thing about her crutches was trying to have sex.

Trying to sleep with a beautiful woman when you have a pound solid piece of material stuck on your leg is not a pleasant or romantic thing. There were all kinds of difficulties they both faced.

They would be right in the heat of the moment and Maura would squeal at the unfamiliar texture that was rubbing roughly on her leg. Or they would be rolling around and _bash, _excruciating pain. It definitely wasn't a _turn on._

They walked around for half an hour or so before Maura guided Jane to a green patch of grass overlooking the lake.

"Why don't we sit here?" She suggested pleasantly.

Jane nodded and helped Maura assemble the small picnic blanket that they had brought. They had decided against bringing an actual picnic but they found that bringing a blanket to sit on was a nice idea.

Jane lay down and propped herself up so she was resting on her elbows, still able to observe the world. Maura lay completely on her back on the blanket. She pulled her arm up behind her head and rested on it, she placed her other hand flat against her round stomach.

"It's nice to just stare at the world, isn't it?" Jane observed.

"It is, when I was younger and my parents were away, I used to love sitting in our garden and reading or just watch the clouds roll by. They were the best days."

Jane nodded. "Ma used to bring me and the boys here to let off steam. We would run about and play soccer for hours on end. Tommy was the littlest but always so fast. It was unbelievable. I remember he used to win all the races when he was in middle school." Jane remembered with a smile.

"He did?"

"Yeah, gave it all up though. When he got to high school he said that he just didn't enjoy it anymore." Jane said. She still didn't know the real reason why he quit it. She shrugged. "Did you do sports?" She asked.

"I did fencing, ballet and a little ice skating."

"Maura, those are not sports." Jane scoffed.

Maura raised her eyebrows. "Just because they are not running around, heavy contact sports; it doesn't mean that they aren't sports altogether."

"Hmm, okay." Jane replied. They lay and watched the clouds for a few minutes, breathing in the crisp air.

Jane turned her head and looked at Maura. "I love you so much you know." She said quietly.

"I know." Maura turned her head and nodded at Jane. "I love you a lot too Jane."

"I would never have imagined this a year ago. None of this." Jane said insightfully.

"Me neither. I always loved you but I used to think that it would be best to just not say anything. I used to say to myself all the time '_You'd rather have her as just a friend than not a friend at all._' It stopped me from confessing it all to you."

"Oh Maura." Jane said sympathetically. "We were such idiots. Both in love with each other yet we were both to scared to say anything."

Maura nodded. "Oh well. I have you now. And that's all that matters. I can't believe how far we've come." She said, daydreaming into the clouds.

"I know, I think about that sometimes." Jane replied, glancing at Maura before looking back up.

"You do?" She asked.

"Yeah, a lot happened this year didn't it."

Maura nodded and sighed.

Jane saw her face drop slightly and tried to cheer her up. "I like to ignore the bad stuff though and think about all the great things instead."

"That was very optimistic for such a pessimist." Maura observed.

Jane gave her an unimpressed look that soon moulded into a smile after Maura tilted her head and kissed Jane softly on the cheek.

They lay there for what felt like hours breathing the fresh air and enjoying each others company.

The brightness of the afternoon sun soon faded into an evening glow, the park grew quieter and all they could hear was a few children distantly laughing and ducks making conversation with each other in the lake.

Jane rolled onto her side and watched Maura stare at the clouds.

"I've been thinking about what we were talking about a few weeks ago."

Maura smiled. "You may have to refresh my memory."

"You know how I said that we should get married one day?"

"Yes. I remember."

"Well why not sooner?"

"Jane, if you are trying to propose, you're doing an awfully bad job." Maura smiled.

Jane laughed. "It's not coming out right. I just mean, why wait? We have the perfect family, we have the most stunning baby girl, we have everything that we ever wished for so why are we waiting?"

"If you are asking me to marry you, then please do it properly." Maura looked at her wit a smirk.

"Fine."

Maura's eyes widened. She didn't think Jane was serious. She thought this was just a playful conversation.

Jane sat up and rooted in her bag. Maura sat up, trying to process what she was doing.

After Jane found what she was looking for she stood up before bending down on her good knee. She opened up a case and brought out a white gold ring. It had a fairly generous sized gem on it and must have set Jane back at least a few months wage. But it didn't matter.

"Maura Dorthea Isles."

"Jane-oh." Maura stuttered in shock.

"No, be quiet." Jane grinned. "I'm doing it properly, like you said. So you're not allowed to talk until I'm done."

Maura quickly nodded a hand over her mouth.

Jane continued. "Maura Isles. I've been in love with you for nearly four years. You are the best thing that ever happened to me and always will be. I can't believe my luck that I am with a woman as stunning as you are. It still shocks me every day that I have someone as special as you. There is no doubt that I will love you forever Maura. And by taking this ring I hope that you will love me back. So I would like to ask you. Will you marry me?" Jane looked at her anxiously.

Maura's eyes were wide with shock and were watering.

Jane looked around at the park. There were swans floating in the glistening lake, the moon was slowly rising and there were coloured lights slowly lighting up around all of the hedges. Jane had forgotten the park even had these lights. She had wanted this moment to be perfect. And she couldn't have asked for more.

Maura nodded. "Yes. I would love to marry you." A tear rolled out of her eye and she continued to nod.

Jane smiled and a couple of tears dropped from her eyes. She leaned forward and placed the delicate ring on Maura's finger. After they both stared at the ring in fascination for a few moments they looked up into each other's eyes.

Jane used her thumb to wipe the tears from Maura's eyes. She leaned forward and kissed her deeply. When they pulled away, their heads were resting together.

"I love you." Jane said meaningfully.

"I love you too." Maura said, inches away from her mouth.

Jane smiled. "I think this is the best day of my life."

"Hmm, I've had better." Maura joked. Jane laughed and gently shoved her in response.

Maura lay down on the blanket and Jane lay besides her, Jane rested her head on her neck. They gazed sleepily at the darkening sky.

Eventually Jane moved away so that she was just lying next to her. They talked about their lives and the world around them for a while as the silent night grew closer.

Suddenly their light conversation stopped and they lay in silence.

Maura turned and rested her head so that she was facing Jane. They just watched each other in silence for what felt like eternity. There were no words, no emotions, no expressions. Just love.

They had the world to themselves. Together, in love, forever.

* * *

You may have been wondering why the ending to this story wasn't a 'Carla' scene, I'd just like to say: I actually never intended for Carla to e born in this story! I was going to finish it with Maura still being pregnant but a few reviews gave me some ideas so that's how that whole thing happened! Anyway, I had this scene^ in my head for quite some time and I never imagined it or wanted to change it to fit in a baby. I wanted it to just be Jane and Maura. As they are the souls of this story.


End file.
